Mangled Memories
by MrTK-AUS
Summary: Dropout Cameron is so desperate for money, he takes a terrible paying job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but after learning the Pizzeria's dark secrets and shady past what is keeping him there for another week? From Foxy, trying to hold his new reality together, to Vixey, trapped in the storage with years of regret and suicidal thoughts. What even is reality anymore?
1. Chapter 1: The Upgrade

**This is my original description that I used.**

Following the lives of Foxy The Pirate Fox, trying to cope with the new changes to himself and his crew, Cameron, a sad, lonely, high school dropout in the desperate need for a job, and Vixey _(Mangle),_ Stuck away in the Storage after the 'Incident' at the previous location and trying to cope with years of hatred, depression and self harm. When Cameron finally lands a job at his favorite childhood pizzeria, it changes, not only his life but the lives of everyone at the pizzeria, for the better, and for the worse...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello, viewers of this wonderful story, I've started! (That was** ** _so fucking cliche..._ Ahem** **). Either way, there isn't really much to talk about here, underneath is the rating and what you'll see in this story, I really don't recommend this for kids. _REALLY_ don't.**

 **My Rating:**

 **Somewhat using the official Australian rating system and the internet, I Rated M for**

 ** _Strong_ ****_Horror_** **,** ** _Minor Drug Use_** **,** ** _Strong Course Language,_** **_Mention of Rape_ , _Strong(ish) Sexual References_ and** ** _Strong Sexual Activity. (Also possible sex scenes in the future)._**

 **I'd probably rate this (using the Australian rating system) an 'MA' or an 'R'. _YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

 **Anyway, if you don't like that stuff then, goodbye! Anyway, on with the story, please, give it a go and at least read past the first chapter! Please! *Insert Doggy Eyes***

* * *

 **System Reboot.**

 **Loading. . .**

 **New Chip Detected.**

 **Installing New Chip.**

 **2%.**

"Is it working?"

 **13%.**

"Pretty sure it is."

 **25%.**

"This is the last animatronic right?"

 **34%.**

"Right, but about the other one"

 **43%.**

"The one in storage right?"

 **56%.**

"Right, the chip was already installed and by the state of it, she's had it for years, probably at the time of the previous location but she needs a good clean up before she's fit to perform again"

 **59%.**

"Who said anything about performing? She's been back there for years, boss says it'll cost too much to fix her, and even if we did, there still was _that_..."

 **65%.**

"That what?"

 **78%.**

"That incident back in the previous location, everyone would be scared of her"

 **84%.**

"True, hey let's focus on the changes"

 **89%.**

"the chip is meant to make them more, shall I say, _aware_ , they can free roam now. The chip is very sophisticated, it gives them emotion, happiness, anger, fear, it's meant to make them more... human-like"

 **98%.**

"Human-like?"

 **99%**

"Human-like, while still keeping their animal personality"

 **Install Complete.**

"Hey, it's booting up"

I opened my eyes. I felt different. I felt... _free_. "Hey Foxy, can you hear me?" A human in a light blue Freddy Fazbear's uniform said looking into my eyes.

"It can't hear you, it's a robot, I don't think the chip-" "I can hear you," I said cutting off the man also looking at me, he had a black suit on and spoke with a tad bit of authority. "I knew it'll be smarter but I didn't know it'll be able to communicate." The suited man said kneeling down next to the employee, obviously taken back by the fact I could somehow understand them, "did the others do this as well?" The suited man asked. "Yeah, I could talk to the other ones," the employee said. "And you didn't tell me?" He replied. "Thought you already knew," the employee said finally taking his eyes off me and looking at the suited man.

"Go get your boss, we need to talk about payment," the suited man said with authority. "Sure thing, dude," the employee said leaving the room down a hall. "Don't call me 'dude'!" The man yelled to him as he left sight, before looking back at me. "So you can hear and understand me?" He asked.

"Don't know how, but yes" I replied. "Listen, we installed a new chip in you and the others, it's pretty much an upgrade, to make you more appealing to the kids," he said. "I see, but, one more thing-" "ask away," he said cutting me off. "While I was rebooting you said something about an animatronic in the storage, what's that about?" I asked, the suited man kept looking at me, obviously thinking.

"You could hear us?" He asked. "Back to the question?" I replied trying to get some answers. "You wanted to talk about the price?" Mr. Walker said walking into the room. "Of course, I'll be right over" the suited man replied looking over his shoulder. He stood up straight and fixed up his tie before taking one last look at me and starting towards the hall.

I stood up on my feet and looked around the room. "Foxy! You're awake!" A familiar voice yelled to me from across the room, I looked around trying to locate the source of the voice. "Oh hey Bon-Bon" I smiled finally locating the voice. Bonnie was sitting on the stage with her legs over the edge, plucking strings on her guitar. "Did you get the upgrade as well?" She asked. "Everyone got the upgrade," Freddy said with authority in his voice.

He walked out of the backstage and sat down next to Bonnie. "Hey Freddy," Bonnie said putting her guitar down. "It's weird, I-I can... feel," I said stroking the red fur on my arm. "We all can now, it's meant to make us more 'human with animal personality' or something along those lines," Freddy said. "I like it," Chica said ducking her head out of the kitchen.

"What're you doing in there?" I asked. "Cooking food for the kids!" She replied. "At 11 o'clock at night?" Freddy said raising an eyebrow. "We closed an _hour_ ago" he added. "I just like to cook," she said quietly as she ducked back into the kitchen.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Walker," the man said walking into the room, he walked to the front door and slipped an envelope into his suit before walking out the front door. "Chica, get back on stage and save the cooking for tomorrow," Mr. Walker said walking into the room. "Sorry Walker," Chica said leaving the kitchen, "The upgrade was a big thing but we still have to perform tomorrow," he said searching for his keys in his pocket.

"Foxy, get back to your cove, can you?" he said pointing to Pirates Cove. I walked into the room and past some chairs and climbed up onto the stage, I pulled the curtains apart and walked into the cove. "See you all tomorrow," Mr. Walker said followed by a door closing.

Not long after the lights went out and a small light lit up on the camera outside the cove. I sat in the corner, the only light being the soft glow from my eyes. Apart from the other upgrades, I felt faster and more responsive.

" _Emotions_..." I thought to myself. I softly stroked the red fur on my arm before pulling it. "I... _could_ feel that," I thought to myself, _smiling._ "Well, night is here and I've got all night to be alone with my thoughts" I whispered to myself. I sat there for a couple of seconds doing nothing. "Freddy, I remember him telling the story of when he was made, he was great at this location," I thought.

"Until he changed, he said something about a force inside him, trying to find vengeance over someone, even though he didn't know _why_ ," I thought remembering back to the night guards. "When the first night guard came Freddy felt... _something_... like he felt that the night guard was responsible for something" I continued to think.

"He got us on board, and we killed him... and every other night guard to this point," I thought. "I've gotta stop thinking about it, it'll stop one day when Freddy finds the one he's looking for," I thought shaking my head. "I need something else to focus my attention on," I thought.

I flicked down my eye patch, "Yar, Ye dare to face Captain Foxy?" I said to myself practicing my lines for tomorrow. "Ye picked the wrong ship, matey! Ye have to go through me if ya want me treasure" I said to myself making me smile slightly. "The kids are gonna love me" I smiled.

 **-Perspective Change-**

I drove down the street and stopped at the red light, "...and another job failed" I said to myself crossing the last job off my list. "Guess ol' Cameron just isn't fit for a job" I smiled to myself. "Fucking 'ell being an adult is hard," I said to myself, smiling at my own joke. The light turned green and I moved through the intersection.

"If the cops pull me over then I'm more than likely getting arrested," I thought as my smile turned to a frown. I was over the legal limit to drive but not too over the limit, I could still smell the alcohol on my breath. I pulled into the motel parking lot and parked as close as I could to my room.

I grabbed my stuff and walked upstairs to Room 15 and walked inside, it was a small, single room apartment with a single bed in the middle, stains up the wall and clothes scattered everywhere. I walked into the small bathroom and washed my face in the sink. I grabbed the local newspaper out of my bag and sat on the bed. I skimmed to the job section and looked through it. "Nothing for a 22-year-old, high school dropout," I thought to myself, I was about to give up before I saw a small ad.

 **Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!**

 _ **Night Guard Wanted**_

 **Watch the cameras and ensure the safety of**

 **property and animatronics.**

 **12 Am-6 Am**

 **120$/week**

 **Call 1800-Fazbear**

"I remember that place, I loved it there as a kid, I still remember all their names," I said to myself. "On another note, shit pay," I thought. "It'll do" I shrugged as I grabbed a red marker and circled the job before getting my phone out and calling the number. A middle age sounding man picked up.

"You've reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, your talking to Mr. Walker, how may I help you?" He said sounding happy and cheerful. "I saw the ad for the job" I replied trying to sound nice.

On the other end, I heard rustling before he came back to the phone. "Of course, name please?" He replied. "Cameron, Cameron Miller" I replied. "Alrighty, age?" He said after a short pause. "22" I replied. "Alright, come in around 11 tomorrow," he said. "And welcome to the Freddy Fazbears family" he added, "Goodbye" I ended up saying to the dial tone.

"Finally, now I've gotta survive the interview" I smiled to myself as I laid down on the bed. "Tomorrow is another day, I guess" I smiled to myself as I slowly drifted off to sleep

I slowly opened my eyes before yawning. "Time to look for a job," I said to myself. "Wait! I've already got a job, the interview!" I said stumbling for my phone. I grabbed it and turned it on before giving a sigh of relief when the screen showed 10:30. I got up and took a shower before getting dressed into my best clothes. "Shit, I'm stressing time here," I said as I fixed up my tie in the bathroom mirror. I was wearing my best suit, an un-ironed, dirty, black suit. I quickly grabbed my phone and checked the time once again. _10:50_.

I put my phone in my pocket before running out of my motel room and locking the door behind me. I rushed down the stairs and jumped into my car, "where are you going so fast?" My neighbor asked sitting out the front of his room. "An interview," I said starting my car engine. " _Another_ one?" He chuckled, I took no notice of him and reversed out of the parking spot and towards the main road.

I opened the maps application on my phone and put in ' _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, New Athens_ '. The screen showed up saying it was around 4 minutes away along with a G.P.S path, I went as fast as the law would allow me before Freddy Fazbears Pizza finally came into view, I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot close to the front door.

I turned on my phone and let out another sigh of relief when the screen showed 10:56am, for the first time ever, I was on time. I got out of my car and walked up to the building, I walked through the glass doors and was introduced with the smell of freshly cooked pizza and screaming kids running around, as I stepped in I almost slipped on a half-eaten slice of pizza sitting on the ground, I scraped my foot on the carpet before looking around for a staff member.

I noticed a male employee leaning against the wall with a light blue uniform on, he looked around 19 and like your typical teen with pimples all over his face, "Excuse me, co-" "oh, uh, w-welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza, how may I help you, sir?" He said snapping back to reality and cutting me off in the process.

"Could you get your boss for me, Mr. Walker?" I asked. "Sure thing, but if it's a complaint you could just tell me and I could pass it on," he said. "No, no complaints, I'm here for an interview," I said. "Stay right here, I'll get him," he said starting to walk off. When he was out of sight I started to look around the pizzeria, "just like I remembered it" I smiled to myself.

I looked over to the stage where the animatronics were, they looked... different. Instead of how I remember it, they were thinner and didn't really look like animatronics at all, their movements were more smooth and human-like and the only sign of them being animatronic was the metal neck.

Freddy looked more male, he had brown fur and looked more bulky than the others. Bonnie and Chica looked thinner and ladylike, both had an hourglass body and, well, _breasts?_ Nothing like I remembered them!

"Ah, Cameron! Good to see you in person!" A familiar voice said, I turned to the source of the voice and saw a bulky guy in a casual outfit. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Walker, I'm ready for the interview" I smiled holding out my hand. "Great, follow me to my office and we'll get started," he said starting to walk away. I put my hand back to my side awkwardly and followed him down the hall. We came to a door with ' _Mathew Walker_ ' on it.

"So your first name is Mathew?" I asked as I read the small sign. "That'll be correct," he said as he opened the door. I walked in and took a seat at the desk. Mr. Walker, or now known as Mathew, took a seat behind the desk and cleared some papers.

"So, tell me about yourself, I've got some records on you here so lying isn't an option," he said pulling out a clipboard. "So, what did you get a degree in at college?" He asked. "Didn't go to college" I replied. "Understandable" he smiled, "High school diploma?" He asked. "Dropped out," I said now playing with my hands. Mathew looked down at the clipboard on his desk and looked through a page.

"Any experience in _anything?_ " He asked. "I ran a lot in high school, top of my class" I replied. "I'll mark that as ' _runner_ '" Mathew said writing onto the clipboard. "Well, the thing is, y-" _Brrr Brrr_.

Mathews phone went off cutting him off mid-sentence, "sorry, I have to take this" he said spinning around on his chair. "You've reached Freddy Fazbears Pizza, your talking to Mr. Walker, how may I help you?" He said happily as he answered the phone.

"Excuse me?"

"But you're on the performance"

"I don't care if your sick"

"stuff the doctor, you're coming in!"

"Oh, well I guess that _does_ sound bad"

"Ok, fine, you can have the day off until your better, no later, the second your better you're coming in"

"I'll make a replacement"

"Ok, bye" he ended hanging the phone up and spinning the chair back around.

"Sorry about that, where was I? Right, you see Mr. Miller, looking over your r- _Actually!_ I have an idea! You see, one of the employees called in sick and we have a performance at Pirate Cove at 11:30, if you fill in for the staff member and do the performance with Foxy, I'll give you the job!" He said as he leaned forward awaiting my response.

"D-definitely! I will! I'll do anything for the job" I smiled. "Great, here's your script and outfit." He said reaching into a draw. "Excuse me?" I asked. "It's not long, so you don't have to remember many lines," he said reassuring me. "No, not the lines, but the outfit?" I said thinking how dumb I'll look in a pirate outfit.

"You want this job, don't you?" He smiled. "Fine, I'll do it" I frowned taking the notebook and pirate outfit in a plastic bag. "You can get ready in Pirates Cove," he said. "With Foxy?" I asked, "that won't be a problem, would it?" He asked. "No, not at all, I'll see you after the show," I said leaving the room. "I _do_ need the money," I thought to myself as I left the room.

 **-Perspective Change-**

My ears perked up when I heard someone step up onto the stage, "Hello?" Someone said ducking into the curtains. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm performing with you" he replied. "Very well, have you read the script?" I asked. "Yeah, on the way here" he replied sounding a bit off. "Everything alright?" I asked noticing he was acting a bit shy.

"Well, I guess it's the fact that I'm having a casual conversation with an animatronic" he replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey, kids! Remember that the show at Pirate Cove is starting in 5 minutes, grab your pizza and take a seat and watch Captain Foxy take on the evil Captain Dree!" A voice announced over the intercom, " _Captain Dree?_ " He asked. "Guess so" I shrugged.

"Say, what's your name," I asked. "My name?" He asked, obviously taken aback by my question. "Yeah, your name" I replied smiling slightly. "Cameron" the now named Cameron replied. "Good to have a name to your face, have you got your lines memorized?" I asked.

"More or less" Cameron replied with a smile, "oh, almost forgot, I have to change into my pirate outfit," he said pulling open a plastic bag. "Mind looking away?" He asked. "Sure" I replied turning around to face the wall. I started tapping out a small tune on my knee with my hook while I was waiting.

After a bit, Cameron was finally dressed. "Looks good on you" I smiled as I turned around. He had ripped brown pants, the same as mine, a black vest with a white undershirt with a black eye patch. "Hey kids, the show at Pirate Cove is starting! Take your seats!" The intercom announced. "Here we go," Cameron said looking over the script one last time. "Almost forgot," I said as I remembered the foam swords. "Here," I said throwing one over to him.

He caught it and got ready to walk out on stage. "Here we go," he said as he left the curtains. "How dumb of, _uh_ , Captain Foxy to leave 'is ship unguarded like this! All his, _uh_ , treasure be mine!" I heard Cameron say in what I heard to be the worst pirate accent ever.

I flicked my eye patch down before I jumped up and left the curtains. "Ah, but my treasure shall be guarded, matey!" I said making some kids cheer. "Hand over ye treasure Captain and no one gets hurt" he replied. "Ye have to try harder than that, matey," I said raising my sword in the air.

"Very well" he replied taking a swing at me, I dodged it with my sword before taking a swing at his legs, he jumped back and almost lost his footing. "Ye have to try harder than that to stop me!" I said taking another swing, and to my surprise got dodged rather well.

I quickly took another swing to try and catch him off guard but once again it was dodged, this time, Cameron pushed the sword back and straight out of my hands sending it sliding across the stage. He took a swing and I jumped back dodging it, I ducked under his next swing and grabbed my sword in the process, before knocking his sword out of his hands.

"Ye, _uh_ , bested me again, Captain Foxy," he said. "And now, Ye have to walk the plank, matey," I said pointing my sword at him, I walked him to the edge of the stage where there were mats positioned on the ground. "Ye be sleepin' with the fishes tonight!" I said still pointing my sword at him. Cameron jumped off the stage and onto the mats, causing the children to clap and cheer. Even some of the adults in the back clapped.

Not long after the room started to clear until it was just me and Cameron. Cameron walked back into Pirates Cove and not long after came back in his original outfit, "great show fellas" Mr. Walker said walking into the room. "Do I have the job?" Cameron asked, "that's a big _yes_ right there" Mr. Walker smiled. "I'll get your uniform," he said as they both left the room. Leaving me alone in the cove.


	2. Chapter 2: The First Night

**Author Notes:**

 **Hello viewers, first off this story is not as popular as my others but I'm not going to give up, I hope somehow it'll arise and be viewed at least over 500 times or this story takes out a 'FanFiction Goal'. If you need me I'll be in the shadows, watching this story grow. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Yay! Anyway, on with the story!**

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Time: Midday_**

I sat in the corner, behind some crates filled with whatever the establishment saw as scraps and garbage, not ironic I was back here as well. The room was dark, with the smell of dust. "Why? Why me?" I whispered to myself quietly as I hugged my knees. "No one likes me, I'm just an outcast, who'd ever like a miserable, broken, loner like me?" I said to myself looking at the breaks through my body.

"I'm no one," I thought as a tear trickled down my cheek and dropped onto the floor below. I looked up at the camera on the wall, the night vision in it broke a while ago, so not even the guard could see me, not that he'd want to, anyway. "It was an accident," I thought as I tried to hold back more tears. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone," I said hugging my knees closer, tears rolling down my cheek. "And now I'm here," I thought.

"Why should I even try anymore? Not like anyone would care if I was dead" I thought. "Vixey, get a hold of yourself, that's not a way to go," I thought, even though I was doubting the comment. I dropped my hands to the side, I felt something under my right hand, I looked down and picked it up, under the soft glow of the light coming from my eyes I could make out a fine shape, it was a screwdriver, probably left behind by a staff member or got dropped out of one of the boxes.

"That'll get the job done," I thought as I stared at the screwdriver in my hands. "One hit to my core and I'm gone," I thought. "I can finally finish this endless suffering" I whispered to myself starting to whimper again. "I shouldn't," I thought, a voice deep down kept telling me to do it, to end this suffering once and for all. I held the screwdriver out and faced it towards me, I felt over my neck, my core, the key to my existence, the thing keeping me going through this endless life of suffering, sits right under my neck.

I felt the outer layer of my body, the spot protecting my core was a bit harder than the rest of my body, but not too harder. One final tear rolled down my cheek before I put both hands on the screwdriver. I closed my eyes before I pulled the screwdriver towards me, it penetrated my body only a centimeter before I dropped it and broke down crying.

"I-I just can't," I thought, throwing the screwdriver across the room, the voice down inside me called me _weak_ , called me _nothing_. For once I could agree with it. I felt a warm liquid ooze out of the mark. I laid down on my side, crying myself to sleep, once again.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Here's your gear, also, if you don't mind come, in an hour early so I can show you around," Mathew said handing me a small black duffel bag. I put it around my shoulder before thanking him and leaving the room. I walked past the main stage and waved goodbye to the employee I met earlier, who was standing in the same spot as before.

After almost slipping over on the same piece of pizza as before I was finally out of the building. "YES!" I yelled as I put my hands in the air. I jumped into my car and threw the duffel bag into the back, pulled out of the parking lot, a huge grin on my face. For some reason, I couldn't help the gut feeling deep inside screaming at me I was making a mistake. "Shut up, me, I finally got a job!" I joked to myself, I decided I should actually pay attention to the road and not get caught up in my thoughts.

I heard the sounds of police sirens before I looked into my rearview mirror and saw a police officer driving behind. Lights blaring. I pulled over as did the cop. "Well shit," I said to myself winding my window down.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked as he walked up to my window.

"No sir" I replied.

"Look back," he said.

I looked out the window and down the road was an intersection, with a red light.

"Just got distracted, officer" I sighed.

"Well I'm going to have to write you a ticket for that" he replied pulling out his notebook. After an awkward silence, he handed me my ticket. "Have a good day?" he said tilting his hat and walking off.

"300$," I said to myself reading the ticket, "I swear, this world doesn't want me to be happy," I said pulling back out into the road.

 _ **Later...**_

I opened my door and threw my stuff onto the bed, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 11:09. I laid down in bed and decided to get some rest before work. I laid down on the mattress and slowly drifted off to sleep. I opened my eyes and yawned before sitting up, I was still pretty tired. "Shit, what time is it?" I said grabbing my phone. "11:45" I muttered to myself. "I didn't set a fucking alarm," I said getting out of bed.

"No time for a shower," I said grabbing the duffel bag. I unzipped it and grabbed out the uniform, I took off my clothes and got dressed as fast as I could, the uniform was a light blue polo shirt with black jeans, I noticed a belt sitting on the bottom of my bag, I took it out and looked at it, it was a utility belt with a flashlight and small silver thing on the other side, I clipped it around my waist before grabbing out a gold badge from the bag, leaving it empty.

"Night Guard," I said reading the words off the badge. I walked into the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair before grabbing my phone and leaving outside into the dark. I jumped into my car and started my journey to the pizzeria.

 ** _Later..._**

The establishment finally came into view, it was creepy at night with the sign being lit up with yellow neon lights. Some flickering and some being off altogether, a soft mist settled on the ground of the empty parking lot adding to the creepiness. I pulled up close to the front doors before stepping out of my car and starting my walk towards the front door.

As I walked in I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. "Sorry, we closed, like, 2 hours ago, come back at 8 tomorrow" a young guy mopping the floor said. "I'm the night guard" I replied. "You? Well Mr. Walker wanted to see you in his office, you almost missed him" he said pointing down the hall before going back to cleaning. "Thanks" I smiled as I started walking towards his office.

I got in front of the door and knocked three times, I heard loud rustling from inside before Mathew answered the door, "gotta go, here's your keycard, your office is down the hall over there, there's a recorded message in your office to help you" he said walking past me with a backpack on his back. "Good luck," he said finally throwing me my keycard.

I watched as he walked out the front door along with the janitor, before locking up behind him. "First night" I smiled to myself as I walked towards my office. As I took a seat on the roller chair I noticed a flashing red light on an old phone. I played the message back.

"Hello, hello hello? Uh, welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! _Heh, You pretty much just signed a one-way ticket to he-_ uh, Y-you see, uh, this message is meant to help you through your first night, uh, first off, there's 2 doors either side of you, those are meant to be closed in case of, uh, ahem... emergencies..."

"emergencies?" I thought to myself.

"Also, in front of you there's a tablet, that's hooked up to the security system, the cameras have night vision, except the storage room, they'll get it fixed eventually, I hope, so, yeah, you have that... uh, also the building runs on a generator at night, so you only have limited power... so I thi- oh, wait, almost forgot, _that could've been, heh, pretty bad_. You see, the animatronics do tend to _wander_ a bit, and if they catch you, no ones why, probably a glitch, but they'll sort of... uh... forcefully stuff you inside a suit filled with cross beams, wires, and other animatronic necessities, yeah, that may result in... ahem, _death_... anyway, goodnight, see you tomorrow" he said as the phone cut off.

I was just sitting there with my eyes widened. "Death?" I said to myself, "no, no way, it could j-just be a-a-a... a joke! Yeah, to mess with first-time employees" I said making myself feel a little better, "I grabbed the tablet on the desk and opened to the security feed. No one moved... yet. "I need to relax," I thought, leaning back in my chair. "Just a horrible, sick, twisted joke"

I looked down on my belt and grabbed my flashlight, I shined it around the room before putting it back on my belt. I grabbed out the strange silver cylinder. "What's this do?" I thought to myself looking at it. I tried looking for a button. Nothing. I tried hitting it but it did nothing, I flicked it towards the ground and to my surprise, it extended. "It's a fucking baton!" I said to myself looking at it, I pushed it back in and flicked it out again, "Cool" I smiled to myself.

 _CLINK!_

I jumped back in my chair, I pushed the baton back and put it on my belt. I peeked out of the right door and down the pitch black hall.

 _CLINK!_

"I-I... uh, I've got a gun, you better leave now, or else!" I yelled out trying to sound intimidating but failing horribly. Nothing happened. I jumped back onto the roller chair and pulled up the cameras, I opened the stage camera.

"Someone's gone," I said to myself as my heart started to pump faster, "where the fuck did you go, Bonnie?" I said to myself flicking through the cameras, on one video feed, I saw him at the end of the hallway, the hallway outside my office. At this point my heart was racing faster and faster every second, it was something straight out of a nightmare. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it down the hall, I saw Bonnie standing, staring in my direction.

My face was pale, ripped of color, "I'm going to get stuffed in a fucking suit" I thought to myself. I quickly opened the camera feed and made sure everyone else was there. Everyone else was in their place except for Bonnie, I flicked through all the cameras until it turned to static. _Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink._ I was frozen in fear, "That. Was. TOO CLOSE" I said looking to the left hall, I grabbed my flashlight and slowly crept over the doorway.

I aimed it up, and slowly pressed the power button...

 ** _screeEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

I jumped back into my office and hit the door button faster than I've ever hit _anything_ in my entire life. The door slammed down with a bang that echoed through the entire building. I jumped back from the door and tripped over my own feet. I laid on the ground staring at the door, _Clink. Clink. Clink. Clink._ I found the strength in me to stand up, I shined my torch through the window and the animatronic was nowhere to be seen.

"Yeah, fuck this," I said dropping my torch, I ran over to the other door and slammed it shut. Before sitting down on my chair in the middle of the room, shaking uncontrollably. I rolled to the desk and grabbed the tablet, I flicked through the cameras, Chica was now missing.

I noticed in the corner of the screen there was a percentage marked as 'Generator Power' and the percentage showed 78%. "Shit, shit, shit" I muttered to myself, "I have to save power," I said looking at the doors, I shined my torch out the left window, nothing. With a shaky hand, I opened the door... nothing.

I grabbed the tablet again, this time, it showed 76%. I shined my torch out the right window, nothing there. I took a deep breath and hit the button, but instantly regretted it when I saw a yellow animatronic standing in the doorway. Frozen in fear, we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, until a loud screech kicked me back to reality, I jumped back and threw my roller chair into it. The animatronic stumbled back and I grabbed the tablet and made a run for it.

I ran out the opposite door and down the hallway, "they could be anywhere" I thought as I raced to the end of the hall.

 _ **screeEEEEEEEE!**_

Bonnie jumped from the shadows and tackled me to the wall and sending the tablet to the ground, with my free hand I reached for my baton and flicked it open before hitting the animatronic in the hand pinning me to the wall, with the first few hits I made a large dent and the animatronic stumbled back, holding it's hand.

I ducked down and grabbed the tablet before pushing my baton back in and putting it back on the belt, I ran down the hall and ducked into the closest room, I heard the clinking of the animatronics following in close pursuit, I quickly looked around the room with the light of the tablet for any form of escape, I noticed an air vent to the side and I quickly ran over, I tried prying it open with my hands but it wouldn't budge, I jumped up and started kicking it, I heard the sound of 2 animatronics making their way into the room.

"FUCK!" I screamed as I tried to pry it open again, I looked behind me and saw 2 sets of glowing eyes gaining fast. To my luck the air vent cover finally cracked open and wasting no time at all I crawled inside as fast as I could, and my heart almost stopped for the third time tonight as I felt a cold, metal hand grab my ankle, and start pulling me out.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I tried pulling myself in but to no avail. I felt around the vent for something to grab but felt nothing but dust, until I felt a piece of metal sticking out, I grabbed it with my hand and it instantly dug in, making me yell in pain but the animatronic could no longer pull me. I started kicking at the animatronic with my one free foot, I ended up getting a good hit on its hand and it let me go, I quickly crawled further into the vents, until I was out of sight of the animatronics.

After about 20 seconds I stopped and rested, holding my cut, blood oozing out over my hand. I reached down and ripped a hand-sized piece of my pants off and held it over the wound. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" I kept repeating to myself, tears rolling down my cheek. I felt a mixture of dread, adrenaline, and anger run through my body.

I pulled the tablet out in front of me with my one good hand and turned it on, it now had a huge crack in the corner of the screen along with a spot of messed up color and the occasional flicker from where I dropped it. I checked the time, "3:30am" I muttered to myself. I laid my head down next to an open part of the vent to get some fresh air, "I'll have to wait it out here" I thought as I closed my eyes.

 _Dun ding ding don. Don ding ding_ dun, I reached into my pocket and grabbed my phone out before turning the alarm off. "I... did it" I smiled to myself, tears of joy rolling down my cheek. I looked out the vent and saw the lights turn on and the front door open, Mathew walked inside and looked around before starting towards the hallway, I grabbed the tablet and climbed through the open part of the vent above the hallway, before yelling the entire fall down. "I didn't think about that," I thought to myself as I laid on the ground, tablet held close to my chest.

"Cameron?" Mathew asked standing over me in disbelief. "Your _... fucking... robots... tried to kill me_ "

"Come to my office, please, do you need a hand up?"

"I'll be fine"

I followed Mathew into his office, still wondering if last night was a dream or not.

"Take a seat"

"what happened?"

"You fucking robots tried to kill me, I hurt my fucking hand"

"give me a look"

I took the cloth off my hand and showed him the mark.

"It's not deep, luckily, you could patch it up with a band-aid"

he reached into a draw before passing me a band-aid. I put it over the mark before looking back up at him.

"I quit"

"Wait!" He bursted out as I stood up.

"A thousand dollars"

"A thousand dollars?"

"Per week" Mathew's mood instantly changed from professional to almost begging.

"But sir, I-I nearly got killed!"

He sat there in silence, obviously thinking.

"1,500 per week and I'll... give you a layout of the place"

I sat back down and started thinking.

"I could buy so many things with 1,500$, plus the map layout could make it easier"

"Please, we really need you on the team"

he sat there eagerly awaiting my response.

"If you make it 1,750$ with the building layout we have a deal"

"Drive a hard bargain, I respect that... you have a deal" he smiled returning back to his professional voice.

"See you tomorrow then, Cameron?"

"Sadly"

I left his office before proceeding out the front door, I took one last look at the animatronics on stage, "see you tonight" I shrugged. I left the building and got into my car before proceeding back to the motel.

 ** _Later..._**

I laid down on my bed, it wasn't good but it was better than the air vent, at least. I pulled out my key card that I somehow held onto, it was white with 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Staff Member' written in black, bold letters. I put it away before I took out my phone and decided to look through some self-defense videos, so I could at least have a _chance_ tomorrow.

I found a video on YouTube with self-defense tutorials with batons, I set my phone up on the bedside table and mimicked the moves on screen. Before long I had some basic moves nailed down before I decided to do something else. I grabbed the piece of ripped fabric from my pocket and rinsed out the blood under the kitchen tap, I grabbed my sewing kit, it wasn't some super duper advanced sewing machine but just a needle with some fabric, I grabbed the piece of my pants and began sewing it on, my head bobbing slightly with the movement of the needle.

Before long the rip was sewn and looked good as new, I was even surprised at how good the job was. I finally decided to got dressed into my casual outfit before laying down in bed, slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: The Other One

**Author Notes:**

 **Yay! I we hit 100 views! only 400 to go. Either way, this is officially chapter 3! Also this story now has cover art which was made by me, so anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 _Beep Beep Beep Beep!_ I actually managed to set an alarm this time. I yawned and sat up in bed, slowly making my way to the shower. I turned the shower on, the temperature was uneven and the water felt like needles, but I needed a shower, a night In a dusty air vent doesn't make you look too pretty. I took my clothes off and stepped into the shower. I grabbed a bottle of shampoo off the ground and read the text at the front. Smiling at how cliche it sounded.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEE**_

I jolted back and slipped over, hitting my head on the tiles, my eyes quickly darted around the room. "What the fuck" I yelled out, it was only then that I thought about the serious mental issues this job would give me, running for your life and getting hunted down for five days does that. I slowly pulled myself off the shower ground before doing one last check around. "Pull yourself together, Cameron," I said to myself picking the bottle of shampoo back up.

 _ **Later...**_

" _Fuck my life_ " I muttered as I pulled into the parking lot. My shift didn't start for another 10 minutes but I wanted to get in a bit early. As I walked through the front doors, I could smell what I assumed to be oil, but I couldn't exactly pinpoint the source. As I walked towards the office I could feel three sets of eyes, watching my every move.

My walk ended up turning into a slow sprint. I finally made it to my office, the time on my phone read 11:55. I sat down on the chair and rolled forward, on the tablet, there was a piece of paper with something attached to it with a paper clip.

I picked up the piece of paper, it simply read ' _Good Luck_ ' and on the back was the map Mathew promised me, it was drawn in pencil and had every room marked, cameras were marked in circles and air vents were outlined in red pencil. I silently thanked him, before putting the piece of paper in my pocket.

I pulled up the tablet and turned it on, all the lights were still on and the time in the corner read 11:59 now. I flicked through the cameras for a couple of seconds before the feed went dark, outside my room all the lights went out. The time in the corner struck 12:00. Not long after the cameras went into night vision with a dark green tint to them, only making it creepier. " _Pull yourself together. Pull yourself together._ " I kept repeating to myself.

I sat in silence for a couple of seconds. "The phone dude," I thought as I played tonight's message back.

"Hey, look, day 2, good job... many people quit after the first night, I'm guessing your boss, whoever he might be when your hearing this, gave you a hefty amount of money? Heh, probably, or your just into thrill seeking. Anyways, uh, not going to take up too much of your time, so first most important is that there are blind spots in your cameras, and those blind spots happen to be right outside your door, so if you can't find a robot, _ahem_ , animatronic, _excuse me_ , then check your blind spots... okay, Hmm, blah blah blah, also keep an eye on Foxy, he's in Pirates Cove by the way, don't let it leave... it's fast, _really_ fast. Anyway, that's all for now, I'll see you on day 3, goodnight, and good luck, you're going to need it" Beep.

"Okay, so Foxy," I said to myself. I flicked back to the stage camera and made sure everyone was still there. A screen flicker made me jump a bit, the damage from last night still wasn't repaired.

 ** _'It's me'_**

I yelled and jumped back as the words kept screaming in my head and images of the animatronics flicked through my head. "Fuck, get away, get the fuck out of my head" I screamed. It seemed to listen as just as I screamed it was gone, as fast as it started.

I was laying on the ground, I must've fallen out of my chair. "Fuck, get a fucking hold of yourself, Cameron, you can't survive at this rate," I said as I stood up. I put the chair back on its legs and sat down. I checked the tablet. " _3:46!_ " I yelled in disbelief. I checked my phone. _3:46_. "I was out for 3 fricken hours," I said flicking through the cameras.

Bonnie was gone, Chica was gone, Foxy was looking out of the curtains. "I'm fucked," I said. The shined my torch down the right hall, Chica was standing at the end menacingly. I checked the right door, nothing. "I'm fucked" I repeated to myself as I scanned through the cameras, "no..." I uttered in disbelief. "No, no fucking way," I said staring at Pirate Cove, or shall I say _nothing_.

The curtains were open and Foxy was nowhere to be seen.

clink... clink... CLINK... CLINK. CLINK. CLINK CLINK CLINKCLINKCLINK. I jumped for the right door, time seemed to slow, like everything was moving in slow motion, out of the corner of my eye I saw a red blur making its way to me, to kill me, to stuff me in a suit. I reached the buttons, I slammed it before hitting the ground with a thud. _The light outside turned on_.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE**_

I jumped back and threw my chair at him, before running out the right door. As I ran out I slammed the door shut button, slamming a steel door between me and my pursuer. I was now in the East Hall and Foxy was half trapped in my office.

I heard him run out the other door, with no time to spare I bolted down the East Hall as fast as possible, as I reached the end I heard a robot jump out at me, I quickly slid under its attack before jumping back to my feet. " _Holy shit, that worked!_ " I thought as the slightest amount of joy crept over my body.

I bolted past the bathroom and into the North Hall. I quickly grabbed the map out and shined the torch from my utility belt at it. "NORTH HALLS A FUCKING DEAD END!" I yelled a little louder than I should've. I looked to my left then to my right before looking behind me, at the dark figure of Foxy made its way to me.

Without thinking I ran into the closest door, and by that, I mean I actually ran _into_ it, it was locked. I felt a small plastic box with a slot in it sticking out of the wall next to it. It took me only a second to realize what it was.

I quickly stumbled for my keycard before putting it into the slot. _DEE_. "Fuck" I yelled as I tried again. _DEE_. I looked over my shoulder, Foxy was gaining quickly, going from a walk to a sprint. I flipped the keycard in one final attempt and shoved it into the slot. _Beep Beep_.

The door clicked open and I burst in. Foxy followed quickly behind. I stepped back and flicked open my baton as Foxy stepped through the door.

"Come on, make it easier for me and the big boy" Foxy said going into a fighting position.

"Not a fucking chance" I replied.

"I don't want to do this, I have to, Freddy will be very pissed if I don't," Foxy said stepping forward.

"Sorry, no deal" I replied.

"You're a nice person, really, sorry about this" he replied lunging at me, catching me off guard.

I fell to the ground and felt a hook go through my shoulder. I quickly retaliated and hit him with the baton, he jumped off me and we both stood back, I jumped forward and sent about 8 strikes to his shoulder, nearly tearing his arm clean off, it was now only dangling uselessly, hanging from some wires.

I sent one final blow to the head, to my surprise the yellow light in Foxy's eyes went dark and he fell to the ground. I grabbed my shoulder to try and stop the bleeding before making my way out of the room.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 **Emergency System Shutdown.**

 **Scanning. . .**

 **Critical Damage(s) Detected In: Right Arm**

 **Awaiting Repair. . .**

* * *

 **Critical Damage(s) Repaired.**

 **System Reboot. . .**

 **Time Reset: 4:47am**

 **Reboot Successful. . .**

"Arghh, what happened," I said sitting up. I felt my arm, it was... _fixed?_ There was a new endoskeleton in there and everything. I looked around the room I was sitting in, it was a storage room. "Who helped me?" I called into the darkness. _Nothing_.

"Hello?" I called out again. _Nothing_. I started walking towards the exit when I heard a voice from behind me. "M-m, p-lease, m-m-my _CH_ -y n- _CHHHHH_ " the glitched voice rung out, cutting into loud static and ringing. I quickly backed out of the room and into the hall.

"The hell was that?" I said, for once in my life I felt sort of _scared_. I made my way back to the cove, I pulled the curtains aside before sitting down in the small room. I felt over my arm, it was good as new, like nothing ever happened to it. "But who?" I asked. I thought back to the static voice that rung out. "Could it be from whoever owned that voice?" I thought.

"There's a chance" I shrugged. "B-but whatever it was fixed me, I should go back tomorrow to at least thank it, the thing helped me so there's a huge chance it doesn't want to hurt me," I thought. "Worth a shot," I said as I leaned my head against the wall.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 ** _Earlier That Night..._**

"GET AWAY! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I awoke to the night guard, yelling in the distance, I knew that the other animatronics, whoever they may be, would be out to kill him. I honestly felt sorry for him.

My ears perked up as I tried to listen closer to what was going on out there. I heard the soft sound of footsteps, followed by a deafening scream that echoed through the building. "Poor guy, I was hoping you'll get out, you sounded so young," I thought. I decided not to think about it, to focus on something else for the time being.

I remembered back to when I used to perform, to sing for the kids. Back in the previous location in 1987. Do de dum do do de. I started humming along to the old song I used to sing. Do dum do de _CH_ dum, do _CHH_ oo do dee _CHHHHHHH_. I quickly covered my mouth, my voice box was badly damaged, too loud and it my voice turns to a warped, glitched, static.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I tried again. Do de dum _CHHH_ do dddd _CHHHHH_. Once again my voice rang out into a static, high-pitched ring, anything above a whisper is impossible. I slowly rested my head on the side of a crate. "NORTH HALLS A FUCKING DEAD END" I heard someone scream out.

"wait, the night guards alive? But how" I asked myself. _DEE_. A soft ring filled the room. _DEE_. The sound repeated itself.

It only took me a couple of seconds to realize the night guard was trying to get into the storage room, the same storage room I was in. I slowly reached into a crack in my body and disconnected a wire. The lights in my eyes flickered before turning off. Throughout the lonely years I've had to myself, I've found out a few tricks about myself.

As the room went pitch black a loud _BEEP BEEP_ filled the room before the door slammed open, I crawled into the shadows a bit more and watched what was going on. I saw the night guard stumble in and grab something off his belt. He was talking to someone, probably an animatronic. "That's new," I thought to myself.

I saw something lunge forward at him sending him to the ground, I watched in surprise as they both got up, the night guard jumped forward and around 8 loud bangs filled the room followed by a thud. After a couple of seconds, the door slammed shut, leaving me in the room with, what I assume, to be a damaged animatronic, I reconnected my eye lights and slowly crept over.

I peeked down the tiny corridor leading to the doorway and saw the animatronic, the most notable damage was the right arm, dangling from only a couple of wires, a patch of liquid sitting around the wound, the endoskeleton inside the arm was badly damaged. With the soft light of my eyes I looked over the animatronic, it was red with pointed ears and a gold piercing in his right one, a long, red tail fell to the side and he had a short snout with sharp white teeth. It didn't take long to realize he was a fox... like me, well I was a vixen _but still_.

I peeked at the poster on the wall and looked through the names. "I think his name is Foxy, that sounds right" I whispered to myself. As I studied the animatronic the soft feel of joy filled hit my body, the first bit of joy I've felt in years. "I could fix him," I thought.

I grabbed the fox around the waist and dragged it further into the storage room, I softly laid him on the ground and studied his arm, I reached into a damaged part and disconnected the wires and brought his arm to the side, I checked over the rest of his body, everything else seemed to be in working order. I remembered back to the manual I found on how the animatronics worked, I mainly used it to figure out what wires did what in my body.

"If an animatronic takes serious damage, it will shut down until repairs are made to prevent a system restore," I said to myself, I knew the entire manual, word by word, well most of it at least, I usually only read the first half. It's been the only thing I could ever read back here, apart from the text on the different posters. I picked up the damaged arm, the outer layer was covering the damaged endoskeleton with only a few screws.

I got up and walked over to the screwdriver from last night, memories flooding back into my head. How I almost took my own life. I sighed and picked up the screwdriver before walking back over to Foxy.

I undid the screws and pulled the damaged endoskeleton out of his arm. I dropped it to the side and walked over to a small crate in the corner of the room, the top was hammered down but years of rot had made it weak and I could easily pull it off.

I scavenged through the box of animatronic parts, they were only simple stuff like endoskeleton parts and different wires. After a bit I found a seemingly new right arm endoskeleton, it had a bit of rust here and there but it still moved smoothly, I walked back over to Foxy and disconnected the small broken part still connected to his body, I reconnected the new endoskeleton part.

By now he was practically fixed, I just had to reconnect the wires and put his outer arm on. I grabbed the 6 wires and looked over the arm. "Oh dammit," I thought as I looked over the arm, I had no idea where the wires actually went. " _Where'd I put that manual_ ," I thought as I looked around.

 ** _Later..._**

"Good as new" I smiled to myself as I screwed his outer arm back on. As the fox started to twitch I walked back to the shadows and disconnected my eye lights again. I watched as he finally woke up, he uttered something before he stood up and looked around before feeling his arm.

"Who helped me" he called out to my surprise. "Come on Vixey, talk to him," I thought as I watched him. "I-I did, how's the arm?" I asked quietly. "Hello?" He called out. "He didn't hear me," I thought. "Please, please voice, please don't fail me now," I thought as I sighed. "M-m, p-lease, m-m-my _CH_ -y n- _CHHHHH_ " I quickly cupped my hands over my mouth.

My voice was glitched and warped and came out at different pitches. I looked back up to the fox, but it was too late, he was already gone. I fell to my side as a tear rolled down the cheek. "And I'm alone, once again," I thought. The voice deep down inside me called me an idiot for even trying. It was right, I'm just destined to be alone, forever, a victim of the one day the screwdriver actually does go through my chest.


	4. Chapter 4: The Deal

**Author Notes:**

 **Hello viewers! here is the 4th chapter in Mangled Memories! I recently went on a camping trip to the national park with my friends and family, I managed to climb a mountain and find a cozy spot to do some writing, I was up there for hours typing out chapters for all my stories, so with that said I hope that the peacefulness helped me concentrate and that this chapter is better quality, tell me in the form of a review! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"Fuck my life. Fuck my life. Fuck my life" I kept muttering over and over again. _Bang Bang Bang_. I looked up at the windows, I was surrounded, Bonnie on the left and Chica on the right, Freddy was the only one that hasn't moved. _Bang Bang Bang_. I held my hands over my ears, I looked at the tablet. 5:57. I only had 2% power left.

 _Bang Bang Bang._

Make that 1%.

I grabbed out my phone, opened notes, and started typing. ' _Whoever finds this my name is Cameron and I'm stuffed in a suit in the back somewhere. Please tell my mom that I love her a lot, her name is Sarah Miller and she is in California somewhere on holiday_ ' that's all I could think of. I dropped the phone and sat back and awaited my doom. The banging stopped.

I peeked my head slightly towards the window. I waited. Waited for my doom. Waited for the animatronics to come back. The lights outside turned on. I fell back and started crying, it was a mix of joy and anger. I just sat there crying until I heard another bang on the door making me jump. "Cameron, it's me!" A familiar voice yelled out. I shakily hit the door button before it slid open. Mathews face instantly turned from joy to worry. "Shit! What happened, how much trouble did they give you?" He asked comforting me.

" _Fuck. You_ " I muttered, I was still shaking uncontrollably. I pushed him out of the way and made my way to the front door. "Will I see you later?" He asked. "Yes. I need the money and you know that" I said as I walked into the parking lot. I jumped into my car and started my journey home. I started rumbling random gibberish, mostly anger and death threats against Mathew and the animatronics.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEE!**_

The sudden scream made me jump to the side, I swerved the car before slamming on the brakes, making the car behind me swerve out of the way. The driver stuck his finger up at me as he drove past. "FUCK!" I screamed as I hit my head on the steering wheel. "FUCK FUCK FUCK" I screamed, continuing to hit the steering wheel. "I've still got 3 fucking nights until my fucking paycheck" I yelled. I rested my head on the back of the seat before starting to drive again.

 _ **Later...**_

"Fuck, I've hit the deep end of life" I muttered as I laid down in bed. I don't even want to sleep, I was fucking 22, _I shouldn't be risking my life in a fucked up kids pizzeria, I should be out with some mates getting wasted and spending our life the way we want to._ I closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Running. Running through the pizzeria, sets of eyes chasing me. Surrounded. Eyes everywhere. Falling. Dragged away to my doom. Stuffed in a suit, gagging for breath as the metal poles penetrated my body, wires digging into me, every bit of pain felt real. "It's me" the familiar voice rung out.

"ITS FUCKING WHO!" I gagged out.

 _Black._

I awoke, not to reality, but another dream, more like a lucid dream. Everything around me was white, I was floating in the middle of nowhere.

" _It's me_ " the voice repeated.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed.

" _I can't-help-save_ " the voice choked out sounding like a CD skipping, like it wasn't meant to be able to do that, breaking whatever was holding it back.

"Help who! Who the fuck do I help! AND WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU" I screamed.

" _Stay at-help-v-vi-_ " the voice cut out. I shot back into reality. "Fuck!" I screamed. "Answer me fucker" I screamed at my room. " _Shut the fuck up_ " a voice yelled out from downstairs. "Vi! Who's vi?" I said, quietly this time. No response. "Goddam, I'm going insane" I whispered to myself as I laid back in bed. Drifting off to sleep, once again.

 _ **Later...**_

I awoke laying in my bed, drenched in sweat. A heavy thunderstorm in the distance. I had another nightmare but it was more like the first one I had other than the second one. I slowly stood up and grabbed my phone, one missed call from my mom. That was strange, we haven't talked for a while, I only saw on Facebook she recently went on holidays. I looked at the phone for a second before returning the missed call. I sat there, listening to the ringing.

"You've reached Sarah Miller, I can't get to the phone right cause I'm probably out having a party or tending to my garden, so please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" I listened to the beep.

" _Hey mum, it's Cameron, I know we haven't talked in a while but hear me out. Some bad shit is going down in my life, don't fret, I'll be fine, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, a lot._ " I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

" _Please don't call me back, just, please don't call me back, thanks mom, for everything you've done for me, I love you a lot,_ " I said hanging the phone up. I put it in my pocket before getting ready for work.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Time: 11:59**_

I watched as the night guard walked into the building, he was shaking a lot and hugged his hands to his chest.

 **Night Mode Enabled. . .**

I peeked out the door and around the building, the lights were already out and the cameras were lit up. I snuck through the building and over to the North Hall. I walked over to the Storage Room door. "Should I?" I thought as I looked at the door. "I need confirmation" I shrugged as I pushed the door. "Locked," I said as I stepped back. I looked over to the keycard slot, I pulled the cover off and disconnected a wire, Beep Beep.

 _Yeah, this place doesn't have really good security._ I peeked around the darkness before walking in further. "Hello?" I called out. Silence, the only sound was my voice echoing off the wall. "Is anyone here?" I called out again. Silence. "Well, whoever you were, whoever helped me last night... thank you," I said as I started to leave the room. "Wait" I heard a really quiet voice call out. I looked around the room, "probably just hearing things" I thought as I want to leave the room again, but something stopped me in my tracks.

I saw a slight flicker from a corner, then 2 golden eyes lit up. I walked over slowly. As I got closer I could make out the shape of a badly damaged, white vixen. "You're the one the guy was talking about," I said edging closer. "You helped me last night?" I asked. The vixen nodded at me. "What's your name?" I asked.

"M-my name?" The vixen asked, seeming taken aback by my question.

"You have a name, don't you?" I asked. The vixen nodded.

"V-Vixey," she said with a slight smile.

"Why are you back here?" I asked.

The smile on Vixey's face turned into a frown as a tear rolled down her cheek before she quickly looked away and wiped it with her hand.

"It's ok, we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I said. "My names Foxy" I smiled.

"I figured that out" she replied.

"So what did you perform as, that is if you performed at all. If you don't mind answering" I asked. She looked down and seemed to start thinking.

"A-a pirate, at the previous location," she said looking back up at me.

"Really?" I asked, taken back by the fact that she was also a pirate.

"What, do ya expect me ta speak like 'tis, matey" she smiled.

"Not exactly, it's just that I'm a pirate too," I chuckled.

"Really?" She asked.

"'Tis be correct, lass, the name be Captain Foxy, sailin' the seven seas with me crew... and the daring and brave, Vixey" I smiled, my intro even sounded better with her at the end.

"Y-you... really?" She stuttered out.

"Oh, th-ank y-you _CH_ f- _CHHHHHHH_ " I quickly covered my ears as the deafening sound filled the room.

When it stopped, Vixey was looking to the side with her hands over her mouth, tears rolling down her cheek.

"I-I'm sorry, you can leave if you want, I don't want to waste your time," she said stepping back further into the shadows.

"No, wait, it's not your fault, it sounds like your voice box is broken," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's been broken for years" she replied.

"How long have you been here for?" I asked.

She looked back up at me, "w-what year is it?" She asked.

"According to my system, 2016" I replied.

She looked down at the ground, probably trying to do some calculations.

" _29 years_ " she replied.

"How long have you had the chip, the one that gives you all the feelings and emotions?" I asked.

"Since 1987 so I guess 29 years as well." She replied.

"You've been back here with the chip for 29 years? That must've been torture" I said.

She looked to her side and felt her chest. "It was, you've been the first person I've talked to for at least 20 years" she replied putting her hand down.

"They usually get scared of my warped voice, it only happens if I talk too loud, so that's why I've been whispering" she replied.

I felt so sorry for her, broken voice, years of loneliness, no one to talk to. I wanted to help her, to make her how she was in 1987. But it'll be a long shot.

"Hey, I'll see you later, I'll come back tomorrow," I said starting to leave for the door.

"Really? You'll come back... to see _me?_ " She asked, genuinely surprised.

"Of course, talk to you tomorrow," I said walking out of the room. I had an idea, but it involved breaking the number one rule Freddy has set. I started walking down the West Hall.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I whimpered as I sat beck in my chair, the right door was closed. The power just hit 45%. A huge storm was battering heavy rain against the building, making sound a limited recourse. I looked up at the cameras and scanned through the building. A soft clink made me freeze.

I looked over to the left just in time to see a red furred animatronic standing in the doorway. I screamed and jumped back, falling out of the chair and sending the tablet flying. I quickly crawled into the corner and covered my face with my hands, awaiting my doom... that never came. "JUST FUCKING KILL ME AND GET IT OVER WITH" I yelled.

"Wait, night guard, I'm not going to hurt you," Foxy said to my surprise. "I... I need your help," he said. My body was filled with confusion, the robot that's been wanting to kill me for the past 2 nights now needs my help, the confusion was soon replaced with anger. " _What?_ " I blurted out.

"I nee-"

"WHAT!" I screamed out at the top of my lungs as I looked up at it. The fox was looking at me in confusion. "YOUR MEANING TO TELL ME, THAT THE SAME FOX THAT WANTED TO KILL ME FOR THE PAST TWO NIGHTS NOW NEEDS MY HELP!?" I screamed out. Foxy was at a loss for words, he obviously didn't know what to say. I just broke down.

"I'VE BEEN FIGHTING FOR MY LIFE FOR 3 FUCKIN DAYS, CUT MY HAND, GOT A FUCKING _HOOK_ STABBED INTO MY SHOULDER! FUCKED MY ENTIRE LIFE UP JUST BECAUSE I WAS A HUGE FUCK UP SINCE HIGH SCHOOL, A FUCKING FUCK UP FOR TAKING THIS JOB. ALL I WANTED WAS THE MONEY! TO LIVE MY FUCKING LIFE WITH THE SLIGHTEST BIT OF HAPPINESS, _MY MUM HATES ME_ , _MY DAD IS DEAD_ , _I LIVE IN A FUCKING MOTEL_ , _I HAVE NO FRIENDS_ , _I'M SUFFERING FROM CONSTANT NIGHT TERRORS AND HALLUCINATIONS_ ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU AND YOUR FUCKING METAL FRIENDS, ALL BECAUSE I WANTED TO LIVE MY FUCKING LIFE LIKE A _**NORMAL FUCKING GODAMM PERSON!**_ " I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears coming from my cheek. I just broke down then and there, I curled up in a ball and burst into tears.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

I stood there at a loss for words, I was watching a full grown man breaking down into tears. It was only then that I realized the hell I've put this guy through, and every other night Guard for that matter. _I felt like shit_. "Please, I know I've put you through hell but I need your help, it isn't about me, it's about Vixey, I want to fix her but I need parts, you can leave the pizzeria, I can't, please, can you help me?" I asked.

The night guard looked up at me. Still crying.

"Say the name again," he asked.

" _Vixey?_ " I asked.

"Vi. The voice wanted me to help Vixey, but could it be?" he said in realization.

"Will you help me?" I asked.

"Fuck, just fuck. I'll... I'll help you, but first, you not allowed to hurt me" he said.

"Wasn't planning on it" I smiled.

"So... fuck it, what do you want me to do?" He asked.

"Every animatronic comes with a replacement voice box owned by the original builder, if you can get Vixey's replacement one, that'll be fantastic," I asked.

"But who the fuck would be the original builder?" He blurted out.

"Ask Mr. Walker" I replied

"Fuck, I guess I have to" he replied.

"I'll see you around, night guard?" I asked.

"Just call me Cameron" he replied.

"Sure, Cameron" I replied leaving the room.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Yeah, what the fuck just happened?!" I thought. "I just made a fucking deal with the one thing that tried to kill me," I thought, hitting the desk. "Fuck" I yelled quickly picking the tablet up off the floor. "I forgot the other bloody animatronics," I thought as I flicked through the cameras. "Bonnie, parts & service, Chica, sounds like the kitchen, Freddy... _shit_ " I muttered under my breath, Freddy was gone, nowhere to be seen.

I froze in my tracks when a loud laugh echoed through the building, It was the scariest thing I've heard all night. "Fuck, I'm so fucked" I muttered as I skimmed through the cameras. I almost dropped the tablet when he finally came into view, staring into the camera, black eyes with white dots, right outside the right door. I turned my head to the door, I slowly reached for my torch, I aimed it before finally hitting the power button.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEE!**_

I fell back and slammed the door, I stepped back, shaking uncontrollably. _BANG!_ Something hit the door. _BANG!_ It slammed again making the door dent in a bit. It was only now that I realized Freddy was trying to get in. _BANG!_ I stepped back further, my torch dropped out of my hand. Silence. I sat back for what felt like an eternity.

 _BANG!_ Freddy appeared at the window, he smashed at it causing a small crack. _BANG!_ The crack grew, I was well and truly fucked. After one last pound, the window shattered, millions of shards flew everywhere, I grabbed the tablet and held it close to my chest before running out of the left door, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEE!_**

Bonnie jumped from the shadows, the sudden burst made me lose balance and trip. I felt a cold, metal hand grab my ankle, I screamed in pain as the hand held tighter, I felt a break, _the fucking thing broke my ankle_. Bonnie started to pull me back towards the office. I yelled in pain as I grabbed my baton, I jumped forward and slammed the baton into the side of its head, it screeched in pain and let my ankle go, why it didn't deactivate like Foxy did was beyond me.

I jumped to my feet and started limping down the corridor. I heard the all deafening sound of clinking as the animatronic returned its vision on me. I tried to go faster but my broken ankle wouldn't allow it. I felt a cold hand grab the side of my face, before slamming my head into the wall. My vision went blurry, I could just make out the glow of the animatronic's eyes.

I swung, missed and almost lost my balance and dropped the tablet in the process. I took one last hit and slammed it square on the side of the head. It stumbled back and to my luck fell over, I felt the side of my head, blood. It wasn't long until I would black out, I made my way down the hall. I had to get out of the open, I tried opening the closest door, locked like the Storage Room.

I stumbled for my key card, if the animatronics caught me pass out here I'd be done for. I pushed the card in. _Beep Beep_. I pushed in before tripping over my own feet, my vision was going fast. I got up and slammed the door shut before locking it. I looked around the room with the little vision I had. The wall had an ocean painted on, one side had a big brown ship painted as well, the floors were covered in chairs with a small, wooden stage up the front, with the all too familiar, purple curtains. I stumbled forward and blacked out.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I heard some of the chairs scrape forward, followed by a loud thud. I pulled the curtains aside and peeked out. On the ground was Cameron, he laid on the ground unconscious with a small trickle of blood on his head. I stepped off the stage and slowly walked past the chairs to the passed out guard. "Cameron" I whispered as I kneeled down next to him.

I could hear breathing, he was still alive, just unconscious. I picked him up around the waist and dragged him back behind the curtains. I laid him down and looked him over. "I've killed so many night guards in my life, for once I want to help this poor kid, even, maybe, somehow make a friend, _but that would be a long shot_ ," I said as I looked him over. I took my hand and felt over his body, there were some bruises on his stomach, I kept sliding my hand over his legs, "that's not good" I whispered as I felt an unnatural bend in his ankle.

It was broken, _badly_ broken. "This poor guy needs medical attention, I have no idea how to attend to his injuries," I thought as I looked at him. I thought back to Vixey. "She helped me, she repaired my arm, maybe, by a long shot, she could probably help him too," I thought, _turns out I'd be visiting her sooner than I thought_. "It's worth a try," I thought as I picked him up. I put him over my shoulder, he was surprisingly light for a man his age. I unlocked the door before peeking out into the doorway, the others weren't anywhere to be seen.

I quickly but quietly ran across the room before ducking down the North Hall. I sighed in relief as I reached the door, I put the guard on the ground before grabbing his card and unlocking the door. I dragged him inside before shutting it behind me, I didn't get caught. "Vixey, are you here?" I called out quietly. Silence. "Vixey, please, I need your help" I called out quietly again. I saw as two eyes flickered on from the corner.

"Y-you came back?" She whispered.

"Of course I did, but I need your help" I replied, I saw her eyes look down at the night guard before looking back up at me, fright on her face.

" _No no no,_ " she said quickly, "I heard what you all do to the night guards, I don't want to hurt him," she said crawling back to the shadows.

"No, I've put that behind me, I need you to _help_ him, he passed out but he has some bad injuries" I replied.

"oh...w-well... Bring him over here" she replied. I did as she asked and dragged the guard over to Vixey. When I got close she crept over before checking him over, she ran her hand over his body before checking the mark on his head.

"A fractured ankle, we're going to need a splint for that, and he has a concussion. It's split open so we're going to need some string and a needle, also some cloth to cover it up" she said getting up, she walked over to various crates and boxes before coming back with the items she needed, I watched as she slowly sewed the split close with the string and needles, "It'll have to do for now" she said, rather focused.

She wiped up the blood around the wound with some cloth before grabbing another one and covered it, she held it over and taped it into place. "Now the leg," she said as she grabbed a thin piece of wood, she felt over the wound once again before taping the wood into place. "It'll do for now," she said as she stepped back and admired her work. "Will he be alright?" I asked.

"Should be fine" she replied.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later..._**

"Fuck, what happened" I muttered as I woke up, I looked around. I wasn't in Pirate's Cove anymore but a large, dusty storage room. I felt my leg, there was some sort of makeshift splint attached to it. I felt the mark on my head. It was stitched up and covered with a cloth.

"The fuck" I whispered to myself as I turned over. I was introduced with two pairs of glowing, animatronic eyes. "NO NO NO!" I screamed as I crawled back, I covered my face and waited.

"Don't be afraid, we're no going to hurt you, night guard" I heard a quiet and slightly glitched female voice say, it didn't sound like the other animatronic's voices, the sound was more staticky.

"It's true" I heard another voice say, this one I recognized as Foxy's voice.

"No, it's a trick" I uttered out of pure instinct.

"We would've killed you by now if we wanted," Foxy said.

"They're right," I thought. I slowly turned my head to face them. To the left was Foxy and to the right was a badly damaged, white, female fox, or a vixen, which would be a more proper name.

"Whoa, you look _terrible_ " I accidentally thought out loud. The vixen looked down and rubbed her arm, I could've sworn I saw a tear roll down her cheek.

"No, no wait, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry" I blurted out, feeling bad for the mean comment I just made.

"No, it's true, I'm badly damaged, sorry if I frightened you" she uttered.

"No, I'm sorry, this isn't a way to introduce myself" I muttered as I crawled closer on my knees. "Please, tell me your name," I said, she looked up at me and wiped a tear from her eye.

"My name's Vixey" she smiled.

"Vixey, this is who the voice wanted me to help," I thought. "I'm Cameron" I finally replied. "Thank you, so much!" I smiled.

"For what?" She replied in confusion.

"For helping me" I replied with a smile.

"You should be thanking Foxy, he brought you here" she replied.

"But you helped him" Foxy added in.

"So thank you for that" I smiled making Vixey smile back.

"Wait, what time is it," I asked.

"My system says 5:48" Foxy replied.

"Could I stay here for a bit? Get to know you, both of you?" I asked. Vixey seemed taken back by the question, she looked at me with a surprised look on her face.

"G-get to... get to know me?" she stuttered out.

"Yeah, you" I smiled.

"O... ok" she smiled as joy overcame her body.


	5. Chapter 5: Back In 1987 - Part 1

**Author Notes:**

 **The chapters "Back In 1987" are short chapters looking into the backstory of Vixey, it will come around every 5 chapters or so, well with that being said, on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _29 Years Ago..._**

"Come on boss, we should _definitely_ get the upgrade, the kids will love it" the employee whined.

"Argh, fine, I'll get it while we're doing the upgrades tomorrow," I said.

"Thanks, your not going to regret it, Mr. McDonald!" He replied.

"I better not" I replied picking up the phone.

"Hello, you've reached the Freddy Fazbear's main office, you're speaking with Claire, how may I help you?" a happy sounding lady said.

"Yeah, it's Mr. MacDonald from the Freddy Fazbear's pizza chain in New Athens, the one and only one with the robots, we're getting the upgrades tomorrow and on second thought I'd like to add those chips for the robots to the list," I said.

"Certainly sir, I'll make sure the builder adds it to his list, is there anything else I can help you with sir" she replied.

"Nope, goodbye" I replied hanging up.

"You're not going to regret this," the employee said.

"you're still here? Get back to work" I replied waving him out of the room.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **The Next Day...**_

"Greg, you're on the camera maintenance, security checkup, fixing the lights in the security office and installing the new chips in the animatronics," my boss said handing me a checklist. It was my first day on the job and all I had to do was run some maintenance at the kid's pizza place in New Athens along with some other people. "Sure thing man," I said starting the engine of the van.

 ** _Later..._**

"So the blue wire goes _here?_ " I said checking the manual once again. I was fixing the camera in some sort of pirate themed place in the pizzeria. "Blue wire _does_ go here," I said reaching for my screwdriver. "Get over here you blasted thing," I said trying to reach it.

"Shit!" I yelled as I knocked my tool box to the ground. Tools spilled everywhere, I jumped down and quickly threw all my tools back in. "Now where's the screwdriver!" I said looking around. I noticed a purple curtain sitting just above the ground, "must've rolled under there" I thought as I pushed the curtains back. I grabbed my flashlight and looked around the room. "Here you are," I said shining my torch on the screwdriver, I walked over and picked it up.

"Oh shit!" I yelled as an animatronic came into view. "Goddammit Greg, it's deactivated," I said as I shined my torch at it, it was a white animatronic fox, or a vixen, I couldn't really tell. I grabbed out my checklist and shined my torch at it. "2 birds 1 stone" I smiled as I grabbed out the new chip. I walked behind the animatronic and opened the slot on the back of its head, I pulled out the old chip and put the new one in before leaving the room to continue fixing the camera.

 ** _3 Hours Later..._**

"Only thing left is to give the animatronics the new chips," I thought to myself as I left the room.

"Hey Greg, get over here," one of the other maintenance guys said. I walked over to him to see what he wanted. "Boss says that Mr. MacDonald had a change of plans after he heard what the chips do and now we aren't going to install them," he said.

"Fine, let's get going then, I've already finished all my other jobs" I smiled as I collected the payment from Mr. MacDonald. "First job, well done" I smiled as I stepped into the van.


	6. Chapter 6: The Forgiveness

**Author Notes:**

 **Here is chapter 6! *sounds of celebration* yay! Either way, I would like to tell yous all something really important, I originally started this story as a "let's see where this go's" sort of thing with no planning at all but I literally just thought out a layout and ending that even I'm impressed with! So pretty much this story has a plan now, which I'll be following. Anywho, without further ado, on with the story!**

So basically I didn't find much out about her, pretty much only what Foxy knew.

"I need to get back to Pirate's Cove, almost 6" Foxy said getting up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, my shift's over, see you later Vixey, it was good talking to you" I smiled.

"Cameron," Vixey said as I got up.

"Yeah?" I replied looking over to her.

"I... thanks for talking to me, it... it means a lot" she smiled.

"I should be thanking you more, I probably wouldn't be around if it wasn't for you" I smiled. Vixey returned my smile before looking away. "See you later" I smiled as I left the room. I walked out into the North Hall, limping slightly. "God, this splint helps a lot, I'm going to have to keep it though, I can't afford a proper treatment for it," I said to myself, looking at the ground. "Cameron! Holy shit, what happened" Nick said as he unlocked the door.

"Broken ankle, cracked head, doing alright actually" I smiled.

"Well it looks like you got yourself patched up" he smiled pointing to the splint. I looked down at it, _should I tell him?_

"Yeah, I did a pretty good job," I said with a fake smile.

"Hey, since you survived for so long already, I feel really bad about all the damage he animatronics have given you," he said, the tone of his voice changing from enthusiastic to almost sad. He reached into his pocket. "You see, I wanted to give you something to say thank you for staying so long," he said pulling out his wallet. "How's 500$ cash sound?" He asked pulling out five 100$ bills. I was speechless.

"500$!" I finally said in shock.

"If there's anything else I could help you with just ask me, no questions asked," he said handing me the money.

"Actually, there is one thing, can you give me the number of the animatronics manufactures?" I asked.

"Sure, no questions asked" he replied handing me a piece of paper. I looked it over, it had a phone number written on it with pen and the name 'Paul' on the left.

"Thanks," I said putting the money and the number in my wallet.I walked out into the parking lot, the weather was starting to clear up from last night. I ran to my car and sat down. "500$, I could buy so much with that money," I thought as I pulled out of the parking lot. "a fancy dinner, new clothes, a new phone," I thought in glee as all the different thoughts rushed through my head.

 ** _Later..._**

I ran upstairs and threw my stuff on the bed. I threw the money into my drawer before grabbing out my phone, I dialed the number and tapped my foot, listening to the ringing sound.

" _Ah, shit, uh,_ you've reached Paul," a gruff voice said.

"Hey, do you know anything about Vixey?" I asked not knowing where to start.

"Vixey? Like the animatronic? I'm the designer and builder of her and all the others at the restaurant" He said.

"Yeah, that's the Vixey I'm after" I replied.

"Ah, Vixey, haven't heard that name since '87, whatcha wanna know about her?" he asked.

"Do you still have her spare voice box?" I asked.

"Whatcha need it for?" He asked turning more serious.

"Uh, collector thing, I want something to remember her by," I said.

"Really? Remember _her_? Well I've got some old posters around her or-"

"No, the voice box will do," I said cutting him off.

"Fine, just a sec," he said. I heard rustling in the background before he returned to the phone.

"Yeah, I have it, want a price?" He asked.

"Price?" I asked.

"Yeah, this thing's worth money" he replied.

"Fine, how much," I asked.

"Uh, how about 400$?" He said. I went silent.

"400$? I stuttered out for confirmation.

"That'll be correct" he replied. I started to wonder if this was really worth it, should I actually do this? I thought back to Vixey, how depressed and lonely she was when I first met her. I was being selfish.

"Deal, where should we meet?" I asked.

" _Didn't think that far ahead, uh,_ how about New Athens City Park?" He asked.

"Can you meet around midday?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll be in a black suit, see you then," he said hanging up. I reached into my drawer and grabbed out 400$. "Only 100$ left, that lasted long" I smiled to myself.

 _ **6 hours later...**_

I pulled up at the city park, I walked past some tourists taking photos and different street performers getting suckers to pay up. I walked to the center of the park, a large statue of a man and a woman made out of what looked like gold. On the statue base was some sort of story about how they conquered a kingdom or something, I wasn't really paying much attention.

I turned around and looked at the different people walking around and taking photos on their phones. I noticed a man around my height in a dark suit holding a tiny cardboard box in his hand.

"Paul!" I yelled out. I noticed him look around, I ran over to him.

"Are you the person I spoke to on the phone?" I asked.

"That's me, do you have the money?" He asked.

"Here," I said handing him the 400$ held together with an elastic band.

"Enjoy," he said throwing me the box. It honestly looked more like a drug deal than anything else.

I opened the box and looked inside, like he said there was a small silver box with 'Vixey's Voice Box, Spare' written in marker. By the time I looked up he was already gone. I walked back to the car and put the box in my glovebox, I needed some sleep before my fourth night at the pizzeria.

 ** _Later..._**

I walked inside and put Vixey's voice box on my dresser before laying down in bed, apart from the broken ankle and split in my head, I felt alright, although, I'll have to get the stitches replaced sometime soon. My mind felt at ease at the fact I was actually helping someone in need. After a bit, I slowly drifted off to sleep.

" _It's me_ " the voice rung out.

"Who, who's 'me'?" I called out, a bit calmer than last night.

"Y-do-right... thank-" the voice ring out sounding like a skipping record player like it did last night.

"Please, tell me who you are" I called out.

"G-go-f-fr-" the voice called out.

"No wait, I can't use that" I called out.

"Must-g-talk mo-tomorro-" the voice called out.

"NO WAIT, STOP! I NEED ANSWERS!" I yelled out as I snapped back to reality.

" _You're not going to get answers_ " I heard someone laugh out from the next room over. They sounded like they were watching the football on TV. "I sighed and laid back down in bed. _Knock Knock Knock_. My eyes turned to the door, "who the fuck would be knocking at 10 at night?" I thought. _Knock Knock Knock_. I walked over and opened the door, casually but cautiously.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEE_**

I jumped back and stared at Freddy standing over me. I quickly backed up as the animatronic made its way into the room, it's eyes locked on mine. "NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! GET THE FUCK AWAY! DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE" I yelled out. I closed my eyes and covered my face.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" I heard someone call out.

I opened my eyes and saw a guy in a t-shirt and shorts standing at my door. I looked around my room.

"I-I... n-nothing, I'm sorry" I muttered out.

"Dickhead," the guy said going back to his room.

"That's the first time I've actually seen an animatronic in a hallucination," I thought as I got back up. I closed the door and laid back down in bed. My hands were shaking a lot and I found it hard to breathe, before long I finally fell asleep.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEE**_

"NO" I screamed snapping back to reality. I sighed before wiping some sweat from my head. I checked the time on my phone. 9:43pm. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I needed something else to occupy myself, I knocked something as I put my phone down on my bedside table. I looked over at the cardboard box containing Vixey's voice box. "Fazbear's Pizza closes at 10, I could go there," I thought. I sat up and got my uniform on, I didn't really feel like going back home at 12 to put it on. I grabbed the cardboard box and left the room.

I pulled up into the parking lot, it was basically empty with the exception of the 4 or 5 cars scattered around. "This place must be packed during the day," I thought as I got out of the car, I walked through the front door, there were only a couple of adults sitting around and only 6 or 7 kids watching the animatronics on stage. Most of the staff members were mopping the floors or cleaning off the tables.

I walked over and leaned against the wall, watching the animatronics sing their songs and play their instruments, I noticed the big dent in Bonnie's hand, it had scraped paint and missing fur and was exposing some wires underneath, I was surprised that they haven't fixed it yet.

"Hey, officer dude!" I heard someone call out. I ignored it before I looked down at my outfit before realizing they were calling out to me.

"Yeah?" I said looking back at the group of 3 adults at one of the tables.

"Come over here" they called out waving me over. I did as they asked and walked over. "We're having a bit of an argument here, Bryan says that the white animatronic from back in '87 did the bite but I'm positive it was that brown one, Freddy or something, so what do you think" he asked as everyone looked at me, I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What bite?" I asked.

"The one where the animatronic attacked and killed the staff member, I know that after the old place closed they used the old animatronics here so if Freddy's here then he couldn't have done it" he replied.

"Sorry guys, don't know," I said as I walked off. "Bite?" I whispered to myself. "what d-" _it hit me like a truck._

"White animatronic, Vixey, Vixey killed the staff member back in 1987 so that's why she's been forgotten in storage!" I said to myself, genuinely shocked. I looked down at the small cardboard box in my hand. "I'm helping a murderer" I whispered to myself. I lost the sense of everything around me. "Why? No... there has to have been a reason" I said to myself, trapped in my own thoughts. "Should I be helping her?" I thought. I looked at the splint in my leg and instantly doubted the thought.

"No, she helped me, she's changed," I said shoving the thought into the back of my head. I snapped from my thoughts back to reality and looked around. "Attention all customers and staff members, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, the place where fantasy and fun come to life, will be closing in 5 minutes. Please finish anything you're doing and exit the building," a male voice over the intercom said. I noticed some of the adults got up and started walking towards the stage area, most likely to get their kids.

I decided to make my way over to Pirates Cove. I walked over and unlocked the door with my keycard before walking in, the room was black with the only light being from the other room. "Foxy?" I called out into the darkness. "Cameron? What are you doing here so early?" I heard Foxy reply from somewhere in the room. I grabbed my phone out and turned on the built in torch. I shined it towards the stage before laying my eyes on the fox. "Just wanted to show you something" I replied throwing him the box.

He caught it with his good hand before looking it over, he opened the top and looked inside. "Y-you... you _actually_ got it?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I did, I'll meet you outside the storage room at 12," I said as I started to leave the room.

"Wait, Cameron," Foxy said making me look back at him.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"D-do... do you think you can... can _forgive me?_ Forgive me for trying to kill you the last few nights?" He asked with a tone of sadness in his voice. I was at a loss for words, it would be hard to forgive him, he tried to kill me after all, he and the others have traumatized me, night terrors and constant hallucinations. I sighed before looking back up at him.

"I do, I forgive you" I smiled.

"Thank you, I just... feel so bad for the hell I've put you through," he said.

"Please, I forgive you for it, you've changed and that's what really matters," I said reassuringly. I saw a slight smile form on the fox's face.

"Thank you, it means a lot" he smiled. I returned his smile before leaving the room, back out into the now empty pizzeria.

 _ **Time skip: 2 hours**_

I sat next to the door, playing my phone with the brightness turned down so I wouldn't give away my position too much.

"Hey Cameron" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned off my phone and looked over to Foxy. I grabbed out my keycard and inserted it into the slot. _Beep Beep_. I stepped inside and looked around. "Vixey, It's us" I heard Foxy call out.

I saw two golden eyes flicked on from the corner of the room.

"Thanks for coming back" she whispered.

"We got something for you" I whispered. I saw the eyes raise a bit before creeping a bit closer.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something you'd love" I replied walking over to her with Foxy.

We knelt down with her before Foxy handed her the box. I watched as she examined it before opening the top, she pulled the voice box out before looking at it a bit more, she stopped on the letters before reading them, her eyes instantly widened when she realized what it was.

She covered her mouth with her right hand before reading the words again, a small tear trickled down her cheek, but for once it was a tear of joy. She dropped the voice box before looking back up to us. To my surprise, she leaned forward and pulled both of us into a hug. "I-I-I can't...I can't believe it" she said after finally letting go.

"Want me to install it for you?" I asked as joy overcame my body, this was the happiest I've ever made anyone. Vixey seemed taken back by my question, like she wasn't really expecting it. She looked down, most likely thinking about it.

"Yeah... alright" she finally said as she looked back up.

She laid down on her back, I walked over and knelt down next to her. "So where's the voice box?" I asked.

"My neck" she replied.

I felt over her neck for something like a latch, to my luck I found one. I pulled it open and looked over the old voice box, it was rusty with a deep break in the middle with what looked like oil stained on the outside.

I disconnected the wires and pulled it out before replacing it with the new one. I pulled the latch closed before stepping back.

"Is it finished?" She asked, she seemed instantly taken back by her voice like she was wondering if it even belonged to her, it sounded better, much better. It no longer had the soft static in the background or the glitchy ring to it.

"T-this is my voice..." she said. "Thank you guys, so much!" She said as tears rolled down her cheek. "I honestly haven't heard my voice in this good of a state since 1987" she added.

"Give us a show" Foxy smiled.

"O... ok," she said trying to think of some words. "'Tis be me, Vixey The Pirate, the bravest and strongest pirate to sail the seven seas" she called out surprisingly loud.

"I didn't cut to static," she said. "I didn't cut to static!" She repeated, louder this time.

"Oh, I've got to get going," I said realizing I lost track of time.

"I'll let you two be," I said starting for the door. As I left I noticed that the other animatronics were gone from the stage. _All of them_. "I'm going to be in for a bad night," I thought as I looked down the West Hall.


	7. Chapter 7: The Unexpected Saviors

**Author Notes:**

 **Not much to say here, I'm uploading this at 1:36am on the 7th of October meaning it's officially my birthday, yay! Anywho, I'm now sort of getting past the intro and more into story and plots. That's right, plots with with an 's'. Anyway, without further delay, on with the story!**

* * *

I slowly walked down the hallway, my eyes darting left and right. My body was filled with a mix of dread and adrenaline, a soft clink in the distance turned my walk into a slow sprint. After what felt like an eternity I made it to my office, it was the same as always apart from the cardboard taped over the broken window.

I sat down on my chair and pulled the cameras up before scanning through the building. _Nothing_. Not a single animatronic to be seen, I didn't know if I should be grateful or on full alert. I grabbed my flashlight and shined it down the West Hall. _Nothing_. I moved over to the right and repeated the action. _Nothing_. I moved back to the center of the room before checking the cameras again. _Nothing_.

"This isn't right, this is not right at all," I said as sweat began to form on my head. I wiped my forehead before standing up. I grabbed my flashlight back off my belt and made my way down the West Hall, I shined the torch around with one hand with my other on my baton. My hands were shaking from the eerie silence that filled the pizzeria, the fact I was somehow alone. But I was wrong, I felt their eyes watching my every move, I could somehow sense it. _I knew I wasn't alone_.

As I slowly made my way down the West Hall I noticed my flashlight shine over something, I quickly darted it back to the figure. It was Bonnie standing in a doorway, she just staring at me with the same black eyes as Freddy. I was frozen in fear, I didn't know what to do. I kept moving forward making sure to keep my flashlight on it until I was at a safe distance before I scurried down the hallway until I was at the main room, the animatronic never moved... Just _stared_.

I started shining my torch around the room, I laid the light at Chica standing between some tables in the center of the room, her head was held back showing 2 sets of sharp teeth, her eyes were like bonnie's, black with tiny white dots. I kept my torch shined on her, she didn't move nor did she flinch at all, she looked just like a statue, I stepped backward, making sure to keep my torch on her at all times. I continued to step backward until something stopped me in my tracks, it was covered in fur and was cold. _Really_ cold. I looked up to see a bear face staring down at me, I stumbled forward and shined my torch at it. "Please don't hurt me" I whimpered out.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

The sound echoed through the building and I stumbled to the ground, I grabbed my baton and quickly hit him in the legs, Freddy didn't even flinch. I climbed back to my feet and made a run for it, the unmistakable sound of _ALL_ the animatronics following close behind echoed through the building. I ducked down the North Hall and into the closest room. I pushed inside and closed the door, there wasn't any lock. I quickly shined my torch around the room before realizing I just cornered myself in the bathroom.

I ran to the farthest stall and pushed myself inside, I locked the door before standing on top of the toilet, I turned my flashlight off and waited. I started shaking more when I heard the bathroom door slowly creak open and the unmistakable sound of metal footsteps on the bathroom tiles. _BANG_! A toilet door swung open before I heard more clinks echo through the room. _BANG_! Another toilet door swung open, the animatronic was checking all the stalls. Only one more and he'll get to mine.

 _BANG_! The last door swung open, I desperately looked around for a way to escape, I was cornered. _BANG_! He was here, the door cracked in a bit, _BANG_! The door got hit again, one more hit and the lock would break right off. _BANG_! The lock broke and the door flew open, without thinking I quickly launched over the wall to the stall next to me. I landed on the ground with a loud _thud_ before getting up and running out of the room, the animatronic in close pursuit. I burst out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEE_**

Bonnie jumped out of the shadows and hit me to the ground, I dropped the torch and rolled to the side as she reached down for me. I jumped back onto my feet and continued to run down the hall, everything was pitch black without my flashlight, I made out the slight outline of a doorway. I burst into the room and fell to the ground, the animatronics were in close pursuit. I crawled to my feet before looking around the room.

It was filled with different tables and streamers coming from the roof. I was in one of the party rooms, I looked around in the darkness for something to escape through, a vent or even a door. To my luck, I noticed a vent in the corner, I quickly rushed over and tried to pry it open. To my surprise it opened pretty easily, I ducked inside and started crawling through the vent as the the animatronics made their way into the room.

I crawled through the vents as fast as I could crawl until I finally took a rest, I grabbed out my phone and shined it through a clearing in the vent. I was trying to figure out what room I was in until I shined the torch down, I jumped when two animatronic faces came into view. Chica and Bonnie were staring up at the vents, "how the fuck did they know I was here?" I said to myself as I started to crawl further into the vent. I stopped once again and shined my torch out, there they were, in the exact same position as before. "Fuck..." I muttered under my breath as I continued further into the vent.

I once again stopped before shining my torch out of the vent. There they were again, in the exact same position. "Get away dickheads, you can't get me up here so why are you even trying," I said through the vent, it felt good to taunt the enemy. _CLINK_. I shined my torch back out at the animatronics, they started to move. I instantly regretted taunting them as Bonnie reached her hand out and grabbed the vent, it instantly started shaking and rattling as the animatronic pulled it towards the ground. I started crawling through the vent, trying to get away from the animatronics.

" _Shittttt_ " I called out as the vent collapsed, it fell to the ground with a bang that broke the silence of the pizzeria. I quickly climbed out of the broken vent and into the room. To my luck the vent fell ontop of Bonnie, trapping her underneath. I darted across the room to the door, Chica was close behind. I darted out of the room, straight into a tall animatronic bear. I looked up in horror as he stood over me, he reached down and picked me up with one hand and pinned me to the wall. I managed to grab my baton, I hit him in the face as hard as I could, his jaw jolted to the side. Using his one free hand he pulled it back to the original position before staring me dead in the eyes.

"I've been waiting for this moment, night guard, you put up a good fight... _but it's over,_ " he said, the last words sent chills down my spine, it _was_ over. Freddy slammed me on the side of the head, pain shot through my body as he let me go and I fell to the ground. "That's for the jaw," he said. I tried to crawl away but my vision was slowly going blurry. "I like to play with my food, did I ever tell you that?" He said watching me crawl away, his signature laugh echoed through the building.

I managed to climb to my feet and run away, I was in the East Hall. I ran towards the light of my office, the only safety in this hell. I stumbled inside and slammed both doors closed before sitting on the floor, I fell to the side as my vision slowly faded away.

 _ **Later...**_

 _BANG BANG BANG_. I regained consciousness and looked around. Bonnie was standing at the window to the left and I could hear Chica hitting the door on the right. I stumbled for the tablet and checked the time. 3:24am with 12% power. I sat back against the wall, I was going to die, I was a goner like every night guard before me and to be after me. All my thoughts were of _regret_ , everything I _didn't_ do in my short life. "FUCK!" I screamed out for no reason as a tear rolled down my cheek.

I got up and walked over to the left window, I watched as Bonnie tapped on the window, staring me in the eyes. "WHY!" I screamed out. "GET THE FUCK AWAY, I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE" I yelled out again. "DON'T DO THIS, _PLEASE_ " I pleaded to the animatronic, it just ignored me and continued to tap on the glass with an evil look on its face. I accepted defeat. I was a goner. I watched as the tablet hit 5%, not long and I'll be stuffed in a suit. I closed my eyes...

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEE_**

I quickly opened my eyes, "what the fuck" I said to myself as the banging on the right door stopped, followed by a flash of a blurry figure tackling Bonnie outside the left window.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Earlier That Night...**_

"I'll let you you's be," Cameron said leaving the room.

"Poor kid" Foxy muttered under his breath as Cameron left our sight.

"Poor kid? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Only about 3 people have made it past the fourth night here," he said looking down.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll be fine," I said, trying to make him feel better.

"It's just, he's a good kid, I like him" he shrugged. "I just wish I'd got to know him better, that's all," he said looking over to the doorway Cameron left through.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, hey, how about we get to know each other" I smiled, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, what do you want to know?" He asked looking back at me.

" _Well_..." I said trailing off, trying to think of a topic.

"Why do the others kill the night guards?" I asked.

"Well, something to do with Freddy, said something about... _a thing_ , like a spirit or something, it told him the night guard was responsible for something, he got us on board and we ended up killing them all up to this point, until Freddy finds 'the one' or something like that" he said trailing off towards the end. "How about this, why are you back here? _If you don't mind answering_ " he said. I remembered back to 1987, the fateful day that... _thing_... visited me.

"I'd rather not answer," I said looking down at my lap.

"It's fine, say, you used to be a pirate back at the previous location, did you enjoy it?" He asked, laying down on his back.

"Yeah, I loved it, I used to love to hear the kids laughing and cheering as I came on stage, it was the best feeling ever" I smiled as I laid down with him. "Just seeing their smiling faces as I sung my songs and did my performances... I loved it" I smiled thinking back to when I used to perform for the kids, it was so long ago now.

"I know the feeling" he replied. We sat there in silence for a couple of seconds, not knowing any topics to talk about. I thought about a question that's been burning at the back of my head.

"Are we... _friends_?" I asked.

"Friends? Of course we are, your a really interesting person to talk to" he replied, making me blush slightly.

"It's good to know" I smiled, the fact he said that made me a lot happier.

"Say, want to have some fun?" He said getting up, he looked around the room before going through a box labeled 'Props'.

I watched as he grabbed out two foam swords and threw me one. "Ye picked the wrong ship, lass," he said pointing the sword in the air. I looked down at the foam sword in my hands before smiling.

"Ya treasure be mine, cap'n Foxy!" I called out holding the sword in the air. Foxy smiled before charging me, I rolled out of the way and took a swing at him, he ducked back and I missed by inches.

"Your pretty good at this" he smiled.

" _Thank you_ " I smiled back awkwardly.

I charged forward and took another swing which was dodged once again. Foxy ran towards me and took a swing, I dodged it with my sword before pushing it back, Foxy lost grip of the sword and it slid across the floor. I took another swing at the now unarmed opponent to which he rolled back and grabbed his sword in the process. He ran at me and took two quick swings to which I deflected with my sword before doing a spin and hitting him on the side of the chest.

"Ye lose, cap'n Foxy, Ye treasure be mine" I smiled.

"No one ever beats me, your good" he smiled sitting down against the wall.

"I'll put the swords back," I said grabbing both swords and walking over to the crate, I put them back in alongside the other various props in the box before walking back over to Foxy. "So, what do you want to do now?" I asked Foxy as I walked over. A slight smile grew on my face when I saw him laying on his side, fast asleep.

"Did I tire you out" I smiled as I sat down next to him. I looked down at his face, he seemed uncomfortable laying on the hard floorboards. I smiled to myself before slowly lifting his head and placing it in my lap, I froze for a couple of seconds when he flinched slightly but he seemed at least a bit more comfortable now. I softly stroked the red fur on the side of his face before leaning my head on the wall, it felt nice to be back here with someone. _Heh, you creep._ The voice deep down rang out.

"Shut up, you're just my imagination, I don't have to listen to you" I whispered. _Look at you, you've got Foxy in your lap, he wouldn't like that, he dosen't like you that way._ "Shut. Up" I said sternly, "I don't have to listen to you anymore" I whispered to the voice. It seemed to listen and just go away, but I knew it was still there, lingering in the background, it always does. I just closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **A Bit Later...**_

I slowly opened my eyes, not to the hard, wooden ground of the storage room, but something rather soft, sort of like a warm pillow. It felt quite nice, actually. I looked up to see Vixey sleeping peacefully, her head leaned against the wall, my head in her lap. "She must've wanted to give me someplace comfortable to rest my head," I thought as I moved my head around slightly, trying to get into a comfy position.

In the distance, I could hear faint banging, like metal pounding on metal. It must've been Cameron, trapped in his office with no escape. "Poor kid, I actually liked him" I muttered to myself as I closed my eyes again. "Eh, no... _no_... not like that" I heard Vixey mutter in her sleep. I looked up as her eyes slowly opened, she looked around the room before looking down at me.

"Hey, sleep well?" I said softly.

"Oh, you're awake? S-sorry for putting your head in my lap, I just wan-"

"No, it's fine," I said, cutting her off.

" _Take that, voice_ " I heard her mutter under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, uh, nothing," she said, obviously not expecting me to hear the previous statement. I saw Vixey's ears perk up as she looked around the room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Cameron's in trouble, I can hear him" she replied.

"I know, it's sad, I really liked him" I replied, trying to sound comforting.

"No... we need to help him" she said looking down at me.

"As much as I want to, we can't, Freddy will tear us apart if he found out we befriended the night guard," I said a bit more seriously.

"No, we can make a stand, stop Freddy and the others from hurting him," she said as she got up, making me move my head from her lap. I stood up next to her.

"It's crazy, we can't," I said.

"We have to try, he gave me the new voice box, this is the least I can do" she replied with a sad look. "... _please_ ," she said quietly. _I gave in to her pleads._

"Fine, I'll help," I said in defeat.

"Also..." she said trailing off.

"Also what?" I asked.

"Also, if on the off chance we don't make it, I'd just like to say thank you, thank you for being my friend and sticking with me," she said pulling me into a hug. I was a little taken back at first but I returned the hug, we stayed there in the embrace for around 30 seconds, it made me feel calm and safe, I wanted it to last forever before she finally let go.

"Let's help Cameron," she said with a smile. We both ran out of the storage room and towards the office. "You take the left, ill take the right," I said running down the West Hall, with Bonnie in my sights I jumped towards her.

 ** _SCREEEEEEEEEEEE_**

I tackled her to the ground.

"Foxy!? _What the hell!_ " She said as I pulled her up.

"What's the deal, that hurt," she said.

"Shut up, you're coming with me," I said, anger in my voice. It was only then that Bonnie understood the situation, I was stronger and faster than her so she didn't bother fighting back, smart move.

I took her back down the hall until I reached the East Hall, I noticed Vixey holding Freddy against the wall and Chica standing back, too scared to do anything.

"Chica..." Bonnie stuttered out as she laid eyes on her. I took Bonnie and put her down next to Chica.

"Bonnie, what's going on?" Chica asked as she sat down next to her.

"I don't know" she replied.

"Foxy!" Freddy grumbled furiously as he laid eyes on me. "I'll rip you to shreds," he said, making Vixey push him to the wall harder.

"Who's the _bitch_ with you," Freddy said.

"That's Vixey, she's going to have a little chat with you," I said as Vixey smiled at me. She pulled him off the wall and took him by the arm down the hallway before I lost sight of them. "Get up, both of you," I said.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked in confusion.

"What is it about, Foxy?" Chica asked, I don't know why but she always had a caring attitude towards me, no matter what happens.

"Cameron, open the door," I said knocking on the door. After a couple of seconds, the door slid open, standing in the doorway was Cameron, he had a very worried and confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, these two just want to come in and have a chat, they're not going to hurt you, _right girls_?" I said raising my hook to them.

"Y-yes... w-w-we won't" Bonnie stuttered out as she raised her hands. Chica replied with a simple _huh huh_ and a nod.

I walked them inside before Cameron opened the other door to save power. The office was sort of cramped with all of us inside but it was withstandable. Cameron sat down on his chair and Bonnie and Chica sat down on the table, I just leaned against the wall. "So, let's turn down the killing and have a little chat" I smiled.


	8. Chapter 8: The Chat

**Author Notes:**

 **First off, sorry for any typos, I'm writing this at 1am in the morning so I'm tired AF, also, I won't be adding those** ** _italic lines that look like this_** **, they'll be in the next chapter, though. So FNAF Sister Location came out yesterday, I want to hear what you's all think about it. Also, we actually hit our goal! 500 views have been bypassed already! Let's aim for 2,500 views now!**

 **So FNAF Sister Location came out yesterday, I want to hear what you all think about it.**

 **Also, we actually hit our goal! 500 views have been bypassed already! Let's aim for 2,500 views now!**

 **Anyway, this chapter is going to be short and around 90% dialogue, so enjoy that. Also when I finish this story I'll post the entire timeline of this story, It's like the same events but different layouts and different ones added in between, if you somehow figure it out before then, then good for you, you've got a good eye for details! Anyway, enjoy the next chapter!**

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"I'm going to help Vixey deal with Freddy," Foxy said leaving the room. "And don't even think of touching him or you'll have me to deal with," he said holding out his hook. I wasn't even the one being threatened and it still scared me a bit.

Foxy walked out of the room before taking one last look at us and proceeding down the hall. We sat in silence for about a minute before I finally spoke up.

"Hey..." I managed to choke out.

"Hey," Bonnie replied awkwardly. More silence filled the room.

"So... what's your name, Mr. Night Guard?" Chica asked. Another silence filled the room.

"C-Cameron..." I stuttered out.

"Are you scared of us?" Bonnie asked, not sarcastically but sort of serious.

"What" I blurted out a bit too loud.

"Sorry, that was a bad question," she said looking down.

"No, really? I'm not scared of you, I'm fucking terrified of you, the last couple of nights I've been risking my life, you and your friends have fucking traumatized me, I have constant nightmares and hallucinations all because of you, you broke my ankle for fuck's sake" I said surprisingly calmly.

"I'm sorry that was a bad question" she replied.

"Fucking oath it was," I said leaning back. "But in all reality, why? Why are you killing night guards, why are you listening to Freddy?" I asked.

"We have to, he'll kill us if we don't" Chica replied.

"I guess..." I said trailing off a bit.

"Hey, s-so are you and Foxy friends?" Bonnie asked, eagerly awaiting a response. The question stuck with me for a bit, were we friends? He saved me tonight, well him and Vixey saved me, but still.

"Yeah, I guess so" I smiled. I looked up at the two and started chuckling.

"W-what's so funny?" Bonnie asked.

"It's just that a couple of minutes ago you were thirsty for my blood and now we're sitting down talking," I said.

"We never wanted to hurt you," Bonnie said, a tone of guilt in your voice.

"Well, if Freddy is making you do it against your will then I shouldn't really blame you," I said.

"Your kind," Chica said making me look up at her.

"Kind?" I asked in confusion.

"Kind," Chica said again.

I looked back down at my lap before everything went quiet again.

"I got you pretty good" I smiled looking at Bonnie's hand. She followed my gaze before holding her dented hand.

"I got you pretty good too," she said looking at my ankle.

"Hey, I'm human, I can feel pain," I said looking back up at her.

"We can too," she said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Your sentient?" I asked, thinking back to the times they screeched in pain when I attacked them.

"The chip does that somehow" she replied, silence overcoming the room once again.

"Who patched up your leg?" Chica asked pointing to the splint.

"Vixey" I replied.

"Who's Vixey?" Chica asked.

"The white fox, she's been in the storage for years" I replied.

"Why? Why's she back there?" Bonnie asked. I thought back to what I figured out, how Vixey killed the staff member.

"The pizzeria doesn't want her performing anymore" I replied, sounding more suspicious than intended.

"Oh, that's terrible" Bonnie replied. I was lucky she was gullible.

"So do you think Foxy and Vixey are close?" Chica asked out of nowhere.

"That's a strange question," I said looking over to Chica, trying to read the look on her face.

"I-I-I-I know, I know but I'm just interested," she said looking away.

"Well, I guess so, they're pretty much made for each other, they're both Foxes and they're both pirates, like I said. they're pretty much made for each other" I said, leaning back on the chair.

"SO TH-" Chica almost yelled, before cupping her hands over her mouth, like she didn't mean to yell so loud.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing" she replied straightening up a bit.

"YOU NEED TO STOP IT!" I heard Foxy yell from down the hall.

"Hopefully Freddy stops making us kill people like you, hopefully, Foxy and Vixey can get through to him," Bonnie said.

"I'm going back to the stage," Chica said getting up, she sounded different. She walked out of the left door and out of view.

"I've seen her like this before, it's not good," Bonnie said getting up. "Hopefully we can get around this... trying to kill you thing," she said with an awkward laugh before leaving out the left door as well. "I should make sure Freddy didn't hurt Foxy or Vixey," I thought as I walked down the hall.

As I reached the end I watched as Freddy stormed out of the kitchen towards the stage followed by Vixey and Foxy. The two foxes stopped and looked at me.

"How'd it go," I asked.

"Freddy agreed to stop hunting you, but he said he still doesn't trust you," Vixey said.

"And I'll rip his core out with my hook if he lays a single finger on my mate," he said smiling at me. "We're mates, right?" Foxy said as the tone in his voice changed from enthusiastic to curious.

"Of course we are" I smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to be hanging around out here during your shift, Foxy said it would be a good idea since everyone is already... sort of... introduced to me," Vixey said.

"Sounds like a plan, but you'll have to go back to the storage room before 6, don't want Mathew catching you," I said.

"Me neither" Vixey smiled.

"Hey Vixey, want to see Pirate's Cove?" Foxy asked. Vixey's eyes seemed to widen at the words.

"Pirate's Cove?" She asked.

"Sure, come with me" Foxy smiled as they walked towards the cove. "You too, Cam," Foxy said waving me over.

"Cam?" I asked as I caught up to them.

"Just a nickname" Foxy shrugged. "Why, don't like it?" He said turning his head to me.

"I don't mind, it's ok, just caught me off guard," I said. We reached the door leading into Pirate's Cove,

I grabbed my key card and unlocked it before we all walked in, all except Vixey. She ran past us and looked around the small room, she ran to the stage and climbed up and looked around the room more.

"This looks just like it is in the previous location!" she said. I walked to the front of the room and sat down on one of the chairs, I watched as Foxy climbed up on stage alongside Vixey.

"Let's give Cam a show!" Said Vixey looking over at me.

"I wouldn't mind that" I smiled as Foxy looked over at me.

"Alright, let's give him a pirate performance!" He called out as he pulled Vixey behind the curtains.

I jumped as the lights turned off and 3 spotlights from the back shined towards the stage. "They must have a switch or something back there," I thought as I leaned forward, ready for a show.

"The name be Captain Foxy, sailin' the seven seas with me crew and the daring and brave, Vixey!" Foxy called out in his pirate accent as Foxy and Vixey emerged from behind the curtains.

"Seems we have a big crowd, cap'n," Vixey said looking out over the empty room of chairs.

"Yay!" I yelled out sarcastically.

"Say, have I ever told ya the story 'bout Captain Dree, lass?" Foxy said looking over to Vixey.

"No ya haven't, cap'n, don't think ya told Cam over there either" Vixey replied looking down at me.

"''Tis be a story 'bout how the dreaded cap'n Dree stole me true love, Vixey, and I traveled far and wide, over the 7 seas to search for her" Foxy called out. "Yarr, he may have taken me hand but it be worth it, to be with Vixey again" he called out showing off the hook, I noticed Vixey staring at him as he performed, her snout was held open slightly as she stared at him as he performed.

"''Tis be right, Vixey?" Foxy called out, snapping her back to reality.

"Uh... I, uh, ya, that be correct, cap'n" she stuttered out, half forgetting her pirate accent. I was actually interested in this little show, I wanted to hear how this story ends.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Argh, this idiot can't be happy, she's ruining my plan" I called out in anger, no one could hear me so it was really no point. I could make her hear me if I wanted, but she can't be happy, just can't. "What are you doing, you can't perform, and you can't have someone as good as Foxy" I rung out in her mind.

"Shut up" she muttered under her breath.

"You know you can't get him, he's too good for you," I said out again.

"Shut up" she muttered a bit more loudly this time.

"Why are you even trying," I said with a small grin.

"SHUT UP" she yelled out at the top of her lungs, stopping Foxy mid-sentence. Foxy and Cameron stared at her from the sudden outburst she just made.

"S-sorry, carry on," she said awkwardly. They continued to stare at her for a couple more seconds before Foxy continued his performance.

"Goddamit, get out of my head" she muttered.

I chuckled softly before floating back into the darkness, watching and waiting for the next time to strike.

 **OK, thanks for reading, I'm going to fricken bed now!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Dark Discovery

**Author Notes:**

 **Holy crap, 800 views! Thank you all! Also, the author notes in the previous chapter got messed up and I'm too lazy to fix them, just enjoy the story! So here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

* * *

"...and Vixey and I were reunited, once again" he called out as he left behind the curtains, Vixey following. I had to admit, the show was actually pretty good. A couple of seconds later the lights came on and Foxy and Vixey came back out.

"So, whatcha think?" Vixey asked as she walked over to me.

"Gotta admit, it was pretty good" I smiled. I looked up at the clock on the wall before realizing the time. "Vixey, it's 5 to 6, you better get going," I said pointing to the clock.

"Good idea, see you around?" Vixey said as she walked towards the exit.

"Of course you will" I replied, I watched as she left the room past... Chica? She was standing in the doorway, she must've been watching the show.

"Good show," she said as she left the room. Foxy and I looked at each other before looking back at the doorway.

"I better get going," I said getting up.

"See you tomorrow, Cam," Foxy said walking back over to the stage.

I left the room, the animatronics were back on stage, still as statues.

"Hey Cameron, how was tonight?" Mathew asked as he walked through the front door. "You don't look too shaken, didn't give you much trouble?" He asked.

"None at all" I replied walking towards the front door.

"You'll get your paycheck tomorrow," Mathew said as I left the room, I breathed in the fresh air of the parking lot before making my way to the car.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

I watched as Cameron walked to his car in the parking lot and then turned to see Mr. Walker walk down the hall to his office. I opened the small slot on my arm, it was used to fix my endoskeleton if it gets damaged. As I opened it I looked at the photo taped to the slot. It was a really old photo of Foxy performing in front of the kids, 'Soon To Be! Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, New Athens, _Coming June 1988!_ ' Was written in bold letters across the top.

I untaped it and turned it over, it was the old Freddy Fazbear's location that got shut down a while ago. I looked over the old animatronics, there was Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, a little one holding balloons, a tall puppet and up front was... Vixey. "I thought I knew her from somewhere," I thought as I looked at the photo again. I turned the photo back over to Foxy before taping it back in place. "I won't let Vixey take you, your mine Foxy _and I'm going to keep it that way_ " I muttered under my breath.

"You having another episode, girl," Bonnie said from next to me, I quickly shut the slot and looked over to her.

"Be quiet" I snapped back.

"Sheesh, calm down," Bonnie said looking forward again. I watched as a couple more employees came in and opened the front door. "It's already 8?" I thought as I went back to my statue state.

Out of the corner of my eye I looked over to Pirate's Cove, the employees already opened the door and foxy was sitting on the stage. I quickly looked away as he looked up.

" _Oh god, Foxy is so fricken hot,_ " I thought as I tried to resist looking back. "Focus Chica, the guests will be coming in soon," I thought as I looked out over the room.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later..._**

I sighed as I took another shot of whiskey before checking the time on my phone. 11:45pm. I sighed again before handing the bartender the money, I walked out of the pub and over to my car. I started the engine before starting my journey to the pizzeria, ready to start my 5th night.

 _ **Later...**_

I walked inside and stumbled a bit, I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 12:11am. I walked down the hallway and took a seat in my office. I saw a white fox came into view in the right doorway as I sat down.

"Hey Cameron, just wanted to say hi," she said with a smile. "I smell whiskey, have you been drinking?" She asked as she sniffed the air.

"Just a bit" I replied leaning back in my chair.

"I'll be in Pirate's Cove with Foxy, don't destroy too much," she said as she started to walk down the hall.

"Wait..." I mumbled out. Vixey turned back to face me.

"Do you _like_ Foxy?" I asked.

"Is that you or the whiskey talking?" she asked with a smile.

"Mix of both" I shrugged.

"Hmm, well I guess I do like him... _a bit_... but I don't think he thinks the same way about me," she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You're both _Foxes_ , you're both _pirates_..." I mumbled.

"I'd rather take advice from a _sober_ man" Vixey smiled jokingly before leaving the room.

"I'm not _that_ drunk," I thought as I sat back in the chair slowly drifting off to sleep.

I yawned as I woke up, I didn't feel as drunk as I had before, the sleep really helped. I looked up at the phone sitting on the table. "Phone Dude!" I said happily as I rolled over. "3 new messages," I said as I played back the oldest one.

"Hello, hello? Uh, day 3, good job... you see, I'm not going to take up too much of your time tonight, Freddy is now active, you see... but that's actually all I have, for now, be careful, stay safe, don't die, see you tomorrow... _hopefully_ " he said as the next message started to play.

"Hey, uh, d-day 4. _Good job_..." I heard distinctive pounding in the background, as a soft music box started to play. " _Oh no_ , please, _uh_ , just stay safe and make sure the animatronics don't get you... also, when you have a chance, maybe check out those suits in the back, _please_ ," he said, sounding distressed.

" _Oh no_ , please, if you get this tell-" the phone cut off to a couple of seconds of static before playing the next message, it was just warped static. As the message ended, I pulled up the cameras. "The suits in the back?" I thought as I switched to the parts/service room.

I grabbed my flashlight off my belt and walked down the hall, I shined it at the parts/service room before making my way inside. I shined the torch around before laying my eyes on a golden suit sitting straight up in the corner. I walked up and shined my torch at it, on the side, there was a button labeled ' _Springlock Release_ '. Interested, I pressed it.

A small clink echoed through the room before the entire front of the suit opened up, a half-decapitated body fell down onto the ground in front of me. My eyes widened as I fell backward and threw up my lunch, the body was badly mangled and looked half crushed.

"I remember that guy," a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a brown bear standing in the doorway.

"You fucking monster" I called out. "I'm going to get the cops in here," I said pulling my phone out.

" _Wouldn't do that if I were you_..." Freddy said. I lowered my phone slightly before looking up at him.

"Is that a _threat?_ " I asked.

"Just facts, police find this guy the place will be shut down and we'll get scrapped, don't want any harm coming to Foxy or Vixey, _right?_ " He said with authority in his voice.

I lowered my phone and looked at the screen. It said ' _911_ ' in white letters on the top of the screen, my finger hovering over the call button. I looked down at the body, holding back the spew. I looked back at my phone, I felt terrible for what I was about to do.

I clicked the hang-up button before putting the phone back in my pocket. I stared at the body on the ground, I looked over at Freddy, he had a big grin on his face.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Put him back in" he replied casually.

I looked over at the body before slowly walking over, I didn't even want to touch it. I went to pick it up but hesitated.

"Fuck, I can't do this!" I said looking back at Freddy.

"I'll do it then," he said walking over, he picked the phone guy up and put him back in the suit before hitting the button on the side, the suit closed back with a sickening crunch that sent shivers down my spine.

"You made the right choice," Freddy said as he left the room.

I stood there, staring at the suit that stood before me, different thoughts running through my head. I sighed before looking down, sitting there was a gray phone, looking like an early 2013 model. I picked it up and wiped some blood from the screen before turning it on. _If I didn't feel like a monster before I definitely did now._

As the cracked screen lit up I was introduced with an image of the man, next to him was a woman and in his arms was a baby that looked a couple of weeks old. I stared at the image for a couple of seconds before the screen dimmed out. I wiped some tears from my eyes before placing the phone in the hands of the animatronic suit, I stepped back and looked at it one last time.

" _Thank you_ " the same voice from a couple of nights ago rung out. I turned around to see a golden suit, exactly the same as the one the phone guy was stuffed into.

"You're the phone guy," I said as I looked as the transparent suit standing before me.

"I go by Golden Freddy now," he said with sorrow in his voice. " _What I wouldn't give to see my little girl again,_ " he said, sounding like he was crying, but the suit didn't show that, it just stood there emotionless.

"I'm sure you were a lovely family," I said, tears forming in my eyes.

"I've got to go now, please, Cameron, you need to stay here and help Vixey, help Foxy as well when the time comes, I don't want any harm to come to them, _Foxy used to be my favourite, you know_ " he said as he slowly started to fade away.

"Wait, what will happen?" I asked, but it was too late, the ghost was already gone. I wiped a tear from my eye before walking out of the room, not before taking one last look at the suit, thoughts of the father that never got to see his little girl grow up filled my head as I wiped another tear from my eyes.

 ** _Later..._**

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

I laid down on some rags in the cove, yesterday was huge and I was tired out from the huge performance I had to do.

"Foxy..." I heard a soft voice call out. I just dismissed it as me hearing things.

"Foxy" the voice called out again. I opened one of my eyes and looked around, the first thing I noticed was Vixey, she was laying down on the rags as well. "She must've gone to sleep with me after I did," I thought. The second thing I noticed was her right arm around me, if it was intentional or she just moved like that when she fell asleep was a mystery to me.

"Foxy, over here" the voice called out again, now I was awake I could easily identify the voice as Chica's

"What do you want, lass?" I asked looking towards the curtains. I saw Chica wave me over to the curtains, I slowly took Vixey's arm off me before getting up and walking towards the curtains.

"Whatcha need, I was in the middle of a nap," I said as I saw Chica standing on the stage.

"I could see that," she said slightly annoyed. "But we can't talk here, come to the kitchen," she said starting towards the door. I had nothing better to do so I followed her.

We walked through the main room and to the kitchen, as we walked in something about it felt off.

"What is it now that we're in the kitchen," I asked as we walked inside.

"Foxy, listen," Chica said turning to face me. "I've... _always_..." she said trailing off at the end. I listened, wanting to hear where this was going. "You see, I've always _adored_ you, I've always watched from the stage as you did your performances in Pirate's Cove... I've always liked you Foxy... I... I want to be with you, I want to be _yours_ " she said. I finally knew where this was going, _I don't like her, my heart was yearning for someone else. I didn't want to be with her._

"I don't know how to say this," I said rubbing the back of my neck. "I... don't like you," I said straight up. The look on Chica's face changed drastically.

"Foxy, please," Chica said.

"I'm sorry, I want to be with Vixey" I admitted.

"Foxy!" She blurted out. To my surprise, she grabbed me by the shoulders and pinned me to the kitchen wall.

"Chica! What are you doing!" I called out. She leaned in closer to my face.

"I can do more things to you than that _bitch_ ," she said seductively.

"Get off my Chica, Vixey is a better woman than you'll ever be, she's kind to me and doesn't just want sex, also, this is classed as rape, you know?" I said trying to wiggle free.

"I'll give you a good time," she said as her hand grabbed my crouch.

"No!" I yelled kicking her back, she fell into a table and knocked a couple of plates and pans to the ground. She looked back up at me with a look of anger and surprise.

"This is _not_ the last you'll see of me, I'll get you one way or another" she snapped at me. She stood up and opened a latch on her arm before pulling out a piece of paper and throwing it to the ground before she stormed out of the room. I walked over to the piece of paper, it was an image of me performing in front of the kids in Pirate Cove, 2 love hearts were scratched into the corner.

I scrunched it up and threw it away before leaving the kitchen before walking back to Pirates Cove, I walked behind the curtains and laid back down on the make-shift bed next to Vixey. As I laid down Vixey rolled over and put her hand back around me. I smiled slightly before slowly drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Back In 1987 - Part 2

**Author Notes:**

 **Hello viewers, first off I just want to say how surprised I am that this story already hit 1,000 views in such short time! I'm literally shocked! Also, we finally hit 10 chapters! double numbers for the win! So if you haven't figured it out yet, the backstory chapters will be short and usually come shortly after or before a normal chapter. Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I stared at my hands, I was _real_... I didn't know what to think or what to do, I could smell, feel, breath... I was pretty much a human, apart from my fur and fox shape. I sat back and continued to look at my hands, still taken back by the whole thing.

 ** _Later..._**

I watched as the lights outside turned off, I peeked out of the door leading into the cove. I looked up at Toy Freddy, Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie standing on the stage looking out into the darkness. I walked up to Bonnie and waved my hand in front of her face, no response. I was alone here, I was the only one with the chip. I wandered around the building, I looked at the different posters on the wall, this place was creepy at night.

I turned down a hall, at the end was a light shining over a man, he had a blue outfit on and was reading a book. I slowly moved down the hall towards him, not knowing if he was safe or not. As I moved down the hall my leg got caught on a wire and I tripped over, sending a loud clink through the building. I quickly got back to my feet just in time to see the man shine a torch down at me.

"How'd you get out here?" He called out.

"Get out of here, your not supposed to move at night" he called out again. I did as he asked and walked back down the hall, back to Pirate's Cove.

"Hopefully that man isn't dangerous," I thought as I walked back.

 ** _The Next Day..._**

"The animatronic _didn't_ move last night, you've been seeing things," Mr. MacDonald said onto the phone on the wall.

"I'm not looking back on the footage, listen, Pirate's Cove is almost ready to open today, get some rest before your next shift," he said.

"Ok, goodbye," he said hanging up. He walked out of the room and out of site, I sat back and waited.

 ** _Later..._**

I peeked out of the curtains, the room was filled with kids of all ages with a couple of adults at the back of the room, there was also one staff member to the side watching over the room. I don't know why but I knew what I had to do when I left those curtains, it was stuck in my head, every single line I had to say and every movement. It was my time to go on, I stepped out on stage and looked over the crowd.

"Yarr mateys, it be me, Vixey the pirate, thank Ye all for comin' to Pirate's Cove today," I said over the crowd making some kids cheer. One kid in particular had my attention, he was standing up the back with an evil smile, he almost looked... _transparent?_ I watched in shock as he walked forward and through the other kids until he was right at the edge of the stage.

"Sorry everyone, we're experiencing technical difficulties," the staff member said as he stepped up on stage, I ignored him. The boy looked up at me before disappearing in a flash of light, I screeched out as everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11: The Other World

**Author Notes:**

 **Chapter 11! I would like to say how happy I am seeing how many views this story has gotten, I'm pretty sure it had over 1,500 views last time I checked, thank you all so much! There's not much to say here apart from the fact that this chapter is revealing more of the timeline, thanks for the support and let"s get on with the story! (also I think I should update the rating description, this story will be dealing with dark themes like suicide and murder and also violence and gore, also I'm pretty sure this story would be marked as an AU, meaning alternate universe for those who don't know. The storyline is different along with different events but some events will stay the same and some events will be tweaked as well) Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"5:30," I thought as I looked at my phone, to be more exact it was 5:34 but 5:30 rolled off the tongue better. "Only 30 more minutes and I'll get paid my 1,750$," I thought as I leaned back on my chair.

"Hey," a soft voice said from the left, making me jump back and fall backwards off the chair.

"Oh, sorry," the voice said. I got up and looked in the direction of the voice, it was Bonnie.

"Yeah?" I asked as I put my chair back onto its legs.

"I just wanted to talk to you," she said.

" _Me?_ " I asked.

"You" she replied.

"What's it about," I asked sitting back down on the chair.

"It's about Chica, she's been acting strange ever since she heard about Vixey," she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's sort of normal for her, she's madly in love with Foxy... but I think she went a bit _too_ far," she said trailing off.

"What? What did she do?" I asked a bit louder.

"Well, she finally confronted Foxy in the kitchen and told him about how she really feels..." she said going a bit quiet.

"Go on," I said.

"Well she sort of... w-when Foxy said no she sort of tried to... _force herself onto him,_ " she said.

"L-like rape?" I asked.

"Sort of, nothing happened because Foxy defended himself but Chica can go a bit _over the top,_ " she said l.

"Have you told Vixey?" I asked.

"I was hoping Foxy was going to do that" she starting to walk away.

"Alright, goodbye," I said as I waved to her.

"G-goodbye," she said a bit awkwardly before walking out of sight. I sighed before leaning back on my chair once again.

"What was that about?" Another voice said making me fall back on the chair again.

"Oh, sorry Cam, you okay?" The voice I now identified as Vixey's said as she ran over.

"Goddamit!" I called out as I laid on the ground.

"Need help up?" She asked.

"I'll just lay here," I said as I looked over to her.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I was listening to you and Bonnie and just wanted to ask what it was about," she said as she sat down on the table.

"Foxy didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Foxy's asleep" she replied.

"Well, Chica tried to rape Foxy in the kitchen earlier from what I heard" I replied being straight up.

" _That bitch_ " she muttered under her breath.

"You should keep an eye on her, Bonnie said she overreacts at times" I replied.

"Don't worry, I will... thanks for bringing it up" she smiled.

"Cameron, you here?!" A familiar voice rang out through the pizzeria.

"Please say you lived, I don't want to clean up _another_ dead guard" he called out again. Vixey quickly bolted out of the left door as Mathew walked through the right.

" _Oh my god_ , you survived!" He said, really surprised like it was the one thing he wasn't expecting. He helped me off the floor. "no one has _ever_ made it 5 nights, please, come to my office and I'll get your money," he said starting to walk out of the right door, ignoring the many questions running through my head I followed him.

We came to his office where he reached into a drawer and pulled out an envelope, I opened it up and looked inside, seventeen 100$ bills followed by a 50, 20 and 5 dollar note.

"I've never actually held so much money in my hands" I smiled as I closed it and put the envelope in my pocket.

"Almost forgot," Mathew said handing me a piece of paper.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked it over.

"It's been 5 nights and you've got your paycheck, you can move on with your life, it was good being your boss" he smiled as he handed me a pen.

"Just sign down there," he said pointing to the bottom of the sheet.

"No..." I said putting the pen down.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"I'm staying" I replied pushing the paper back.

" _Heh_ , nice one" Mathew smiled pushing the sheet back.

"I'm not joking, I want to stay here" I replied pushing the paper back once again.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Dead serious" I replied looking him in the eyes. I could've sworn I heard him mutter something about _actually_ being dead under his breath.

"You sure?" He asked as he folded the paper in half.

"Sure" I smiled as I handed him the pen back. I watched as a big grin grew on Mathew's face before he held his hand out to me.

"I'm astonished to see you being a permanent part of the Fazbear family" he smiled as I shook his raised hand.

"Enjoy your weekend" he smiled.

"I get the weekend off?" I asked.

"I didn't tell you that?" He asked.

"No, no you didn't" I replied with a smile. I listened as a phone run out with a muffled ring.

"Got to take this," Mathew said as he grabbed a phone out of his pocket.

"Phil! How's it going!" I heard Mathew say as I left the room.

I walked down the hall and into the main room, I walked past an employee opening the front door before walking over to my car. I looked up at the pizzeria as the lights out the front turned off. I climbed into my car before pulling out onto the main road.

 ** _Later..._**

I walked upstairs and into my room, as I stepped inside a felt a bit dizzy.

"Shit..." I muttered out as I fell onto the bed. My vision slowly drifted away until everything went black, I was asleep. I awoke in a bright room, I was weightless and just floated around aimlessly in the emptiness.

"Can you hear me?" A voice called out.

"Is this Golden Freddy?" I asked.

"That'll be correct" he replied.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my world... _nearly_ " he replied. "Just give me a second, it took a lot of power to get you here" he added. I looked down at my body, I was like my normal self but just really transparent. I reached into my pocket and to my surprise I pulled out my phone. I turned it on, the time showed 00:00, probably because it can't find any time zones.

"Ok, here we go," Golden Freddy said again as I put my phone back into my pocket.

I watched as the light around me dimmed out before going black completely. My vision slowly returned to me in my hotel room, I looked down at my bed, I was laying there in the same position as when I passed out to get here.

"Can you see me?" Golden Freddy asked, I looked around and stopped my eyes on a gold blur in a human-like shape.

"Good, I can't keep you here for long or answer any questions about the future as to not break the space-time continuum," he said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"But I brought you here for a reason," he said, totally ignoring my question.

"Come," he said as a flash of light blinded me for a second. When my vision regained I was at the pizzeria, not the same one but a different one.

"May 1st, 1987, the first location of the Pizzeria, the one lost in history," he said as he floated closer. I followed him down, we floated through the front of the pizzeria, it was smaller than the other one, the animatronics were singing up on stage but they looked newer and shinier than the other ones at the second location and looked more robotic than real.

I looked around some more before floating into Pirates Cove, Vixey was up on stage telling a story, she looked more like a robot with predetermined movements then how she does now, she didn't have messy fur or different breaks throughout her body, she looked new.

"Why am I here?" I asked looked back at Golden Freddy.

"You need confirmation about why Vixey did what she did" he replied. "Follow me," he said floating back to the main room, he pointed over to a group of two kids standing in the corner. I watched as a tall man in a staff uniform approached them.

"What's he doing?" I asked as I edged closer. I watched as the man talked to the kids, I couldn't hear what he was saying. I watched as the man took the two kids down the hall before disappearing inside a room.

"Wait, what's happening?" I said a bit more worried as I floated down the hall, I peeked into the room before jolting back, I saw one of the kids on the ground, surrounded by blood and the other kid cowering in the corner as the employee edged closer with a knife in his hand.

"What the fuck, we have to stop this!" I called out, Golden Freddy ignored me. I watched in horror as the last kid was slain and the employee left the room, hiding the knife in his sleeve as he left.

Everything seemed to move in fast forward before slowing down.

"3 days later," Golden Freddy said. I looked around the room, it was boarded up and the kid's bodies were gone, I watched as a blue and green figure appeared in the place of the bodies.

"That's their spirits" Golden Freddy pointed out. I watched as the spirits of the kids floated aimlessly around the room, once again everything went by in fast forward before stopping.

"Follow me," Golden Freddy said as he floated out of the room, I followed him to Pirates Cove where Vixey was performing, we floated up on stage and next to Vixey, somehow her movements looked more real and human like, unlike the robotic look she had before.

"May 28th, 1987," Golden Freddy said, I watched as the same green spirit from before floated towards the stage. Vixey watched it in horror as it floated closer, with a flash of green the thing disappeared and a soft green light appeared around Vixey as she shrieked out, her eyes went green and she instantly turned to the employee on stage and started attacking him.

I watched in horror as blood, guts and ripped fabric splat everywhere, mostly over the animatronic and the kids in the front rows, the room fled in terror as Vixey stumbled back and looked at the mangled human in front of her, she had a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"The spirit had enough power to only control her for a couple of seconds before she regained control, the only way for the spirit to leave her body now was if the body it was controlling dies" Golden Freddy pointed out as another flash of light appeared before my eyes.

"The second location, June 3rd, 1988" Golden Freddy said as I watched the animatronics I was so used to get moved into the building. I floated down to see Mathew in the building dragging deactivated Vixey down the hall.

I followed him as he dragged the animatronic into the storage room and put it in the corner. He said something to the deactivated animatronic before walking out of the room. As he slammed the door closed a tool box sitting above Vixey fell off the crate and hit her head, after a couple of seconds her eyes flickered on and she looked around in confusion and fear, the ominous green glow still around her. I watched as Golden Freddy flicked his hand towards her, I could somehow hear her thoughts now.

"Where am I?" She thought.

 _Hell._ an unknown voice replied.

"Who are you?" She asked with a bit of panic in her voice.

 _Another person that hates you, you killed that man and now you're here, no one likes you anymore,_ the voice said.

"No... that's not true" she replied.

 _You know it's true_ the voice replied.

Everything seemed to move in fast forward once again before we returned to the room, Vixey was still sitting around, she had different holes and rips through her body and messy fur, pretty much how she looked today.

"Get out of my head, I don't want to listen to you anymore" Vixey whimpered.

 _Shut up, your nothing, you can't have any control over anything, just like how you lost control and killed that man_ the voice replied. Vixey whimpered slightly before laying down on her side.

 _You're nothing but a mess, a disgusting mess_ the voice said. I looked down and noticed I unintentionally had my fists drawn.

"Do you know what the voice is doing?" Golden Freddy asked.

"No, it's terrible though" I replied.

"I know it is, the voice is trying to make her kill herself so it can escape her body" he pointed out.

"And she had to cope with this alone for 29 years?" I asked.

"Afraid so" he replied. A flash of white blinded me for a second before we were back at my motel room.

"So that's been Vixey's life, the spirit making her kill the man it thought was its killer before verbally abusing her for 29 years, trying to drive her to suicide," I said as I looked down at my feet.

"So you now see? She regrets it dearly and it wasn't even her fault," Golden Freddy said.

"I do, I feel terrible for judging her now," I said holding back the tears.

"I've got to go, thank you for helping them," Golden Freddy said as he faded away.

"You're welcome" I smiled as everything went black. I awoke in my bed, a small collection of drool forming around my mouth. I sat up and checked the time, it was almost midday. I laid down in my bed thinking about Vixey, god I felt terrible for her.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, I pulled it out and looked at the caller. "Unknown Number, _a mystery_ " I smiled as I hit answer.

"Hey, it's Paul, how's the voice box coming along?" He asked as I picked up.

"Great, it's really helping for... _parts in my project_ " I replied.

"I thought you were a collector?" He asked. I sat there in silence as I realized he just caught me out in a lie, I don't think he'll like it if I was repairing who everyone assumed to be a killer. "Hello?" He asked. "Hey, I don't care if you used the parts for a building project, it was only junk anyway," he said reassuringly. I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I'll get going now," I said.

"Before you go, my name's Paul Exersly- _shit_ , I mean... my names Paul Smith, call me if you need anything built or fixed, bye," he said hanging up.

" _Paul Exersly?_ " I smiled to myself, I opened safari and searched in the name, a couple of pages down was a website listing... _wanted criminals_? Interested, I clicked it. I was introduced with a wanted page for a... "HITMAN!?" I called out as I read through the page, it had his photo and everything, I was talking to a wanted hitman! "It says here that he used to do any dirty job for the right price," I said as I read through his page.

Thinking about what this guy would do if I told the cops, I decided to keep it secret for now. I put my phone on charge before grabbing the remote and turning on the blocky TV in my room, trying to drain out my thoughts in cliche action movies.


	12. Chapter 12: The Spark of Romance

**Author Notes:**

 **Hello, viewers! we've almost hit 2,000 views! Not much else to say here other then I've got chapter 13 already written & I just need to edit, reread and filter with Grammarly (#NotSponsored). Also a thank you to 'My Writing Has No Limit' (may have got that wrong, I typed it by memory) for the encouraging review you left abou my story, it really means a lot! Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I was sitting forward watching a surprisingly intriguing action movie. I took another sip of my beer as I watched the hooded guy race down the highway in a sports car, I haven't been paying attention to the storyline, mostly just the visuals. The lamps next to my bed started to flicker before turning off completely, along with the TV.

I got up and looked over at my phone as it lit up, I grabbed it off the charger and put it in my pocket before grabbing the flashlight off my utility belt sitting on the bed.

" _So they either disconnected my power for being late on bills or the district just had a blackout,_ " I thought as I shined the torch around.

"And I was actually starting to enjoy that movie" I smiled as I walked out of the room, luckily the entire city lost power.

I walked back inside and looked through my drawers for a couple of candles, I found a set of 3 tall ones in glass containers before lighting them with my lighter. I placed them around the room before laying down in bed, I checked the time on my phone. 12:02. I smiled to myself before tapping on the YouTube icon.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"Goddamit," I said as I grabbed my twitching arm, it broke once again. I reached into a break in the arm and disconnected a wire making my arm go limp, I disconnected it and placed it in front of me and like I suspected a wire finally gave way and that stopped the arm from functioning properly.

I walked over to a box of spare parts and looked through it for a replacement wire.

"This'll do," I thought as I looked at the blue wire. _Beep Beep_. I quickly disconnected the lights in my eyes before falling back into the shadows.

"Where'd I put it?" I heard a voice I recognized as Mr. Walker say. I watched as his figure walked through the room towards some boxes at the back, I heard a soft clink echo through the room and the footsteps stop.

"What the?" I heard him say quietly, I peeked out a bit and saw him holding something in his hands.

"where are you, vixen thing?" He called out to my surprise, as he turned I recognized the item in his hand as my broken arm. I slowly climbed back into the shadows before accidentally knocking a wrench sitting on the ground sending a soft _clink_ through the room.

I saw him start walking my way, realizing I was cornered I did the only other thing I could think off, I sat down and acted deactivated. I saw him walk over as his eyes locked into mine, he shined a torch in my direction before walking closer, as he knelt down in front of me he shined the torch on my face, I mentally panicked as when my eyes get exposed from darkness to light they move around slightly to adjust.

He moved a bit closer and shined his torch over my face more, obviously noticing the movement. I was mentally panicking as he edged closer, his eyes locked on mine. We both jumped slightly as a phone ring echoed through the room, he placed my broken arm down and shined the torch away before grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Phil, how's it going?" He asked as he answered it.

"Yeah, I've got the parts right here, I'm coming over now," he said as he quickly ran to the boxes in the back.

"Yes, of course," he said as he grabbed a small box and left the room. _Beep Beep_. The lock activated and I fell forward and sighed in relief.

"Oh my god" I smiled as I grabbed the broken arm, I replaced the broken wire before reattaching it to my body.

 _I was hoping you'll get caught_ the voice rung out in my head.

"Shut up, just go away" I replied.

 _You were hoping you'll get caught as well, don't you just want to leave this terrible world behind?_ He asked.

"No, I love it here, Foxy and Cameron are my best friends and I'll _never_ leave them behind" I replied.

 _Heh, Cameron your best friend? He doesn't like you, your an animatronic and he's a human... and we know you don't just see Foxy as a friend..._ He replied.

"So what if I like Foxy?" I replied quietly.

 _It's impossible and you know it, you're a broken weirdo that sticks to the shadows_ he replied.

"It's not impossible" I growled.

 _You can't scare me_ he replied.

"You're just a voice in my head!" I growled again.

 _I'M MORE THAN A VOICE IN YOUR HEAD!_ The voice yelled.

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I yelled back.

 _I CAN'T_ the voice yelled back. Everything went silent as the words repeated in my head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

 _I'm not just a voice... I'm a spirit. I was the one you saw back in 1987, I was the one that possessed you, I was the one that made you kill the employee_ it replied. I went silent once again.

"Y-y-you..." I stuttered out.

 _YES ME! AND YOU'RE THE BITCH THAT'S STOPPING ME FROM MOVING ON TO THE AFTERLIFE, I NEED YOU TO DIE, TO LEAVE THIS HELL BEHIND AND LET ME LEAVE!_ It screamed out almost sounding like it was pleading, sending a ring through my head.

"You..." I said softly, my eyes were wide open. This wasn't some voice in my head, this is a spirit that ruined my life and wants me dead.

 _I JUST WANT TO LEAVE_ it screamed out. I still didn't listen to it, I was still caught up with my own thoughts.

"Just... go away please," I said surprisingly calm.

 _There's no use, I can't get it through your fucking head!_ it said as everything went silent. I leaned my head against the wall and whimpered slightly, thoughts going through my head. Above all else, I was... _scared_.

"Vixey?" A voice said softly. I jolted back and screamed, not expecting the sudden sound, the sudden scream made the red figure jump back.

" _I'm so sorry_ , I'm so sorry Foxy" I quickly said as I scrambled forward and helped him up.

"There was a blackout and I came back to make sure you were okay, what was that about? You looked so shaken" he said with care in his voice. I looked down and thought for a bit.

I didn't know if I should tell him if I did he might be afraid of me. The thought of losing Foxy made me tear up before a tear roll down my cheek. I was surprised when a soft hand wiped the tear away, I looked back up at Foxy, he had a soft smile on his face as he looked me in the eyes. I quickly jolted my eyes back down when I realized I was staring.

"I'll tell you, but... _promise_ you won't think of me differently," I said softly.

"Nothing could make me look at you differently, I _promise,_ " he said as I looked back up. I blushed slightly before looking away.

"Let's sit somewhere more comfortable," I said as I got up. We climbed to the top of a crate and looked out over the dark room.

"So do you want to finally tell me why you're back here?" He asked. I sighed before looking down, thinking where to start.

"You _promise_ you won't think of me differently?" I asked.

"Of course not" he replied. I looked down at my lap and started fidgeting with my hands, I honestly didn't know where to start.

"Back in 1987... w-when I used to perform..." I said as I looked up at Foxy to make sure he was listening, he was listening closely so I continued. "There was this one day... I awoke with the new chip in me, I think it was by accident..." I said looking back down at my lap. "So a couple of days later, I went out to... I went out to do my performance in front of the kids, like I've done many times" I said, smiling as I thought back to their cheerful faces. "There was this one kid, in the back... he was some sort of spirit or something, he flew up to the stage and..." I said taking a deep breath, not wanting Foxy to see me cry. "And everything went black... w-when... when I woke up... the room was empty and in front of me was the employee... his... he... his clothes were ripped apart and... his stomach was... ripped open along with a decapitated arm and... the front of his head... was ripped clean off, the fro-... the... front of my face was covered in b...blood..." I stuttered out as my voice cracked and I trying my hardest to hold it together. "The front of my face was... covered in blood... I-I k-kill... k-killed h-him... I KILLED HIM!" I said breaking into tears,

Foxy pulled me into a hug as I cried into his shoulder, I couldn't stop crying. Back on that fateful day, I killed that man, the voice said he made me do it but it was still my body, I was the one that did it.

"It's okay" Foxy whispered into my ear as I cried into his shoulder. I hugged my arms around his neck as he gently rubbed my back. I continued to sob into his shoulder for a couple of minutes before I finally got a hold of myself.

I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat there for a couple of minutes in silence.

"Thank you for listening to me" I whispered.

"No problem" he replied softly.

I had a question burning at the back of my head, I really want to ask but I was scared he'd push me away. I took a soft breath.

"Foxy?" I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you like m-... this?" I asked, I mentally scolded myself for changing the question at the last second.

"This?" Foxy asked.

"Yes, this" I replied. The room went silent for a couple of seconds.

"I like it," he said softly. I smiled slightly before hugging him a bit tighter.

"So you killed someone back in 1987 and that's why you're here?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Did you do it on purpose?" He asked.

"No, It was the worst day of my life" I replied.

"It's ok, I made a promise and I'm keeping it" he replied. I smiled softly before somehow holding him even tighter, it felt nice to be here with someone.

After a couple of minutes, we finally let each other go, we sat there looking into each other in the eyes.

"S-so... whatcha want to do?" I said as I quickly looked down, realizing I was blushing... a lot.

"Well there was a citywide blackout, we could look around for something to do" He smiled.

"Ok, let's see what we can find" I smiled.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

We walked down the dark hall, it was even darker with the black out as no outside light came through the windows and the sign out front was turned off as well, the only light was the soft yellow glow coming from mine and Vixey's eyes.

I looked down at the ground as we walked, I noticed Vixey's left hand swaying slightly next to her body, I glimpsed up at her face before looking back down. God was she cute. I had a small thought appear in the back of my head but pushed it back before looking back up. " _She probably doesn't feel that way,_ " I thought.

"What's this room?" Vixey asked as we came to a stop, I followed her vision to a white door with 'Mathew Walker' sitting on the front.

"That's Mr. Walker's office, he's the leader of this place... _sort of,_ " I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well Paul runs the business and he's technically the boss but he just keeps Mr. Walker here while he does other things," I said. "Paul's the one that designed and built us, did you know that?" I smiled.

"No, good to know who built me" she smiled, I couldn't tell if she was happy or sad about that. I looked down as Vixey grabbed the door handle.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched her.

"Looking around," she said as she opened the door. I gritted my teeth before looking down the hall.

" _Fine_ ," I said as I followed her inside. It was actually the first time I've been in his office, it was sort of small with different boxes piled into the corner. On his desk was his opened laptop with different sticky notes on the side with a desk light to the side, also sitting on the desk was a photo frame with a picture of him and a lady, probably his wife.

"Hey, look," Vixey said pulling out some paper from a drawer, I looked it over, it was a blueprint design of me! It had different markings and arrows pointing to different segments of the body. I placed it down on the desk before looking through another drawer, mostly pens, pencils and different sketches of cartoon characters.

"Woah, these are some pretty advanced parts," Vixey said throwing me a small box. I looked inside, it was mostly different chips and wires. I put the box down as a soft _buzz_ echoed through the room.

"Dammit," Vixey said softly as her right arm flung onto the table, making Mr. Walker's laptop light up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.

"It's my arm, it does this sometimes so don't worry too much," she said as she hit it really hard, it stopped twitched and she moved it around a bit before looking back up at me.

"Temporary fix" she smiled. I smiled back before walking over to the desk, I looked at the laptop. It had something on the screen.

"Do you know how to use that thing?" Vixey asked.

"No idea" I replied. I pulled Mr. Walker's roller chair out and sat down. I looked over the writing on the screen.

* * *

 ** _Date:_** xx/xx/1989

 ** _Subject:_** Re: Animatronics

 ** _Sender:_** PhilSmith112

So I got your email about the new animatronics, it's come to my attention that you brought that broken vixen animatronic from the old pizzeria, that monster killed someone and it could severely affect our business, she is not fit to perform and never will be. I would like you to return the animatronic for scrapping or since it's already there just throw that thing into storage or something, your choice.

 _Regards,_

 _Phil._

* * *

 ** _Date:_** xx/xx/1989

 ** _Subject_ _:_** Re: Re: Animatronics

 ** _Sender:_** Matt_FreddyFazbear's

Thanks for telling me Phil, I never knew and I'm taking the thing to storage now, you shouldn't hear anything more about it.

 _Regards,_

 _Mathew Walker._

* * *

I heard Vixey scoff after I finished reading the emails.

"Monster? This place is the real monster for making me suffer for all those years" she growled. I got out of the chair and pushed it back under the table. I noticed the desk lamp next to the computer flicked on.

"The blackout didn't last long" I smiled trying to brighten the mood.

"I guess, let's get going," Vixey said starting towards the door, I watched as she stopped at the door and pull something off the filing cabinet. She scoffed before dropping it to the ground, I walked over and picked it up. It was an old newspaper clipping.

* * *

 _ **Deadly Malfunction At Kid's Pizzeria!**_

Police closed down a local kid's pizzeria when one of the animatronic performers malfunctioned and brutally killed an employee during a show yesterday, the owner of the establishment that would like to stay anonymous for now had this to say. "So this malfunction was a terrible hit to the business, with no hope of opening a new pizzeria, for now, we'll be destroying the animatronics a-

* * *

The rest was ripped off, I dropped the clipping to the ground before walking out of the room after Vixey. I looked around the room before walking towards the open door leading into Pirates Cove.

As I walked in I noticed Vixey sitting on the edge of the stage looking down with her hands in her lap. I smiled slightly before walking towards the stage before I sat down next to her.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Everyone thinks I'm a monster" she replied.

"I don't" I smiled. Her ears twitched slightly before she looked up at me.

"You don't?" She asked.

"Never did, never would," I said softly. She blushed slightly before looking back down at her lap. God was she cute. "Hey, I know something to cheer you up" I smiled as I stepped up on the stage. She turned around and looked up at me with her legs crossed.

"Have I ever told you the story about the outside world?" I said. Vixey tilted her head slightly before shaking her head.

"The world outside the pizzeria, our coding doesn't allow us to leave but I've always dreamt of what it was like," I said, I watched a small smile grow on Vixey's face.

"I've always looked through the glass front doors, at the world out there, have you ever thought about it, lass?" I said looking down at Vixey.

"Sometimes," she replied.

"What do you see out there?" I asked.

"A totally different world, tall trees, a bustling city full of life, tall buildings and fancy houses, an entire outback world of adventure..." she smiled.

"'Tis be the world we could explore together, a world of adventure for Vixey and I!" I said looking out over the imaginary crowd. "Wouldn't that be the dream?" I smiled as I looked back down at her.

"It would" she smiled back.

"An entire world..." I said turning around, imagining the green forest replace the dark and gloomy room.

"It would be fantastic, just the two of us," I said quickly turning around, my move to take her hand turned into me tripping over my own feet.

"Whoah!" I called out as I fell to the ground, more exactly I fell on top of Vixey sending us both off the stage. When we landed I was introduced to a face full of fur. _I couldn't breathe_. I reached my hands down and pushed myself up, gasping for breath as I did so. I looked off into the air as my breathing returned to normal.

I smiled before looking down at Vixey, she had a look of surprise on her face as she looked up at me, I followed my hands down to where I pushed up. I couldn't have picked a worse spot, both my hands were pushing down, dead center of her medium sized breasts. I quickly stumbled off her and fell to the side. "I'mSoSorryI'mSoSorryI'mSoSorry!" I quickly said.

"N-no, it's fine... you didn't mean it," she said softly.

"That was _really_ embarrassing, I didn't mean to," I said again.

"I told you, it's fine" she smiled.

" _Okay_..." I said quietly as I rested my head onto the floorboards before closing my eyes.

"Were you going to continue your story?" Vixey asked. I opened my eyes to see her standing over me with her hand held out. I smiled before accepting her offer, she helped me up before I climbed back onto the stage alongside Vixey.

"So where was I?" I smiled.

 ** _Later..._**

"Almost 6," I said sadly.

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow" Vixey smiled as she walked towards the door.

"I'll walk you," I said as I caught up with her. We walked back to the storage room before walking inside.

"See you tomorrow?" I said.

"Sure" she replied.

"See you later" I smiled as I started walking towards the door.

"Wait," Vixey said quietly. I turned back around to face her.

"Yeah?" I asked. I watched as she walked towards me, before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek. She smiled and blushed before backing off into the storage room, out of sight. I just stood there wide-eyed with my hand on my cheek.

"Did that really just happen?" I thought. I lowered my hand before turning around to the door, I rushed back to Pirates Cove just as the clock struck 6. I sat back in the curtains and felt my cheek again. "That was _something,_ " I smiled as I heard the front doors open.


	13. Chapter 13: Back In 1987 - Part 3

**Author Notes:**

 **Part 3 of Vixey's backstory! I've been writing stories non-stop like a mo** **fo, I've already got the next chapter after this ready to upload but due to internet problems it may take a bit, anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I cupped my hands over my mouth as I stepped back, I looked down at the body in horror. "What the fuck is-" Mr. MacDonald started as he ran into the room, he stumbled back and threw up on the ground as he saw the body. "Oh fuck, get the police now!" He screamed out as he ran out of the room.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"Attention all units in the vicinity of Bartlet road, we've got an 11-80 at a local Pizzeria, possible 10-54, proceed with caution, code 3," The dispatcher said over the radio.

"We're a block away from that place," Aiden said.

"Let's check it out" I replied picking up the radio.

"10-4 dispatch, we're going to the scene now," I said.

"10-4" the dispatcher replied. I flicked on the sirens as we made our way to the pizzeria.

We pulled into the pizzeria parking lot past different cars leaving and the manager trying to calm different guests. We stepped out of the car and made our way to the building.

"Attention all units on scene, suspect is considered dangerous, proceed with guns drawn," the dispatcher said over the radio.

"10-4 dispatch, can you give us a description of the suspect" I replied.

"Reports say that the suspect is an animatronic fox in a performance room" the dispatcher replied.

"Animatronic fox?" Aiden said as he drew his gun.

"10-5, dispatch," I said over the radio.

"A white animatronic fox in a performance room," the dispatcher said. I looked over to Aiden, we shrugged before I drew my gun and made my way into the pizzeria alongside Aiden.

"Officers, it's in the room over there," the manager said from the door as he pointed to a door to the side. We made our way to the door, we opened the door and rushed the room. Guns pointed at the animatronic on stage. My eyes wandered down to a half-decapitated body laying lifeless on the stage, a puddle of blood around it. I looked back up to the animatronic, it's face and body was covered in blood as it stared down at the body.

"What do we do?" Aiden asked.

"If it makes a move, open fire," I said walking forward. "I'll try to deactivate it or something," I said walking toward the stage.

"GET BACK OR I'LL OPEN FIRE" I yelled to the animatronic. It turned its head to face me, it had a look of fear on its face.

"GET BACK!" I yelled as I aimed my gun at it. The thing took a step forward and stuck its hand out at me. _BZZZZZZ_. I watched as a taser struck it in the chest, I looked back at Aiden, he had his taser out and his gun holstered, _smart move_ , bullets probably don't even effect the thing, I watched as the animatronic fell to the ground.

"Dispatch, the suspect is down and one casualty, 11-41," I said over the radio. "but I'm pretty sure the victim is dead" I added.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Earlier...**_

I stared in horror at the body that sat in front of me, I was frozen in fear.

"GET BACK OR I'LL OPEN FIRE" someone yelled, I turned to see 2 police officers in the room. "GET BACK!" He yelled again. I didn't mean to hurt him, I didn't want to hurt anyone, I stepped forward and put my hand out in a stop motion, I was going to tell him I wasn't going to hurt him, it was too late. I felt as something struck my chest sending a shock through my body, I went limp and fell to the ground as everything went black.

 ** _[Recovery_Mode]_**

 ** _[Error_Backup_C0000012b]_**

 ** _[PowerLevels_Critical]_**

 ** _System_Overload_CriticalErrorCH111109b_**

 ** _[EmergencyShutdown_Initiated]_**

* * *

 ** _[System_Restart]_**

 ** _[Intitiating_System]_**

 ** _[Error_Loading_System_CorruptFile(s): System. exe]_**

 ** _[Backup_System_Stable]_**

 ** _[Date/Time_(Error)]_**

 ** _[Exiting Recovery Mode]_**

 ** _System Boot._**

 ** _Loading. . ._**

 ** _No New Chip Detected._**

 ** _Reboot Successful._**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a dark room, all my systems were working except for the date and time.

"Where am I?" I asked into the darkness.


	14. Chapter 14: The Battle Between 2 Lovers

**Author Notes:**

 **This chapter is short, the next chapters will be longer so don't fret! Not much to say here really so on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later that day..._**

I walked back to the hotel with a half eaten snickers bar in my hand. I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "9:30 on the dot," I thought as I made my way down the footpath with the back of the motel in view.

I made my way up the stairs and unlocked the door, as I walked in I noticed a yellow note on the door.

* * *

 _ **Residents of Room 15,**_

You are a week behind in payment on your room, if you do not pay the monthly fee of 300$ I'll be forced to evict you, if you have any questions please go to the front desk.

Regards,

Management

* * *

I scoffed before walking into the room, I threw the note to the ground before grabbing 300$ out of the envelope. I walked downstairs and to the front desk and handed the guy the money. I walked back upstairs to my room and grabbed a beer from the little fridge and laid down on my bed. "What's on TV" I though as I surfed the channels, I found some sort of zombie apocalypse movie before settling down and taking a sip of my beer.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

I sat in silence. "10, they're closed," I thought as silence filled the pizzeria. "So everyone can move at 12, that gives me about 2 hours to myself," I thought as I sat back against the wall. As I dropped my hands to the side I felt something under my right hand. I picked it up and held it up in the lights of my eyes, I could easily make out the familiar shape of a screwdriver with a black liquid tipping the end.

I felt the mark under my neck with my left hand, it was still a noticeable hole only covered by my fur. I whimpered slightly before rolling the screwdriver away.

"To think, if I didn't stop myself I would have never met Foxy, I wouldn't have ever fixed him, he would have never met Cameron, Cameron would be _dead_ and the other animatronics would have never given up murder..." I thought, my eyes widened, it only occurred to me now.

"I really _do_ mean something," I thought as a tear of joy rolled down my cheek. "I'm not worthless" I smiled to myself. "I'm not worthless" I repeated.

 _Heh, ain't that a load of shit..._ the spirit said.

"You can't ruin this moment, I'm my own person, you no longer control me" I whispered.

 _You're right, I can't ruin this moment... but she can..._ the voice said, fading away.

"What do you mean?" I asked, silence. "What do you mean?!" I said a bit louder this time. _Beep Beep_. I froze as I stared towards the entrance, a soft light shined down the hall before disappearing with a slam that echoed through the room. I listened as soft clinks echoed through the room before a familiar figure appeared.

"I don't think we've met properly," Chica said.

"Chica?" I asked as she walked over.

"That's right" she growled as her fist struck my face.

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I fell to the ground, holding my snout.

"I've known Foxy my entire life, you've only known him for a couple of days," she said as she kicked me in the stomach.

"Get away from me you jealous bitch!" I gagged out.

"I always loved him and you just ruined my entire life," she said as she sent another kick to my stomach.

"You're fucking crazy" I gagged out.

"You're nothing but a broken bitch that just stumbled into his life" she yelled as she sent another kick into my stomach, I managed to grab her leg and quickly pull it forward, sending her crashing to the ground. I got up and made a run towards the exit, Chica managed to get up and tackle me, we both fell to the ground and Chica sent 2 hits to my face before I kicked her off.

I stumbled to my feet and Chica ran at me, I managed to duck out of the way and throw her into the wall. I stumbled through the exit and into the hallway. I tripped over my own feet as Chica jumped on top of me, she sent a punch to my face before I pulled her to the side, I jumped up and sent 2 kicks to her chest before she grabbed my legs and pulled me to the ground.

"YOU STUPID, BROKEN, BITCH" she yelled out. I rolled to the side as she sent a punch into the floorboards, I got to my feet and ran down the hall into the main room, Chica grabbed me from behind and we started struggling over control of the scene, we both stumbled back into the Parts/Service room which was still unlocked for whatever reason, we fell to the ground and I threw 2 punches into the side of her face. Chica jumped up and stumbled back into some shelves full of different masks and animatronic endoskeletons, Chica grabbed a hammer off the table and swung at me missing by inches, I jumped back as she took another swing.

I ran forward and tackled her onto the table in the center of the room, knocking the endoskeleton off and making her drop the hammer, we started struggling until Chica stumbled for a screwdriver sitting on the table. I screamed out in pain as she sent the screwdriver through my shoulder, I sent a hard hit to her face that dislocated her jaw to the side.

We both jumped up and Chica tackled me through the door, back into the main room. Chica climbed on top of me, I held her fist back as she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"You crazy bitch!" I screamed out.

"Foxy is mine" she whispered with anger in her voice. I watched in surprise as someone tackled her off me before someone helped me off the ground, I looked up to see Bonnie holding Chica back by the arms with Freddy standing next to her. I turned around to see Foxy holding me close.

"Are you okay? What happened?" Foxy asked with concern in his voice. I felt the screwdriver lodged in my shoulder, dark, black oil was leaking out over my shoulder and soaking my fur.

"That bitch just attacked me in the storage!" I yelled. Chica jumped forward at me before Bonnie pulled her back, I just growled at her.

"Come on, let's get your arm patched up," Foxy said as he escorted me to Pirate's Cove. As we walked towards Pirate's Cove, Bonnie and Freddy took Chica back towards the stage.

We walked into Pirates Cove and Foxy took me behind the curtains, he laid me down on a makeshift bed made out of fabric sitting on the ground.

"This might hurt," he said as he put his hand on the screwdriver. I simply nodded and gritted my teeth. I flinched and pulled on the fabric as he pulled the screwdriver out of my shoulder and threw it to the side. He picked some fabric off the make-shift bed and wrapped it around the wound.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine now, thanks" I smiled.

"So what happened out there, what did that bitch do to you?" He asked.

"I was in the storage and Chica just came in and started beating me up and raving on about how I messed things up between you and her," I said.

"She's _obsessed_ with me" Foxy replied.

"Don't worry, I won't let her do anything to you" I smiled.

"I won't let her do anything to you either, we're here for each other" he smiled. I leaned up and pulled him into a hug.

"YOU'RE MINE FOXY!" I heard Chica yell out as she burst through the door. Bonnie chased her in and tackled her to the ground.

"I'm _so_ sorry about this," Bonnie said as she took Chica out of the room.

"I'LL GET YOU FOXY, EVEN IF IT MEANS _KILLING_ THAT BITCH, I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES!" She yelled out as Bonnie took her out of the room and out of site.

"She's insane," I said.

"I'll protect you, I promise" Foxy smiled. I smiled back before laying back down on the make-shift bed.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _The Next Day..._**

"I wonder if Cameron's even going to turn up tonight," I thought as I unlocked the door, I stretched my arms and walked down the hall towards my office. Something stopped me in my tracks. I looked over to the Parts/Service room, the door was wide open. I walked inside and turned the light on, the small ceiling light flickered on I was introduced to a trashed room, different parts were thrown from the shelves and the endoskeleton on the table was knocked off and sitting on the floor, a soft trickle of fresh oil was sitting on the table.

I left the room to check on the animatronics sitting on the stage. Everyone looked normal apart from Chica, she had a dislocated jaw with different dents through her body.

"Stupid kids, breaking in and trashing the place" I scoffed. I walked down the hall and into my office, I opened my laptop and cleared some programs out of the way before opening the CCTV cameras, I pulled up last night's footage and watched it through on the 'Main Room' camera, to my surprise I saw, not vandals, but a broken, white animatronic fox attacking Chica.

"I thought I got rid of you," I thought. I went back a couple more days to the 'North Hall' camera, to my surprise I saw Cameron. He was sitting on the ground next to the storage room playing his phone, I looked on in confusion as Foxy approached him, they had a small conversation before walking into the storage room... _together_. "No wonder he wanted to stay" I scoffed as I went back to last night's security footage.

I watched over the camera labeled 'Pirate's Cove'. I watched as Foxy helped the broken monster back behind the curtains, the broken one had a screwdriver stabbed into its shoulder. "Seems like Cameron and Foxy have a liking to this monster" I scoffed. I pulled out my phone and looked through my contacts, I listened to the ringing until someone finally picked up.

"This's Cameron, who's this?" He asked.

"It's Mr. Walker, your boss, I'd like you to come in around midday so we can discuss some... _big_ problems with what you've been doing around here," I said sternly with slight anger in my voice.


	15. Chapter 15: The Threat

**Author Notes:**

 **Like I said, I've been writing a lot for this story, I'm pretty sure this is the 3rd chapter I've released tonight. Not much to say except we've officially bypassed 2,000 views! Yeah, not much to say... Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later That Day..._**

I looked down at my phone. _11:55_. I turned off the TV, left the room and walked downstairs to my car, I climbed in and started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. I sat back in my seat and turned on the radio to 'New Athens Non-Stop Pop' as I drove down the road towards the pizzeria.

 ** _Later..._**

As I pulled into the parking lot I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, I was probably just nervous. I walked inside and was introduced with the smell of freshly cooked pizza and kids running around chasing each other and watching the animatronics perform on stage.

"Hey, how's it going, you're the night guard right?" a staff member leaning against the wall said as he tilted his hat.

"yeah, that's me, had to come in for a conversation with Mathew" I replied.

"That's never good, 99% of the time that means your fired," he said.

"Well, I'm Cameron by the way" I smiled as I stuck my hand out.

"Jake" he smiled as he shook my hand. I made my way down the hall towards Mathews office, I grabbed the handle and opened the door. Mathew was sitting at his desk on his laptop.

"Take a seat," he said. I walked in and did as he asked.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"Well, I've got a reason to believe that you've been helping a deadly animatronic," he said turning the laptop to face me, it was the security footage from a couple of nights ago, it was on the 'East Hall' camera. In the corner of the screen was my office, I was sitting on the seat in my office. I watched as Vixey walked down the hall and into my office, we had a short conversation before she left again. He turned over the video feed over to another camera with 'Storage' up the top, the camera was only static with audio in the background.

"thanks for coming back" I heard a quiet but familiar voice say.

"We've got something for you" I heard another quiet but even more familiar voice say.

"What is it" the voice replied.

"something you'll love" the other voice replied, there was a short silence with a couple of inaudible voices.

"Thank you guys so much!" the other voice said. I looked up from the screen as Mathew paused the footage and looked up at me.

"Well?" Mathew said as he turned the laptop back to him.

"Sir, I can explain," I said.

"No need, you're helping an animatronic that _killed_ someone," he said.

"She's changed, she's not like that anymore" I replied.

"She's a fucking monster!" He said.

"SHE'S _NOT_ A MONSTER!" I yelled as I stood up.

"Cameron, leave my office now, go home and get your uniform, you're _fired_ ," he said sternly.

"You can't fire me" I replied.

"Just did, I'm going to call a mechanic to come in and dismantle it for good," he said as he grabbed out his phone.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I yelled.

"I can and I will so leave my office immediately" he replied as he held the phone to his ear.

"You can't do this," I said as I grabbed his phone and hung it up.

"GIVE ME MY PHONE AND GET OUT OF MY OFFICE" he yelled.

"If I leave this office, I'm going _straight_ to the news station and giving them the story of the dead, mangled and crushed body Freddy Fazbear's pizza is hiding in the parts and service room," I said. Mathew's eyes widened.

"Y-You don't know anything about that!" He replied. I turned his laptop to face me before fast forwarding to when I found the body in the parts and service room, I showed Mathew the footage. He stood there in shock as he watched it.

"So one of two things are going to happen, option one, you fire me and dismantle Vixey and I tell the news station, the police will investigate the parts and service room to which they will find the body and shut this place down like the previous location, option two, you rehire me and we act like this never happened and so help me God, if you lay a single finger on Vixey I will _crush_ this place" I said with frustration in my voice. Mathew was at a loss for words.

"I-it'll never work..." he stuttered out.

"Want to bargain that?" I said.

"You can't do this" He yelled quietly. I simply smiled. Mathew looked down, obviously thinking.

"Fuck! Fine, you're rehired" he said as he hit his hands on the desk.

"Smart choice" I smiled as I threw him his phone. "See you tonight" I smiled as I left the room.

 ** _Later..._**

I pulled up into the parking lot, it was 11:48 and my 2nd week on the job. I walked into the dimly lit pizzeria, I waved to a janitor mopping the floor before walking to my office, for the first time ever I didn't feel like I was risking my life here. I walked into my office and sat down on the chair. "They finally fixed that window" I smiled as I looked at the new window. I sat back and grabbed out my phone, wasting the time away with my Facebook feed.

 ** _Later..._**

I sighed and sat back in my seat, tonight was sort of boring but I didn't care, it was better than running for your life. "Well, if fun won't come to me I'll go to the fun," I said grabbing my flashlight, I left the room and started wandering the halls. My torch shined upon a board covered in crude drawings made by kids, I shined my torch over the different photos.

One stood out to me in particular, I pulled it off the wall and looked it over, it was a drawing of a kid hugging Foxy with ' _Foxy was always my favorite_ ' in red pen, on the back it had ' _5/6/1985_ ' in red pen. I smiled slightly as I pinned the picture back onto the board before continuing down the hall. My light shined over the entrance to Pirate's Cove, I shrugged before unlocking the door and walking inside.

As I walked in I felt over the wall for a light switch, I couldn't feel anything so I just continued with my flashlight. I walked through the room before stepping up on stage, I pulled the curtains aside and shined the torch around. I noticed Foxy laying down on the ground, he was laying down on a pile of rags sleeping peacefully, I took one last look around the room before turning to walk back out of the curtains.

"Hey Cameron," a familiar voice said, making me jump.

"Goddamit," I smiled as I looked over to Vixey.

"Oh, sorry for making you jump," she said.

"Don't worry about it" I smiled.

"So whatcha doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just bored" I replied.

"Wanna go do something while Foxy's asleep?" She asked.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" I asked.

"We could get some food from the kitchen" she replied.

"Let's go then" I replied as I walked towards the exit.

We walked towards the exit, as we walked I noticed a rag covering Vixey's shoulder with a black substance staining it.

"What's the rag about?" I asked.

"Chica and I got into a fight last night, she stabbed me with a screwdriver" she replied.

"Heh, Chica must be jealous of you and Foxy" I smiled.

"That's... actually _exactly_ what it was about" she replied.

"That was a good guess then," I said as I smiled to myself.

We finally reached the kitchen, I unlocked it with my keycard and we walked inside and looked around. I opened the fridge and found, like I was suspecting, a pizza! I pulled it out of the fridge and put it in the oven before sitting back and waiting for it to cook.

"Hey Cameron, what's the outside world like?" Vixey asked as she sat down next to me.

" _Huh_ , big" I shrugged.

"Big... what's your house like?" She asked.

"I don't actually have a house, I'm staying in a motel, its small and dirty," I said.

" _Huh_ , do you go anywhere out of the city?" She asked.

"Rarely" I replied.

"I see," she said, sounding like she ran out of questions. " _Okay_..." she said quietly.

 ** _Later..._**

 _Ding_! I got up and pulled the pizza out of the oven.

"So this thing can tell me anything?" Vixey asked looking at my phone, I was giving her a brief explanation on how to use it while I was waiting for the pizza, so far we only got to the home screen.

"Yeah, just open the browser and search what you want" I replied.

"How do I open it?" She asked.

"Touch the globe icon at the bottom," I said as I cut up the pizza.

"Ok, I tapped it" she replied.

"So did google come up?" I asked.

"How can I tell?" She asked.

"See the bar up the top, what does it say?" I asked.

"Well, it has the letter 'w' 3 times followed by a dot," she said.

"Does it say google after that, _g-o-o-g-l-e_?" I asked as I finished cutting the pizza.

"No" she replied.

"What does it say then?" I asked as I put the knife in the sink.

" _Uhh_ , it says... I don't know how to pronounce this," she said.

"spell it" I replied

"ok... _p-o-r-n-h-_ "

"Let's leave the tech for another time" I quickly said, cutting her off and snatching the phone from her hands.

"Why, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing, let's just have pizza," I said putting the phone back in my pocket. I sat down next to her with the pizza on a plate.

"Want a piece?" I asked. " _Oh yeah_ , forgot you're an animatronic" I smiled. To my surprise, Vixey grabbed a piece and started eating it.

"You can eat things? I asked.

"We can, we can live without eating, though, it's sort of like a treat" she replied.

"I'm not going to question how that works, just accept that it does," I smiled as I looked down at my piece.

 ** _Later..._**

I ate the last piece of pizza before taking the plate to the sink.

"I'm going to check on Foxy," Vixey said as she got up.

"Alright, see you later" I replied.

"Also, you've got to teach me how to use your phone," she said.

"One day" I replied. I watched as Vixey walked out of the room, I finished washing the plate before putting it away, I pulled out my phone and checked the time. _4:32_. I sighed before walking towards the exit.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. I yawned before standing up, I was in the same Pirate's Cove I know and love. I watched as the curtains moved to the side and Vixey walked in, she looked like her normal self except she was only wearing a... _bikini_?

"Hey sexy," she said seductively as she walked in.

"Excuse me?" I asked. She walked up to me and gently pushed me against the wall. "Now let's have some fun" she smiled.

I shot back to reality, breathing heavily.

"You okay?" Vixey asked looking over at me, she was sitting down against the wall in her usual outfit.

"J-just a dream," I said laying back down.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"N-nothing" I replied awkwardly as I laid back down.


	16. Chapter 16: The Confession

**Author Notes:**

 **Not much to say here, I won't be adding the _italic lines_ in but it'll be in the next chapter, thanks for sticking around (this is also the last chapter I've finished for uploading, the rest I have to write). Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

"About time," I thought as I looked at my phone, I got up and stretched before walking down the hall towards the exit.

"How was it?" Mathew asked as he walked into the building.

"Good, see you tomorrow night," I said as I left the building.

 _ **Later...**_

"Stupid radio" I grunted as it cut to static before searching for another station. I leaned back in my seat and watched the tall trees go past, I left the city and was driving to a river I used to go to as a kid with my friends. I drove through a tunnel and into the light at the other side, I was introduced to a cliff face overlooking a mountain range with a waterfall to the side, it truly was beautiful.

I pulled onto a dirt track going downhill to a clearing. When I reached the bottom I pulled over and stepped out of the car. I walked down to the river land laid down on the soft sand, I put on my headphones before pulling out my phone and played my music. I relaxed down and closed my eyes, it was peaceful and relaxing being out here alone, the only sound being the cars that drove along the freeway.

I put my hands under my head and breathed in the fresh air.

 _ **Later...**_

"Fancy meeting you here," a familiar voice said. I opened my eyes to see Paul standing over me in his signature black, clean, ironed suit.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About one" he replied.

"Must've dozed off" I replied taking my headphones off, my phone's battery must've died as the music wasn't playing anymore. "Better get going" I replied. I got up and walked back to my car before stepping in and starting the engine.

"Ah shit," I replied as the engine didn't start.

"Did your car battery die?" Paul asked.

"Guess so" I replied trying again but to no avail.

"Why don't you come back to my place, it's not too far from here and I have a battery charger there," Paul said.

"Guess I have no choice" I replied stepping out of the car. I watched as Paul walked downstream a bit before leaving my sight, I heard a car engine start up before he drove back up to me, he had a black 4WD with dark, tinted windows that looked like it had lots of improvements here and there.

"Nice car" I smiled.

"Thanks, let's get back to my place so we can get that battery charger," he said as he opened the passenger side door, I stepped into the car, the seats were made of dark leather and the back was really spacious, way better than my car.

"Let's get going," Paul said as he turned up the dirt track. I pulled my phone out to check the time but was introduced with the 'no battery' sign as I suspected, I sighed before putting m phone back in my pocket.

"Want to charge your phone?" Paul asked with a friendly yet professional sounding voice.

"Sure" I replied.

"Just plug it into there," he said pointing to a cord. I grabbed the cord and plugged it into the phone before resting my head on the seat.

"Cold? Hot? I could turn on the A/C if you want" Paul said.

"No thanks, I'm fine" I replied. Even after the sleep a felt tired, I rested my head on the seat and closed my eyes, it was risky knowing this guy was a wanted hitman but I needed sleep for my shift tonight.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"5 minutes" he replied.

"I'm going to get some rest," I said.

"I'll wake you up when we get there" he replied. I rested my head back before slowly drifting off to sleep.

 ** _Later..._**

"We're here," Paul said as he shook me awake. I looked out of the window to a small house off the road, it wasn't in a neighborhood or anything like that, just a small house off the side of the road. We got out of the car and walked up to the front door, Paul pulled out a key and unlocked the door before walking inside.

The house was the total opposite of what I was expecting, the hall was covered with boxes piled to the side and lots of wires going up the walls and along the floor, it was a bit cramped as well. We walked down the hall before coming to a turn.

"Left is my bedroom, closet, and the bathroom, right is the kitchen and lounge room and straight ahead is the basement," he said.

"I'll find that battery charger, go to the lounge room and make yourself at home," he said as he opened the basement door.

I walked into the lounge room, it was a single room with a kitchen and lounge room, at the far end of the room was the lounge room, it had a large couch with a coffee table in the middle covered with different electronic parts, the TV was a large flatscreen that looked sort of new.

Next to the couch was a large table with a triple screen monitor with different programs on the screen and big electronic things with lights flashing on them to the side, all the wires spread around the house seemed to connect to that one area. On one of the monitors was a program that had different cameras on them, it had every room except the basement camera was off. The kitchen looked fairly clean and modern apart from the pile of dishes in the sink.

I looked at everything once more before walking down the hall, I peeked into the first room, it was Paul's bedroom. It had a big, unmade, double bed in the middle with a dresser to the side covered in more little electronic parts. I walked down to the hall further to the bathroom, I looked inside. It was sort of small with a shower and bath, the toilet was stained up the side and next to it was a sink with a cracked mirror above it.

I went to the door opposite of the bathroom, it was just a small closet with different bed sheets and pillows. I closed it before walking back down the hall, I watched as Paul walked out from the basement door with the battery charger in his hands.

"Want something to eat while you're here?" He asked.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"Let's get going then," he said as he locked the basement door and walked down the hall to the exit. I followed him back to his car before we started our journey back.

 ** _Later..._**

We pulled up beside my car, Paul grabbed the battery charger and I grabbed my phone off the charger and put it in my pocket.

"Get in your car and start the engine when I say," Paul said as he opened the bonnet. I did as he asked and stepped into the car and out the keys in the ignition.

"This is a creation of my own, it's very sophisticated," he said as he hooked the charger up to my car battery.

"Okay, now," he said as I started the ignition, the car started up and Paul took the charger and closed the bonnet.

"Thanks" I smiled as he walked back to the car.

"Just helping out" he replied as he stepped into his car, we both drove up the dirt track before going our separate ways, he went back towards his house and I went back to New Athens.

I smiled as my radio picked up a signal and went back to the pop radio I was listening to, I looked out the window and watched as a green sign with 'Welcome To New Athens' in big, black letters came into view.

"Maybe Paul isn't so bad after all," I thought as the city came into view. But that thought would soon change.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later..._**

I peeked out of the room as Cameron walked through the front doors and down the hall to his office. I turned around and looked back in the room before walking back to the stage, I sat down and awaited the clock to hit 12. "I really can't believe how much Cameron has changed this place," I thought to myself. "All in one week, he stopped the animatronics from murdering people, fixed and supported Vixey, helped me make a friend," I thought. "Truely is something" I smiled.

 **Free Roam Enabled.**

I laid back and stared at the ceiling, different thoughts running through my head as I stared out into nothing. I smiled as the door opened up and soft footsteps filled the room.

"Hey Foxy" Vixey smiled as I sat up.

"Hey, how's it going" I replied.

"Good" she replied. "Come with me," she said as she left the room.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked. I got no response. I shrugged before following her out of the room, we walked over to the front entrance where Vixey leaned against the door and looked out. I walked up next to her and joined her.

"Imagine being able to leave," she said. I looked out at the tall buildings and different street lights lining the streets along with the few cars going past every once in a while.

"It sure would be better than here" I joked. We continued to look out the glass doors at the scenery outside the pizzeria. I moved my hand down a bit before blushing slightly as it came in contact with Vixey's hand, we both turned to look at each other, almost trapped in each other's eyes.

"Hey, whatcha up to?" A familiar blue bunny said as she came in between us.

"Bonnie!" I scoffed.

"Oh sorry, did I ruin something here?" She asked. "I'll get out of your way, I was just wondering what you two were doing" she said as she walked back towards the stage. Vixey and I looked back at each other and laughed.

"Let's go somewhere else" she smiled as she left the door. I sighed before leaving the door as well.

"Come to storage with me," Vixey said as I caught up with her.

"Alright," I said as we walked towards the North Hall.

I unlocked the door and we both walked in.

"Want to know what the different wires do in your body?" Vixey asked as we sat down against a crate.

"Sure" I replied.

She felt over my chest until she found a slot just under my neck.

"The most important trick I know is how to deactivate the lights in my eyes," she said as she opened the slot. "I don't open the slot, I just use a hole in my body but you're fixed so it'll be a bit hard," she said as she felt around in the wires.

She seemed to find the right wire as she clenched it firmly and disconnected it and like she said the lights in my eyes flickered off.

"You can use it when you're hiding in the dark," she said as she reconnected the wire.

"Cool, hey, how's the wound going by the way," I said as I felt over the cloth covering her wound.

"I forgot about that" she smiled as she took it off, there was a black stain on her fur around the wound but that was pretty much it.

"I'll be sure to use this trick," I said as I dropped my hands to the side. Clink. I felt something under my right hand, I picked it up and looked at it in the soft light of my eyes, it was a screwdriver, but at the end, it had what looked like oil tipping it. I looked over to Vixey to see her looking away.

"Why's this tipped with oil?" I asked. Vixey twitched a bit before looking down further and started whimpering quietly.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She looked up at me and gently took the screwdriver from my hands before looking up at me. I watched as she felt around under her neck before laying her hand still.

"What is it?" I asked. She moved some fur out of the way, revealing a small, round hole stained with oil. I noticed a tear roll down her cheek.

"But that's where your core is," I said as I looked at it. She simply nodded.

"But it was an accident or something, right?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Y-you..." I couldn't find the words.

"I... t-tried to... kill myself a couple of nights ago," she said quietly, it literally felt like something died inside me.

"You... t-tried to... k-kill yourself" I stuttered out. She simply nodded again. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as she covered the mark. Different thoughts filled my head, mostly of the fact that if she did kill herself I would have never got to meet her, the fact that I could have even found her... dead... I could've found her lifeless body back here with a screwdriver lodged in her chest.

"My god," I thought as I leaned my head back on the crate. I leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"I didn't know it was that bad" I whispered.

"I'm sorry" she replied.

"Please, don't be sorry, I just wished I could've helped you sooner" I whispered.

"It's the voice in my head, he abuses me, he calls me ugly, hopeless, that I don't matter to anyone anymore, he is the one who was trying to lead me to do... that" she whispered back.

"Please, never listen to that voice, you mean something, you mean everything to me and I just don't know what I would do if I could never see you again," I said as another tear rolled down my cheek. Vixey just burst into tears and held me tighter.

"Vixey... I don't think I could go on with my life If you were killed, I-I wouldn't be able to stand it, I've grown so attached to you, if you died I might even..." I whispered as she cried into my shoulder. "Vixey..." I whispered.

"Y-yeah..." she stuttered out between tears.

"I... I... I think I'm in love with you" I whispered.

"Foxy... I love you too" she said holding me tighter.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

I sighed as I looked at the time. 5:53. I sat up from my chair and stretched my arms out, I stayed in my office all night apart from the exception of when I went to the bathroom.

"Cam!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned to the doorway to see Foxy, he looked happier than usual.

"Hey Foxy" I smiled.

"I'm in love, lad" he smiled as he pulled me into a tight hug, digging my face into his chest, he was at least a head taller than me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"No, not with you, Vixey!" He smiled as he finally let me go.

"So that was a friendly hug," I said, gasping for breath.

"Well, what do you think it was?" He asked.

"Fuck, I don't know," I said sarcastically. "But hey, I know you two would get together eventually" I smiled.

"Thanks, cam, hey, I've gotta go, talk to you tomorrow" he said as he left the room. I stretched again before walking out of the office and to the front door. I looked out of the glass to see Paul pull up in his 4WD, both Mathew and Paul got out.

"Hey Mathew, what're you doing here Paul?" I asked as they walked in.

"Fortnightly animatronic maintenance check," Paul said as he pulled out a clipboard.

"Yeah, what he said," Mathew said.

"Want to make a couple of dollars? Get the animatronics up there on stage into backstage" he said pointing to the stage, I did as he asked and dragged the surprisingly light animatronics backstage.

"Thanks, here," he said handing me a ten dollar note. I put it in my pocket before waving goodbye to the both of them and walking towards the exit.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"So Mathew, I'll take care of this, you can go back to your office if you want," I said.

"Sure thing," he said walking down the hall. I walked backstage and checked over Freddy first, I checked all the wires and latches before taking him back to the stage, next up was Bonnie, like Freddy, she was in operable order so I put her back onto the stage as well.

Last in the room was Chica, she was in working order apart from a couple of dents and a broken jaw, it was an easy fix, though.

"Paul," Chica said making me jump slightly.

"Uhh, yes?" I asked.

"Give me your number," she said.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Your number" she replied.

"O...k?" I said writing down my number on a piece of paper before handing it to her, she looked it over before opening the slot on her arm and taping it in there.

"What's it for?" I asked.

"Trust me, time will tell, goodbye," she said standing back up and walking out onto the stage. I clicked my pen and put it back in my suit pocket.

"Well, that was different," I thought as I checked the animatronics off the clipboard.

"Alright, Foxy now," I said leaving backstage and walking towards Pirate's Cove.


	17. Chapter 17: The Break-In

**Author Notes:**

 **So we've already beat our goal of 2,750 views! (I think that was it). We have around 3,000 views now, thank you all _so_ much! Anyway, let's try and hit a new goal of... 5,000 views? Let's do it! Anyway, not much else to say so... ... ... on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

"...Following a recent crime wave in New Athens, the 3 thugs-" the news reporter went on before I turned the TV off.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth before checking the time. 9:00. I sat down on my bed and thought about what to do. "Strip club? _Nah_... I could go shopping... but there's not much I need... the pub it is then" I thought as I grabbed some of my money from the drawer. I got dressed before leaving the room and walking downstairs to my car.

 _ **Later...**_

I finished my second glass of whiskey before paying the bartender, for the first time, whiskey wasn't washing my troubles away. I sighed before leaving the pub and walking to my car. I climbed in and leaned my head on the steering wheel.

"You can't get rid of _all_ your problems with whiskey, Cameron" I heard a familiar voice say.

"I can get rid of m- w-wait, _what_ ," I said looking around the car. I laid my eyes on a golden figure sitting in the back seat.

"Ah fuck!" I yelled as I jolted forward.

"Forget me already?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry, just startled me," I said as I leaning back into my seat. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I hate seeing you like this, Cameron, hiding your problems behind a glass of whiskey," he said as he leaned forward into the front.

"It helps" I replied.

"Some problems, yes, but not your _main_ problem," he said.

"I don't know what you mean," I said.

"You know _exactly_ what I mean" he replied. _Ding_. We both looked over at my phone sitting on the passenger seat, the screen lit up with a Facebook message.

 _Hey, cam, heard about your mom, hope she gets well soon, all the best, cousin Zach._

I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I watched the screen dim out.

"You've been denying it," Golden Freddy said.

"She's not sick, she's in California on holiday," I said as my voice cracked.

"Cameron, she's in a hospital in California, I know it might be tough but you need to call her," Golden Freddy said.

"I-I can't, she hates me," I said.

"Cameron... she doesn't hate you, she's your mom," he said with care in his voice. I looked over at my phone before looking back at Golden Freddy. Another tear rolled down my cheek before I quickly grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my contacts and found the one labeled 'Mum 3'.

"It will solve at least one of your problems" Golden Freddy smiled. I clicked the contact and held the phone to my ear. I leaned on my elbow and unintentionally held my breath.

"You've reached Sarah," a familiar voice said.

"Mom? I-"

"I can't get to the phone right now so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible" she continued as the beep played. Tricked by the answering machine. I released my breath and gathered the thoughts in my head.

"Mom... it's Cameron... I-I just wanted to say... I love you... I never called, never asked if you're ok... I hope you get better soon, you are everything to me, I love you... I-I..." I moved the phone away as I took a deep breath. "Get well soon, _for me_ ," I said as I hung up.

"I know it must be terrible to know your mother is suffering from cancer, it's better to face it than hiding from it," Golden Freddy said as I leaned my head in the steering wheel. "I'll leave you alone" he added as he faded away.

 _ **Later...**_

I stared at the packet of cigarettes in my hand. It had a red and blue logo and there were at least 3 missing, I quit a while ago but it really helped relieve stress. I sighed before throwing them out the window.

"Destroying my body isn't going to solve anything" I though as I wound the window up, I watched as the dimly lit pizzeria came into view, I pulled up into the parking lot and walked inside the building.

I waved to the employee heading towards the exit before lazily making my way down the corridor to my office. I sat down on my chair and pulled out my phone before wasting the time away in my Facebook feed, once again.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

I picked up one of the chairs in the front row and put it back on its legs before walking towards the exit. I peeked out of the room and looked around in the darkness before walking towards the North Hall, I unlocked the storage room door and walked inside.

"Vixey?" I called out into the darkness. I looked around before walking further into the room when I got no response.

"Vixey! Where are you?" I called out into the darkness again, out of the corner of my eyes I saw a figure move between crates in the corner.

"Vixey?" I called out as I investigated the crates. As I peeked around the back I was introduced with nothing.

"Vixey? Where are you?" I called out as I walked back to the center of the room. I jumped as I felt 2 hands from behind wrap around my stomach with a familiar furry face lean on my shoulder.

"Did I scare you?" She asked.

"yes" I replied, she smiled before hugging me tighter, unaware of what she was pressing against me.

"Goddamit, get a hold of yourself," I said as I mentally scolded myself. But the first thing that came to my thoughts was when we fell on top of each other, I smiled slightly as I thought of what happened.

"God, her breasts were just so _soft_ , she-" I mentally scolded myself again before shaking the thought out of my head.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Fine, how about you?" She replied.

"Yeah, fine as well, whatcha want to do?" I replied.

"Just talk" she replied.

"About what?"

"Anything" she replied as she let me go. I sat down against a crate and Vixey laid down in front of me with her head in my lap.

"What's on your mind?" I smiled as I looked down at her.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"Can we turn on the radio?" I asked.

" _No_ " Jessy, the one driving, replied. I sighed as I leaned back into my seat.

"So this pizzeria has heaps of money in it's safe?" Carl asked from next to me.

"At least 10k" Jessy replied.

"So, can we go over the plan again?" I asked.

"Fucking hell Layne, one last time, ok?" Jessy replied.

"Ok, last time," I said.

"Carl and I crack the safe in the back while you take care of the guard, it's simple" he replied.

"Ok, got it" I replied as I cocked my Glock 18.

"Are we close?" Carl asked.

"Just a block away" Jessy replied.

"Masks up," Carl said as I equipped my black skull mask, Carl had a white killer clown mask and Jessy had a dark red demon mask. I watched as Carl cocked his Glock 18 before sitting back in the seat.

"Let's do this," I said as I leaned back in my seat as well .

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I leaned back on my chair as I scrolled through my notifications. I stopped scrolling and looked towards the right door as I heard what sounded like a car pulling up in the parking lot, I continued to listen as I heard 3 car doors slam. BANG!

I quickly pocketed my phone as I heard something smash on the glass of the front door. BANG! The sound went off again followed by the sound of shattering glass before a set of 3 footsteps echoed through the pizzeria, I grabbed my baton and flicked it open before running out of the right door towards the intruders.

I stopped in my tracks when I saw a man in a black hoodie, gray jeans, black gloves and a dark skull mask walked towards me with a gun pointed my way.

"Drop the baton," he said as he waved the gun at me, I watched as 2 other men dressed in the same outfit ran towards the North Hall. I did as the man said and dropped my baton to the ground before raising my hands.

"Don't hurt me" I said. The man walked forward and grabbed my baton before looking back up at me.

"To your office," he said waving the gun at me again, I did as he asked and walked back to the office with the armed man following me close behind.

As we walked into the office he pushed me to the ground before sitting on the table, I got back up and looked over at him.

"Do you have anything on you?" He said as he pointed the gun at me.

"Here," I said handing him my wallet and phone, he threw it on the table before aiming the gun back at me.

"Sit down, shut up," he said pointing to the chair, I did as he asked and sat down on the chair.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I watched as 3 armed men broke into the pizzeria, one going towards Cameron's office and the others going towards the North Hall. As they all left my sight I stepped off stage and slowly made my way to the North Hall, I was interested in what they were up to.

"Chica! Get back up here, those men are dangerous" Bonnie whispered from the stage.

"Don't worry so much" I scoffed before walking towards the North Hall.

"I've got the footage" I heard one of the men whisper from Mr. Walker's office. I heard the sound of smashing before silence filled the room again.

"It'll be harder for the coppers to find us without the footage" I heard one of them whisper. I leaned next to the door and listened in.

"What's the code" I heard another one whisper.

"I don't fucking know, I thought _you_ knew" the other one replied.

"Fuck" the other one grunted. I listened to soft footsteps before he walked out of the office, I came face to face to one of the robbers, he had a dark red demon mask on.

"Whoah, what the fuck," he said as he aimed his gun at me.

"Calm down, It's a fucking robot," the other one said as he walked out.

"Hey robot, what's the code" one of them joked.

"I know the code" I replied, they both looked at me with confusion before looking at each other. They shrugged before looking back at me.

"Come in," one of them said as they took me into the room, we were standing in the middle of the room now, a filing cabinet in the corner was knocked over with a safe behind it, it had a six digit code on the front.

"Well? What's the fucking code!" One of them said.

"1-2-4-3-9-4" I lied. They both walked over to the safe before entering the code. _Beep_.

"It didn't fucking work!" One of them said.

"Fuck it, pass the crowbar," the other one said as the other passed him a crowbar. I watched as he pried the safe open before looking inside, it had a huge pile of money inside with a couple of other things.

"Here we go, our biggest score yet," one of them said. I looked around the room quickly before grabbing a desk lamp of Mr. Walker's desk. I stepped forward and sent a hard hit to one of their heads, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"The fuck?" The other one said as he grabbed his gun, 3 gun shots echoed through the building as he shot me in the chest before I struck him in the head as well.

I looked down at the unconscious bodies before dropping the desk lamp and reaching into the safe, I gathered exactly 2,000$ before rushing out of the room, I ran backstage and hid the money in a cabinet behind a bunch of bags before slamming the cabinet closed and walking back to the stage.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I watched as the man fidgeted around and kept looking out of the room, he heard the gunshots as well.

" _Fuck_ , something's wrong, stay here and don't move or I'll blow a bullet through your head," he said as he left the room, he left my stuff on the table to my surprise, he didn't seem like a very good thief.

As he left my vision I quickly but quietly grabbed my stuff and pocketed it before grabbing my baton and equipping it back on my belt. I peeked out of the room and watched in silence.

"Shit!" I heard him yell out as I saw the man run down the hall and through the front door. I heard a car engine start up before tires screeched out of the parking lot. I flicked open the baton and slowly made my way down the hall.

When I reached the end of the hall I looked around, Mathew's office door was open so I slowly made my way towards it. Holding my baton like a baseball bat, I peeked into the office and was introduced with 2 bodies laying unconscious on the ground with an open safe in front of them. I pulled out my phone and quickly dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" A lady said as she picked up.

"Yeah, I'm the night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizza, there's been a break-in," I said over the phone.

 _ **Later...**_

I watched as Mathew walked inside and looked at the officers looking around the room.

"What happened?" Mathew whispered to me.

"There was a break in, they got 2 of the robbers but one of them escaped, they believe he managed to escape with 2,000$ as well," I said. I watched as Mathew walked over to the police officers before checking out his office. I walked out of the building and to my car, I started the engine before pulling out of the parking lot. "Fuck, that was one hell of a night," I thought.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I watched as the police officers walked around the building, a slight smile grew on my face.

"Hardest step complete," I said to myself as I watched Foxy through the Pirates Cove door. "Your mine Foxy," I said to myself. "And _only_ mine, mine forever, my plan _will_ work," I said to myself as I chuckled slightly, I quickly stopped and straightened up as a police officer looked in my direction.

"Forever..." I thought to myself. "Forever and ever" I continued to contemplate. "Your _mine_ Foxy..." I continued to think.

 _Forever..._

* * *

 **Oooh, what's going to happen next? Only the next chapter shall tell! Will there be death? Will there be justice? will there be Chica x Paul? _(you know who you are :D)_. Who knows? Stay tuned to find out! _(That was so cliche, I don't care, though, I can't be bothered to change it now!)_ Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Phone Call

**Author Notes:**

 **So, first off this is definitely the longest Author Notes I've ever done EVER, but it's important! Following a recent review from Dreyfuss Kiroven, I actually realized that I never actually described what everyone looks like! I'll do my best here, Vixey isn't exactly the same as any versions of her from the game, I see her sort of like Funtime Foxy (minus the speaker thing on her chest), like every other animatronic she has the realistic movements and looks more real then animatronic (like I said, the fur is white with some faded grey spots and looks realistic, she isn't super shiny or anything and like everyone else, the only animatronic part visible is the metal neck). She wears white pants (similar to foxy's brown ones in FNAF 1) and a half-sleeved white shirt, both her pants and shirt are ripped and stained from you know? Being in a storage room for 29 years! Foxy is pretty much Foxy from FNAF 1, except he is fixed and still performs (he doesn't wear a shirt either). Chica is sort of a mix between Toy Chica from FNAF 2 and Chica from FNAF 1, meaning she isn't as fat as FNAF 1 Chica but isn't as thin as FNAF 2 Chica, Freddy is FNAF 1 Freddy and Bonnie is a female FNAF 1 Bonnie. I've described Mathew, Cameron, and Paul so I guess that's really it. Like I said I've sort of got my own take on how everyone looks.**

 **Ok, what else do I have? Oh yeah, I'm so close to the ending and I've been so fricken pumped to write this! I'd also like to thank _PyroFox117_ for giving me a shoutout on his next chapter of his awesome story, A Summer at Freddy's! With all that out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

"...After a recent break-in at the kid's pizzeria, Freddy Fazbears Pizza. Even with the CCTV footage missing, it is believed that the night guard, Cameron Miller, was able to fight off the 3 armed robbers with nothing but an extendable baton, 2 of the robbers are in custody but one robber, identified as Layne Carter is still at large, in other stories-" I turned the TV off and smiled to myself, I have no idea who actually fought off the robbers but at least the media thinks it was me, it feels good to have that bit of temporary fame.

I rolled over and checked my phone. _2:03pm_. I got up and stretched before looking around the room before thinking of how I could spend my day. My mind came to a blank so I decided to just explore the city. I put on my coat and grabbed my phone before walking out of the room.

 _ **Later...**_

I grabbed another slice of pizza sitting on the passenger seat before pulling up to a red light, I wasn't really planning to go anywhere, just explore the big city. As the light turned green and I pulled out into the intersection, I found myself on a familiar looking road.

I looked out the window at the pizzeria as I drove past, there were at least 4 police cars scattered around the car park with 3 news vans to the side with different news reporters talking to their cameras. "I should check up on Foxy and Vixey," I thought as I pulled into the parking lot.

I grabbed another slice of pizza and stepped out of the car, I walked towards the front door but was instantly stopped, mid-bite in my pizza.

I got surrounded by different news reporters with various cameras and microphones in my face. I couldn't hear much, mostly different voices spamming questions at me.

"Whoah, get back," Mathew said, pushing through the circle and in front of me.

"Cameron, are you willing to answer any questions about last night?" One of the reporters asked.

"Cameron will answer questions for you, one at a time please!" Mathew said, answering the question for me, it hasn't even been a day and the fame was already getting to my head.

 _ **Later...**_

After an hour of questions and lots of evasive lies to keep my story sounding truthful, the news crews finally left the parking lot, the police had all the clues they needed and cleared out of the parking lot.

I was stressed and just decided to go home to get some rest, I climbed into my car and waved goodbye to Mathew before pulling out of the parking lot with my now cold pizza.

 _ **Later...**_

I fell down on my bed and pulled the covers over my head as I drifted off to sleep.

I looked around my surroundings, I was in a long, dimly lit tunnel. As I laid my eyes on a glowing, white light at the end of the tunnel, I started walking towards it out of pure instinct. As I walked, I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach. An image flashed in front of me of a man with a gun, a loud bang run through my head as the image disappeared.

I kept walking, the ground beneath me fell away and was replaced with a dark abyss of nothing, I kept moving towards the light like the ground was still there. I listened as I heard muffled screams, the sort that sent chills down my spine, I listened closer, the screams came out muffled and gagged, whoever the voice belonged to was in a lot of pain, I listened as the screams dropped to a soft cry before everything went silent.

I kept walking towards the light, I tried to stop but my body wouldn't respond. I kept listening, another crying, muffled voice filled my ears, this one belonged to a man who was obviously in distress and a lot of pain. "You're a monster" I heard the voice call out, I couldn't tell who it was. "why? Why would you do this?" The voice cried out before fading away.

I noticed the light in the tunnel growing bigger, I was really close now, I could easily feel the soft warmth coming from the other side of wherever this tunnel lead. As I hit the end, everything flashed with a blinding light before a loud ring echoed through my head.

"Save them" I heard a familiar voice ring through my head, everything went black as the feeling of falling came over my body before I hit something soft. My bed.

I shot my eyes open and quickly looked around the room, the words still repeating in my head. I heard my head and tried to shake the voice away but to no avail. I kicked my bed before slapping myself on my face, leaving a red mark. The voice faded away before another strangely familiar female voice whispered out.

 _You can't..._

I dropped onto my bed and covered my face as I started crying. I was going insane, the terror of the previous few nights affected me, driving my sanity to the edge and the recent robbery and media attention only made it worse. I pulled my pillow over my face as I continued to cry, I fucking hated my life at the moment.

 ** _Later..._**

I awoke in my bed, I must've fallen asleep. I lazily rolled over and grabbed my phone. _11:49_. I climbed out of bed and put on my uniform before walking towards the door, as I walked out I accidentally stepped on the TV remote, lighting the TV screen up with the news.

"...With reports of heavy rainstorms that are going to hit New Athens in the next few days, o-" I clicked the TV off before throwing the TV remote onto my bed before leaving the room and walking downstairs to my car.

 ** _Later..._**

I pulled up to a red light before looking out at the different people going about their night. I looked up at the night sky, everything was blurry with a slight static look, I looked back to the people, they almost looked like a glitched video with different jumping and bursts of colour, I've managed to hold it together for the time being but the recent stress I've been put under has really put me over the edge.

I started to continuously slam my head on the steering wheel, making the horn go off every time I did so. I finally stopped myself and looked back out the window, everything was back to normal. I sighed before looking up at the now green traffic light, I drove through the intersection before turning down the all too familiar road.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked next to the front door, I slowly stepped out of the car and made my way inside the building, I noticed an employee wave to me but I didn't wave back. I walked down to my office and sat down in my office. I pulled out my phone and surfed the Internet, draining my thoughts away behind the computer screen.

 _ **Later...**_

I sighed before turning my phone off and throwing it onto the desk, I leaned back in my chair and stretched. I got up before walking out of the right door, as I looked at the different posters on the wall I couldn't help but notice I couldn't hold a smile on my face. I came to the main room before peeling into Pirate's Cove, sitting on the stage was Vixey and Foxy, talking to each other.

"Hey, lad!" Foxy smiled as he noticed me.

"Hey Cameron" Vixey smiled.

"Hey, I was just wondering if I could talk," I said as I walked in.

"Sure, what's wrong," Vixey asked. I walked up to the stage and sat down with them.

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately and wanted someone to talk to," I said.

"Cam, you were there when I needed someone to talk to, I'll be here if you need someone to talk to" she smiled.

"Me too, what's on your mind?" Foxy added. I smiled slightly before leaning back.

"It's just that I've been starting to hallucinate and have nightmares again," I said.

"You sound stressed," Vixey said.

"Fuck, the recent break in left me shaken and the media attention ain't helping," I said.

"Want to do a performance with me and Vixey? That could help" Foxy said.

"Sure, why not," I said as Foxy got up, Vixey got up with him and gave me a hand up.

"Set the scene, Foxy" I smiled.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I snuck down the West Hall, I didn't really know what I was going to say to Cameron but I decided to think about it when I get there. As I finally reached the office I peeked inside to see an empty room.

I walked inside and looked around, I didn't know what to do now. _Ding_. I looked over to Cameron's phone sitting on the table, I let out a sigh of relief as I walked over to it, the screen lit up with something about a Facebook message. I picked up his phone and looked at the screen.

"Slide to unlock... seems simple," I thought as I slid the screen, it turned over to a screen with a couple of different colored boxes, down the bottom was a green one labeled 'Phone'. I tapped it and was introduced with a new screen, I looked it over for a couple of seconds before looking at a green phone shape in the corner, I tapped it and was introduced with a number pad.

I smiled to myself, I was surprised how easily I got it. I opened the plate on my arm and looked at the number sitting inside.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"Fucking hell, was it H or S?" I said to myself as I looked back at another program on the screen. "H," I said as I entered it into the code on the screen.

 _Brrr, Brrr_. I rolled over to the coffee table and picked up my phone before answering it.

" _Uh_..." I pulled the phone away and checked the contact name. "Cameron, how's it going," I said as I awaited a response.

"Paul?" I heard a female voice ask on the other end.

"Wait, who the fucks this?" I asked as I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder before rolling back over to the computer monitors.

"Chica" she replied.

"Wait, Chica?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"How the fuck did you get Cameron's phone?" I asked.

"That's not important, I need your help, I know you're a wanted hitman," she said, I half-choked on nothing and accidentally dropped the phone as my brain registered the words.

" _Y-you_ -how do you know that?!" I snapped as I picked the phone up.

"That's not important, I've got a job for you," she said.

"A-a job?" I asked.

"An illegal job, the sort you do" she replied.

"Hey, Chica, I don't do those sort of things for free, I-"

"2,000$" she replied, cutting me off. I pulled the phone away as the words repeated in my head.

"2,000?" I asked.

"2,000$, cash" she replied. I thought about it for a couple of seconds before replying.

"What do I have to do?" I asked professionally.

"Listen closely, come in whenever's good for you, you need to reprogramme me to be able to leave the pizzeria, I'll then knock out Foxy and take him to your car, you then have to take care of Vixey in the storage room, Cameron as well if he gets in the way, after, we'll take Foxy back to your place where you'll reprogramme him, but not before I have a bit of fun with him" she said over the phone.

"You have the money, right? I'm not doing anything until I get the money" I said.

"I do, I'll pay you when you come in," she said. I pulled the phone away from my ear and thought about it.

"Deal, I'll come in tomorrow night," I said.

"Goodbye," Chica said as she hung up.

"Goodbye?" I said to nothing as I hung the phone up as well, I put it back on the table before rolling back over to my desk. I looked over to my silver Colt 911 next to my computer screens and smiled before going back to my coding.

"I'm back" I smiled to myself.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Come on, it's true and I'm sticking with it" I smiled.

"It's bloody false and you know that!" Foxy chuckled back.

"You're out of character!" I called out making Vixey laugh.

"Ye blasted sea dog, I'll shank ya one wit' me hook if ya ain't careful" he smiled as he raised his hook to me making Vixey and I laugh.

"Oh shit, what's the time," I said to myself as I reached for my phone in my pocket. "Dammit, I left it in my office," I thought. "Hey Foxy, what's the time," I asked.

"Oh, almost 6, you should get going Vixey," Foxy said, Vixey smiled and waved goodbye to us before running out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Foxy" I smiled as I stepped off the stage. I walked out of the room and towards my office.

I walked in and grabbed my phone off the desk before walking back down the hall and towards the exit. As I speed walked towards the exit I accidentally stumbled into Mathew as he walked inside, I caught him before he fell to the ground.

"Sorry sir" I smiled as I walked into the parking lot. I climbed into my car and started my journey back to the motel.

* * *

 **PLOT-LINE & ENDINGS! FUCKING PUMPED TO WRITE THIS!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Fox-napping

**Author Notes:**

 **So a heads up, this chapter gets dark and I mean fucking _DARK_. Also, something I forgot in the previous chapter's A/N, I've updated the cover art for the story, it now has the story name and I added shading to it, also her eye is now closed instead of open, anyway, with that being said, on with the story! **

* * *

"SaveThemSaveThemSaveThem" the words kept repeating in my head as I shot awake, I had the same terrible dream as last night, I held my head before slapping myself again, like before the voice faded away followed by the same strangely familiar voice.

 _"You can't"_

I laid back down in bed and put the pillow over my face. "Fuck my life" I muttered to myself before rolling over and grabbing my phone. _11:45_. I sighed before getting out of bed and getting dressed. I opened the curtains and looked out to the street, a heavy storm was starting to brew in the distance.

I closed the curtains and put my jacket on over my uniform before leaving the motel room and walking downstairs to my car. I looked at the tiny specks of water hitting the windscreen before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

I pulled up into the pizzeria's parking lot, the rain was only sprinkling down but I knew it would soon pick up. I climbed out of my car and walked towards the front doors of the pizzeria, the yellow neon sign above shined an eerie light over the parking lot. I walked through the glass doors and into the main room, I looked at the animatronics on stage standing still as a statue then looked at the janitor finishing up his work for the day.

I waved to Foxy through the Pirates Cove door before walking down the long hall to my office. As I sat down I heard the front door open then close, the building was voided of all human life, apart from me of course. I leaned back in my chair and pulled out my phone before scrolling through my Facebook feed, I felt that tonight was going to be a quiet night like the previous few. I smiled to myself as I looked through my Facebook feed.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"And _enter_ " I said as I tapped the enter key, I rolled over to one of the consoles and disconnected the new chip, it was the sort of chip the animatronics had, it was exactly the same as Chica's old coding but it just had the part where she can't leave the pizzeria removed.

I placed the chip on the coffee table before getting up and walking down the hall to my room, I reached into my small closet and pulled out my suit, I walked down to the bathroom and put it on before fixing my tie up in the mirror, I grabbed my black, leather gloves and pulled them on before tying my shoes up.

I walked back to the lounge room and grabbed the chip and put it in my pocket before grabbing my gun off the desk, I put it in my suit before walking outside, I climbed into my 4WD before pulling out of the driveway.

As I drove down the mountain road I looked through the windscreen and watched as the rain started to splatter onto the glass. "Hey Siri, give me weather conditions in New Athens," I said to my phone sitting in the center console, the phone lit up as I looked over at it. As I suspected there was a heavy rainstorm due to hit the city in a bit. I sighed before putting my eyes back on the road.

 _ **Later...**_

I pulled up into the parking lot alongside another car that I recognized as Cameron's, I got out and walked to the glass front doors before unlocking it and walking inside.

"Hey, who's there?!" I heard Cameron call out down the hall.

"It's Paul, I'm here for a late night maintenance check, just calm the fuck down and let me do my job!" I called down the hall.

"Do you _have_ to be so mean?" He called back,

" _Yes_ ," I yelled back before walking over to the stage.

"Chica, I need to do a maintenance check on you," I said as I waved the animatronic over. She nodded before walking over to me.

"The money," I said as we came face to face.

"Follow me," she said walking towards the backstage, I did as she asked and followed her back. When we reached the back she walked over to a cabinet before opening it and reaching inside.

When she pulled her arms back out of the cabinet I was introduced with 2 piles of money held together with an elastic band.

"Holy shit," I said as I grabbed the money from her hands, I flicked through it and quickly counted it, it was all there, all 2,000$.

"Where'd you get all this?" I asked.

"Not important, you have the chip?" She replied.

"Yes, turn around" I replied, putting the money in my pocket and reaching into my other pocket, she turned around and I opened the slot on the back and pulled out the chip, she went limp and I quickly caught her before she hit the ground, I rested her down and grabbed the new chip before putting it into the slot. I closed the slot and waited.

 ** _A bit later..._**

I watched as she finally returned to life after about half a minute.

"Did it work?" She asked as she stood up.

"Should've, what's the next part of your plan?" I asked. She looked down and started chuckling before looking back up at me.

"We need to get Foxy," she said.

"So what is it with you two, you obsessed or some shit," I asked.

"I'm paying you to do the job, not question it, shut up!" she snapped.

" _God_ , just go get a hammer or something," I said.

"Also hit him on the head here to trigger a shutdown," I said running my hand over the side of her face, showing her the spot.

"Sure" she replied as she hit my hand away.

"What a bitch" I scoffed under my breath, I watched as she left the backstage area and out of site, I walked over to the backstage exit and watched as she walked over to the parts/service door before disappearing inside.

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my messages on the home screen, mostly different texts from unknown and blocked numbers, the sort of numbers people use to stay anonymous. I smiled at the fact of how easy it was to trace them down if I needed to.

"Hey Siri, clear all notifications," I said to my phone, a couple of seconds later the notifications vanished and I was introduced with my background of the city. I put my phone away and looked back over to the parts/service room, I saw Chica walk out of the door, a rusty hammer in her hands.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I leaned against the wall behind the curtains in my Cove, I was humming along to a song Vixey taught me. _Do dum do de dum, 'Tis be the life for me! Do de do de dum, A pirate life that be, yarr!_ I smiled as I ran the song through my head again but my thoughts instantly drained away when I heard the sound of the Pirate's Cove door open, I peeked out of the curtains and looked around, the door was halfway open letting in the soft light from the other room.

"Vixey? That you" I smiled. No response. I pulled the curtains aside and walked out onto the stage. "Vixey?" I called out again. No response. I stepped off stage and walked towards the door, I peeked out and looked around before closing it slowly. "Well, that was weird," I thought to myself as I turned around, as I turned towards the stage I saw an all too familiar face, it happened too fast for me to register.

"Goodnight" I heard Chica whisper as she struck something into the side of my head, everything went black as I fell to the ground.

 **Emergency System Shutdown.**

 **Scanning. . .**

 **Critical Damage(s) Detected In: Head_System_Control**

 **Awaiting Manual Input...**

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I watched as Chica dragged the unconscious body of Foxy out of the room.

"Get the front door," she said, I ran over to the front doors and opened them before opening the backseat of my car, I helped Chica lift him into the backseat before I closed the door again.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Vixey" Chica grunted as she walked back inside. I quickly followed her inside before closing the glass doors behind me.

"Chica! What the fuck are you doing?!" Bonnie called out as she ran towards her.

"Keep her away," Chica said to me, I instantly grabbed my Colt 911 from my suit and aimed it at the robot.

" _Whoah_ , don't don't hurt me," Bonnie said as she stepped back and put her hands up.

"Back to the stage" I demanded. She did as I asked and shakily walked back to the stage.

I followed Chica down to the hall to the storage room door before she unlocked it and marched inside.

"W-what's going on," Vixey said as she saw us both walk into the room. As she laid her eyes on Chica she instantly stood up and starting backing off.

"no, wait, no, what are you two doing?" she asked with fear in her voice.

"Get her knee" Chica grunted, I quickly aimed my gun and took a shot, it sent a loud bang through the building as the bullet ripped through her right knee, she fell to the ground and held the wound, yelling in pain as tears rolled down her cheek.

"No, please" she pleaded with fear her voice, Chica chuckled before walking over to her and sending a strike to her face with the hammer. Vixey screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground, Chica started beating into her head with the hammer as Vixey laid there defenseless, screaming out in pain.

"No, please, please don't do this, I'm begging you!" She gagged out. Chica stopped hitting her and grabbed her arm, pushing down on her stomach, she ripped the arm off her body as Vixey screamed out in pain.

"No, no please" she cried out. I watched as Chica got off her and walked over to a crate, Vixey started crawling away with her one arm before Chica came back with a screwdriver, I watched as she pulled Vixey back and flipped her onto her back, she ripped open her voice box slot and held the screwdriver to it.

"No, please, Chica, please don't do this!" She pleaded, Chica pulled the screwdriver back and sent it through her voice box, sending a loud static through the room.

"Y-y-y _CHHHHH_ PP- _CHHHHH_ " she called out, her voice came out glitchy and warped.

"Now tell me, what's the most painful death an animatronic can take," she said, Vixey looked away as she continued crying.

I watched as Chica pulled open the slot containing her core before slowly pushing the screwdriver in, Vixey screamed out in pain as the screwdriver went in, Chica smiled before pulling it out and shoving it in with all her force. Vixey screamed out as her body jolted before going limp, she laid on the ground in a puddle of oil as she continued to sob quietly, a screwdriver lodged in her core.

Chica stood back and shook some oil off her hands before turning to me with an evil smile on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK? VIXEY!" I heard a familiar, distressed voice call out, I turned to the doorway to see Cameron with his baton in his hand, he was staring at the dying body of Vixey that laid across the room.

"FUCK YOU ALL" he yelled as he charged me with his baton, I reached for my gun and quickly pointed it at him, I was too slow and Cameron knocked my hand to the side before kneeing me in the chest, I quickly retaliated and kicked him off his feet, sending him to the ground. I kneeled down next to him and held the gun to his head.

"Baton," I said, he rolled the baton away as I said that.

"Now, I'm not dumb, phone," I said, he reached into his pocket and handed me his phone.

"Good choice" I smiled as I stood up. _BANG_! I sent a bullet through his leg as he yelled out in pain, he jolted forward and held the wound with both his hands.

"Let's go," Chica said. I followed her out of the room and into the parking lot, Chica climbed into the back seat alongside Foxy's unconscious body and I climbed into the front seat. "Shit, where'd I leave my keys" I though as I searched the glovebox.

"What's taking so long?" Chica snapped.

"Give me a fucking second, I left the keys in the glovebox somewhere," I said as I searched it.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

I held my leg in pain, my eyes darted around the room before I found an old piece of rag on the ground, I ripped a sizeable chunk off and tied it around the wound. "Vixey!" I called out as I limped over to her.

I fell down next to her, the soft gold lights in her eyes were flickering as she moved her eyes up at me, I looked at the bad shape she was in, her voice box was destroyed and her core was stabbed, her face had different dents and breaks throughout with different wires and metal parts sticking out and her arm was ripped off. She was still sobbing quietly.

"Are you going to make it?" I asked as I softly rubbed her forehead.

"N-n- _CHH_ n-ooo-nnn-o _CHH_ ," she said quietly with a glitchy voice.

"Please, Vixey, just remember, you were a great friend, you were my best friend, you were the best friend I've ever had," I said as a tear rolled down my cheek, Vixey just closed her eyes.

"P-p-p- _CH_ -lea-ple-ase-he-h-h-he-lp-Fo-Fox- _CHHHH_ " she said softly.

"I will, I'll save Foxy... for you," I said as I hugged her limp body. "But no matter what happens, your still my best friend, ok?" I smiled as I let her go. She somehow managed a nod.

I stood up and limped towards the door, I took one last look at Vixey before wiping a tear away and leaving the storage room. I limped as fast as I could towards the exit, I burst out of the glass doors and stumbled to the ground. I watched as the 4WD sped out of the parking lot and onto the street, I stumbled to my feet and quickly jumped into my car before starting the engine, I sped out of the parking lot and gave pursuit with the 4WD.

I finally caught up to the 4WD as we hit the city limits, I put the gear up as I neared the car, I rammed the back of the car making it swerve slightly. I pulled up alongside him and looked up into the windows, I saw Paul look down at me before slamming into the side of my car, I swerved into oncoming traffic before grinding against the guard rail to prevent hitting anyone, as I saw a gap I quickly swerved through it and back onto the right side of the road.

I drove up alongside his car and slammed into the side before falling back behind, I watched as Paul wound down the window and looked back at me, he ducked back into the car and returned with a gun pointed in my directed.

My eyes widened as I ducked down, I heard the loud bursts of gunfire before my front windscreen shattered, I looked back up to see Paul aiming the gun down, a loud burst went off as he shot out my tire, I tried to keep control but my car swerved to the side and I drifted off the side of the road, crashing into a ditch, the last thing I saw was Paul's car speeding out of sight.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 **Core Corruption: [55%]**

 **Critical System Error.**

 **System Warning: [Warning: If the system core reaches 100% corruption it will result in a system deactivation]**

I sobbed to myself as my system did everything it could to keep me alive, it would fail, my core was destroyed and I can't change that.

 **Core Corruption: [74%]**

 **Attempting Recovery Method_001**

 **Deleting Memory Files...**

 **Failed...**

The lights in my eyes flickered off as the memories from the previous location faded away.

 **Core Corruption: [90%]**

 **Attempting Recovery Method_002**

 **Deactivating System Functions...**

 **Failed...**

My vision faded to black as I went deaf.

 _Yes, my time has finally come..._ I heard the spirit chuckle.

 **Core Corruption: [95%]**

 **Attempting Recovery Method_003.**

 **Deleting Memory Files...**

 **Failed...**

I sobbed as memories of the day Foxy and I met faded away into nothing.

 _So close..._ the voice called out.

 **Core Corruption: [99%]**

 **Attempting Final Recovery Method.**

 **Deleting All Memory Files...**

 **Failed...**

I sobbed more as the final memories of Foxy and I being together faded away as well as everything else I've ever known, I no longer even knew Foxy or Cameron existed, my tears were from just the pain now.

 **Core Corruption: [100%]**

 **Critical System Failure.**

 **Wiping System...**

 **All Files Deleted Successfully.**

 **Initiating System Deactivation...**

A jolt of electricity filled my body as all my feelings faded away, I would never be able to see anyone ever again, it was ironic that I wanted this a week ago, I wanted this to happen, I got my wish... and I regretted it.

 _It was nice knowing you, Vixey..._ I heard the spirit say as it faded away. _Goodbye forever..._ it said as everything went silent. I was dead.

A shot of white flashed before me, I was in a bright, white room. I looked around at the emptiness before looking at myself, I was back like my own self but just really transparent.

"Vixey, I need to talk to you" I heard a voice call out.

"Who said that?" I asked, my voice was back to normal.

"I'm one of the previous night guards at that location, I used to have the nickname 'Phone Guy'... but I go by Golden Freddy now..." he said

* * *

 **It's not over yet! More to come! (I'm going to bed now, It's 1:45am over here in australia while I'm writing this!)**


	20. Chapter 20: The Rescue Mission

**Author Notes:**

 **So I recently watched Game Theory's video on FNAF Sister Location and I've got to say, the story is fucking complicated! That's actually why I made this an AU, if it wasn't then I'll have a bad time, I can't even keep up with the actual story and there's still all those things about the original creators and people dying and shit, I literally can't keep up! So there's one of my reasons for making this story an AU! Also, we hit over 4,000 views so far and this chapter will be the longest so far! What else, one thing I want to say is that I believe I have minor Tourettes, that's according to the internet, though, no official doctor notes! Also, I finally saved up enough to buy my own PS4, been playing a lot of Fallout 4 recently, got to say that it's a terrific game! Anyway, with all that out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I looked out the window at Cameron's car crashed into a ditch, it flipped onto its side and a small trickle of smoke came from under the hood. I heard Chica chuckle from the back seat and I turned back to see her looking through the back windscreen at the wreckage as well. I blow some smoke from the muzzle of the gun before putting it back into my suit, we hit the outskirts of the city as the buildings turned into a large forest. We drove through a tunnel and overtook a truck before coming out the other side, 5 minutes and I'll be home.

 _ **Later...**_

I drifted into my yard and pulled up next to the house, I turned off the engine and climbed out of the car before opening the door for Chica, I walked to the back of the car and inspected the damage before checking the side, just some scraped paint, and a dented bumper. I walked back to the door and helped Chica pull Foxy out of the car, we carried him into the house before I unlocked the basement door. We dragged him down the stairs and I placed him in a chair in the back of the room, the room was small with shelves to the side and two monitors on the wall, I grabbed some duct tape off one of the shelves and taped Foxy's legs to the chair before taping his arms behind it.

"I'll wake him up," I said as I grabbed some wires from the shelves, I pulled off a panel on the side of his head and connected the wires before connecting the other side to my phone, I typed a couple of lines of code before executing it and disconnecting the wires.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 **Manual Shutdown Override**

 **Rebooting. . .**

 **Reboot Successful.**

I slowly awoke, my vision was dark and I couldn't move my hands or feet. I opened my mouth to try and speak. "I'd like to thank ye 'lil pirates for coming to Pirate's Cove today!" My voice echoed out with preset lines of dialogue. "I-I-It be m-me, Foxy t-the Pirate!" My voice rung out again, I felt something hit me on the side of the head before random lines of code replaced my vision.

When the flow of code stopped I could now open my eyes, my vision faded back to normal and I was introduced with a familiar face looking at me.

"You're finally awake sleepy head," Chica said.

"What the fuck, where am I?" I yelled.

"Oh yeah, Foxy, you're at Paul's place, _with me_ " she smiled.

"What? No, you fucking kidnapped me you bitch" I grunted. "I don't fucking like you, my heart belongs to Vixey" I grunted as I tried to shake myself free.

"Vixey" Chica grunted. "You don't need to worry about her, _she's dead_ " Chica grunted. I went silent as the words repeated in my head.

"N-n-no, that's not true!" I said in disbelief.

"It is, I killed her" she smiled, I went blank as I registered the words. I looked back up at Chica before looking up at the screens on the wall.

They flashed to life with lines of green code running on the screen before I was introduced with a camera labeled ' _Storage Room, Freddy Fazbear's CCTV [Audio Only]_ '. Chica followed my gaze up to the screens before smiling.

"Skip it, Paul" she called out. I watched as the screen went in fast forward before stopping, I listened in shock as Vixey's screams echoed through the room, I listened in shock as the screams faded away to a soft sob before the screens went dark.

I dropped my head forward, I didn't cry, I was just in a state of shock.

"Vixey" I cried out.

"Fuck Vixey, you have me now," Chica said.

"Fuck you!" I yelled out, Chica backhanded me with a surprising amount of force before pulling my head back to face her.

"You're mine" she whispered. "Paul, get that new chip ready" she called out as Paul appeared in a doorway leading off into another room.

"What does it do? Tell me exactly" Paul said.

"Well, we take all of Foxy's memories of him and Vixey and replace them with him and me," she said as she stared me in the eyes.

"No, no! You can't do that!" I said.

"Can, _will_ " she replied, Paul walked over with a weird contraption before hooking it up to my head.

"I'll copy this code to a blank chip and make some changes," Paul said as he walked towards the stairs.

"How long will it take?" Chica asked.

"About an hour or two" he replied.

"That's all the time I need" she replied looking over at me with a seductive smile. I started crying again before Chica backhanded me once again.

"Hold it the fuck together" she snapped as she hit me again.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, the car was flipped and I was dangling from my seatbelt, I reached for the release button and pressed it before falling onto the roof of my car, I tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge, I ended up climbing out of the shattered windscreen.

I crawled up the ditch and onto the side of the road, I looked out towards the city limits before turning back to the city. I had an idea. I climbed to my feet and started limping towards the city.

 _ **Later...**_

I stumbled through some bushes and into the parking lot of the pizzeria, I turned to the road to see 2 police cars rushing past followed by an ambulance.

I stumbled into the pizzeria before falling onto the ground.

"Cameron? Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice say, I felt 2 hands lift me back onto my feet before I looked up to see Bonnie.

"What did Chica do?" She asked seriously.

"She kidnapped Foxy and I tried to chase them but I crashed," I said.

"What happened to Vixey?" She asked. I looked down and wiped a tear from my face. "Oh my god, I'm _so_ sorry," she said with guilt in her voice.

"Excuse me," I said as I gently pushed her out of the way.

I stumbled down the hall before pushing into the storage room, I walked over to Vixey, she laid on her side lifeless. I pushed her onto her back and checked her over, she was dead, there was no denying it.

I put my hand over my face as I took a deep breath. I wiped a tear from my eyes before walking towards the exit, I stopped in my tracks when a loud whoosh echoed through my head before a bright gold light lit up the entire room, it turned around to see Vixey being the source of the glowing, I watched as the light formed around her before disappearing.

I watched in confusion as her body jolted slightly before a soft hum echoed through the room. I stumbled back as another flash of a bright light blinded me for a second before I looked back at Vixey, to my disbelief she shot opened her eyes and looked around before laying her eyes on me.

"C-Cameron?" She stuttered out.

- ** _Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Earlier That Night..._**

I watched as a strange, golden figure came into view.

"Golden Freddy?" I asked.

"That's correct" he replied.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The inter-dimension between life and death" he replied. I went silent.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"About time you asked, you're dead but not dead yet. I can bring you back" he replied.

"Y-you can? How?!" I asked. He just sighed.

"I'll be destroying my life to save your's," he said. The words echoed through my head.

"Why?" I asked.

"Cause you've got a purpose in this world, you're here to save Foxy from Chica," he said.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Don't mention it" he smiled softly. I watched as he flicked his arm up before a flash of gold blinded me for a second before I opened them again, the first thing I did was look down at my body, it was a white blur like Golden Freddy except white instead of gold.

I looked up at Golden Freddy, he was no longer a blur but a transparent human, he looked about his late 30s with a short beard and glasses, he wore an old night guard uniform.

"What's going to happen to you?" I asked.

"Dimension C-31, the dimension of neither death nor life, I'd be nowhere for the rest of eternity," he said. "Please, save Foxy, he was always my favorite you know?" He smiled as a flash of gold blinded me once again.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I shot through space faster than the speed of light before a burst of black filled the room. Here I was, dimension C-31, the same place I'd stay for all eternity.

Using the last of my power I reached my hands up and summoned an item in front of me, I floated over and caught it before hugging it close to my chest, in my hands was a picture of me, my wife and my young daughter. I softly sobbed to myself as floated aimlessly through the void.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

[ **System R _/0101001/_ estart]**

 **[Unk _/00101/_ own F _/00101/_ ile Dete _/001101010/_ cted]**

 **[Exec _/0010/_ uting GOLD . EXE]**

 **[Cop _/001011/_ ying Memory . EXE]**

 **[D _/001/_ eleting: System_001]**

 **[Loa _/10110/_ ding: System_GOLD]**

 **Successful.**

 **Rebooting...**

I shot my eyes open before looking around the room, I saw Cameron looking over at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"C-Cameron?" I asked.

"Oh my god" he smiled as he rushed over to me. "How are you alive?" He asked as he kneeled down in front of me, I felt over my core, it had a bad tear through the middle, the same as my voice box, it was impossible for me to be alive.

"Someone called Golden Freddy helped me" I replied.

"Golden Freddy?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, do you know him or something?" I asked.

"He's been helping me through some tough times" he replied.

"Now what?" I asked.

"We get you fixed" he smiled. I looked down at the spot where my arm was meant to be before looking at over at the arm sitting on the floor.

"That bitch is going to pay" I scoffed as I felt the spot my arm was meant to be.

"Don't you worry, I have a plan" Cameron said as he picked up my arm.

 _ **Later...**_

I felt my arm over, it was a basic fix but it'll have to do for now.

"So what are you planning?" I asked.

"I'm going to track down my phone" I replied.

"What will that do?" I asked in confusion.

"Paul took my phone and if I track it down it will lead us straight to them," he said as he got up, I followed him out of the room before he looked around.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I need a computer" he replied.

"There's one in Mr. Walker's office" I replied, I followed him into Mr. Walker's office and watched him as he sat down on the computer chair and opened the laptop.

I watched over his shoulder as he moved different programs out of the way before opening up a browser, a couple of minutes of searching and typing he rolled over to the printer in the corner and grabbed a piece of paper.

"How do you know how to use that stuff? It pretty complicated" I said.

"Just had lots of practice I guess" he shrugged as he put the piece of paper on the table, I looked over his shoulder at the piece of paper, it was a map with two locations marked and a red line with various twists and turns in between.

"That's our best bet of rescuing Foxy," Cameron said as he folded the map and put it in his pocket. "Let's go," he said as he speed-walked out of the room.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I speed-walked through the pizzeria before opening the front doors.

"So it's about 30 minutes away but that's by car," I said as I made my way into the parking lot. "It might take an hour at most, hopefully, the weather holds up" I added as I walked towards the road. "Do you think you'll be able to hold up that long?" I asked as I slowed down a bit.

No response. "Vixey?" I asked as I turned around, she was still standing at the entrance. "What's wrong?" I asked as I walked back to her.

"I can't leave the pizzeria, my coding doesn't allow it," she said as she looked down.

"But you've got free will," I said.

"That's the chip, I still have coding running from my system, I am an animatronic after all," she sighed as she looked back up at me.

"But... I-I..." I didn't really know what to say, I didn't have the knowledge or the equipment to reprogram her.

"But then again, I loaded in with a new system when I woke up, system gold or something, that means different coding..." she trailed off.

"Vixey, you have to at least try" I pleaded. She looked around at the scenery of the parking lot before looking down, holding onto the door frame she slowly took a step outside.

"Oh my god" she muttered as she stepped into the parking lot.

She let go of the doorframe and stumbled a bit before regaining her footing.

"I...I... I'm outside" she whispered as she stepped forward a bit more.

"I'm outside," she said again as she looked around at the scenery, she walked over to a couple of bushes and felt over them before turning back to me. "I'm outside." She said again, a look of shock on her face.

"Let's save Foxy" I smiled as she walked over to me.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"You're a fucking monster" I grunted as I tried to shake my hands free.

" _Blah blah blah_ , do you _ever_ shut up?" She chuckled as walked over to me, she opened up a slot on my neck before disconnecting a wire.

"What the fu-" my voice cut off, I tried to speak again but to no avail, the bitch just disconnected my voice box.

"Ah, ain't that better?" She smiled.

"Now, why'd I bring you here?" She said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah! Because you're _mine_... because I want you, Foxy, I want you in me" she smiled as she kneeled down in front of me, my eyes widened as I tried to shake myself free but to no avail.

"Quit squirming, I want you to lose your virginity to me" she smiled as she pulled off her oversized bib revealing her B-cup breasts, I quickly looked away and closed my eyes. I heard her chuckle before I felt her her climb on top of me, rubbing her tight, bright pink shorts over my crouch.

I hated every second of it but my body had different plans. I looked up at her and she smiled at me before climbing off and grabbing my pants, she pulled them down to my ankles before she looked back up at me, I tried to free myself again but it was no use. I closed my eyes as she slowly licked up my shaft.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"I hope Foxy's holding up," Vixey said as we walked down the footpath.

"He'll be fine," I said reassuringly.

"It's just Chica, I swear to god if she does anything to him I will kill her with my bare hands," she said.

"Let's just focus on getting there" I replied.

"I just fucking love Foxy! Chica tried to kill me for fucks sake!" She said.

"It's ok, just try to hold it together," I said.

"Just fucking, argh!" She yelled as she punched a street light leaving a small dent.

"Hey, it's alright, let's focusing on getting there before this rain picks up," I said as I felt the soft sprinkle of rain falling from the sky.

"Yeah... alright, I'm sorry," she said as she held her fist.

"Don't be, everyone gets mad" I said. "Hey, there's the city limits," I said as I looked at the forest in the distance.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

"I'm going to take a break babe, be right back" Chica smiled as she climbed off of me, the bitch raped me. "What? You ain't talking anymore?" She asked. "Oh yeah, voice box," she said as she reconnected it.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" I yelled out as she stepped back.

"Shut the fuck up before I clip your voice box for good" she grunted as she slapped me, she stepped back and looked at me with a sort of 'try it, see what happens' look on her face.

I slumped my head forward and started sobbing quietly to myself.

"Crybaby, I'll be back" she scoffed as she walked up the stairs, I listened as the door locked before quickly darting my head around the room, I noticed a knife sitting on a shelf in the corner and I started hopping forward towards the shelf.

"Paul, how's the chip coming along?" I heard a muffled voice come from upstairs.

I stopped and listened in to make sure everything was clear before hopping forward again, I accidentally leaned too far forward and the chair tipped sending me to the ground, I continued to shimmy forward towards the shelf.

"Well hurry it the fuck up!" I heard a muffled voice say as a click echoed through the room, I listened as the door opened and a set of footsteps walked downstairs.

"Well, what's going on here?" I heard Chica say as I felt two hands grab onto my shoulders, I got dragged back as I watched the knife leave my view.

She picked me up and put me back in the same location as before.

"Fucking bitch" I muttered under my breath.

"If you keep going at the rate you're going at I'll throw you out in the rain, it's really starting to pick up out there" Chica replied.

"Better to get killed then be here with you, I'll at least be able to see Vixey in the afterlife" I grunted at her.

"no such thing, well, death is off the list, then," she said as she walked towards the stairs. "And I'll be taking this," she said as she grabbed the knife. I watched as she walked upstairs and back out of the door. I slumped my head forward and just sat there.

I listened to the rain as it hit the house before looking up at the small window near the roof, it was really pouring down outside.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Quick" I called out to Vixey as we ran through the rain, we got caught out and that wasn't good news for Vixey. There was a tunnel lit up not too far away, we made a run for it before getting into cover under the tunnel.

"Are you alright? Did the rain fuck up anything?" I asked.

"No, I think I'm fine," she said as she shook the water off her fur. We walked through the tunnel until we got to the middle, we sat back against the wall and waited out the storm.

I still had my jumper on over my uniform so I pulled the hoodie over my head and hugged my knees, it was getting pretty cold. I turned my head to the side to see Vixey hugging her knees as well as she shivered in the cold, all she had to protect her was a thin shirt and tattered pants.

I sighed before taking my jumper off and putting it around Vixey, she looked over at me and seemed a bit taken back.

"My uniform will do me" I smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled as she pulled the jumper around her tighter. I watched the occasional drivers go past, giving us confused and surprised looks, I couldn't blame them, I'd have the same look if I saw a man and a fox sitting together in a tunnel.

"Aren't you cold?" Vixey asked.

"You just got that thin shirt and ripped pants, trust me, it's fine" I smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it" she smiled back. "I really hope Foxy's ok," Vixey added.

"I know, I do too" I replied.

"I swear, if that fucking chicken does anything to him I'll fucking tear her apart" she growled as she showed her teeth, the same way a dog would, I had to admit, she looked a bit menacing.

"Hey, we need to stay calm," I said.

"I-I know... it's just... what if Foxy's already... dead... what if the storm doesn't clear up... w-w-what if we don't get there on time" she said as she started to go into a bit of a panic attack.

"Vixey, we need to focus, get a hold of yourself!" I said shaking her shoulder.

"What if he's dead... I couldn't go on with my life knowing he was dead, knowing I didn't save him... knowing-" she was cut off as I slapped her, not a hard slap but not soft either, just hard enough to get a reaction.

She looked up at me with a look of surprise as she felt her cheek.

"I'm sorry, you were starting to lose it," I said.

"No, it's fine... I'm sorry" she said as she slumped down a bit.

"No, that makes me feel bad now" I smiled. "Don't apologize" I added with a smile.

"Thanks for helping me through this" Vixey smiled as she lowered her hand.

"Don't worry about it, that's what friends are for" I replied. "Say, this storm looks like it's going to hold out a while, why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you when it's over" I said.

"Alright," she replied as she leaned her head to the side before closing her eyes. I pulled the map out of my pocket and shook some water drops off it before running my finger over the red line. "So we're here," I said to myself as I pointed to the tunnel. "And we still have all this to walk," I said as I followed the line to Paul's house. I flinched slightly as I felt a soft head lean on my shoulder.

"You're warm" Vixey muttered. "You don't mind if I lean on your shoulder?" She asked.

"Doesn't faze me" I replied as I put the map away.

"Thanks" she mumbled before everything went silent. I sighed before leaning back and getting comfortable all awhile trying not to disturb Vixey from her sleep. "This is going to take a while," I thought as I watched the rain pour down at the end of the tunnel.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _Flash_. Chica stumbled back a bit as I snapped a photo of her.

"What the fuck?" She asked.

"I need it for the memory part of the chip," I said as I plugged my phone into the computer.

"Fine, how's the chip coming along?" She asked,

"Give me an hour at most" I replied. "Say, you know how Cameron crashed? Let's see how he's going" I smiled as I pulled up another application.

"What are you doing?" Chica asked as she leaned onto the back of the seat.

"Hacking the traffic cameras" I replied as I typed some simple lines of code into the box, the security wasn't really tough. It took me only a couple of seconds before the traffic cameras came up on one of the screens.

I cycled through them for a couple of seconds before I pulled up a traffic camera, in the foreground was a towing truck pulling Cameron's car out of the ditch with 2 police cars parked to the side.

"Where's Cameron?" Chica asked.

"Dunno" I replied as I switched through the cameras.

"GO BACK!" Chica yelled suddenly making me jump.

"What? How far?" I asked as I scrolled back through the cameras.

"There," she said as she pointed to the screen, it was a tunnel camera and in the background was 2 people sitting in the tunnel.

"Move it!" Chica said as she pushed me to the side making me roll into the coffee table. She looked closely at the screen for a couple of seconds before turning back to me. "That's Cameron!" She pointed out. "Quick! Zoom in!" She said as she pulled me back to the table, I tapped the up key on the keyboard and zoomed in on the person.

"Who's that with him?" I asked.

"Vixey..." Chica grunted.

"It can't be," I said.

"How's this even possible" Chica grunted.

"It's not, he's probably coping with grief or something, look, she's dead, she's not moving," I said pointing to the screen. Chica moved closer to the screen, looking at the figures.

"He probably took her body for whatever reason," I said.

"You're right, she's not moving," Chica said as she moved back from the screen.

"Told you," I said.

"Get back to work on that chip" she replied. I sighed before closing the cameras and going back to the coding.

"I wonder when this rain's going to clear up," I thought as I looked out the window.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I awoke to the ground, it was dark and I was in the middle of a forest, I felt the leaves sitting around me before climbing to my feet.

"Hello?" I called intone darkness, all I got was an echo in return. "Foxy? Cameron? Anyone?" I called out again, I held my hands to my chest as I shivered, it was getting strangely cold all of a sudden.

I looked back at the ground and saw Cameron's jumper, I picked it up and put it on before zipping it up, it was a surprisingly good fit. I held my hands tighter to my chest as I breathed out, I could easily see my breath.

I looked around before I started wandering forward. "Please, it's scary out here" I called out to no one in particular. As I walked I noticed the area behind me fall off into an abyss of emptiness, I panicked slightly as I shuffled forward faster.

I looked down at my hands, they were trailing off into streams of black, sort of like a drop of water trailing off into different directions. I darted my eyes around as I started to panic, I stumbled over my own feet and hit the ground with a soft thud, I watched as the abyss trailed closer before I fell into the darkness.

"No! Wait! What's happening?!" I called out as I fell.

"No please!" I heard a muffled yet familiar voice call out.

"Foxy?! Where are you?!" I called out as I floated around aimlessly,

"No! Vixey! I'll never forget you Vixey! I love you, I'll never forget you!" He called out.

"No! Foxy, what's happening?!" I called out.

"I love you Vixey! I'll never-" the voice cut off followed by a quick burst of static.

"No!" I yelled as I shot my eyes open.

"Vixey? Are you alright?" Cameron asked, I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked around before releasing my hand from his shirt, I was unintentionally digging my claws into it.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Bad dream I guess" Cameron replied as he looked at something further down the tunnel.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That camera was focusing on us before," Cameron said as he pointed down the tunnel at a camera on the roof.

"Good news, the weather is clearing up, this will be our best bet of getting there," Cameron said as he got up, he helped me up before we started to walk down the tunnel.

"How long will it take?" I asked.

"About 30 minutes, you should put the hoodie over your head, could help stop some of the rain messing up your system," Cameron said, I did as he suggested and pulled the hoodie over my head.

"You sure you don't want it back?" I asked.

"I'm sure" Cameron replied.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Done," I said as I disconnected the new chip.

"Chica! Get up here!" I called out, I heard a couple of running footsteps coming from the basement before the door swung open.

"What?!" She called out to me.

"The chip's done," I said holding up the chip.

"Yes, let's go," she said as she waved me downstairs, I followed her downstairs to the basement.

As I walked down the stairs I looked over at Foxy, he had his pants down and was breathing heavily and looked distressed.

"Why'd I give the animatronics those 'parts' in the first place," I thought to myself as I grabbed my toolbox from a shelf and walked over to Foxy. I grabbed my screwdriver and screwed out the chip slot

"No, please!" He called out as I unscrewed it. "what are you doing?!" he panicked.

"resetting your memory" Chica responded.

"No! Vixey! I'll never forget you Vixey! I love you, I'll never forget you!" He called out as I opened the slot. "I love you Vixey! I'll never-" he continued before he was cut off with a loud static as I pulled his chip out, his eyes went dark as his head slumped forward.

"It'll take a bit for him to boot up, but here we go!" I said as I pushed the new chip in.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

Everything went black and in an instant, all my memories and functions were wiped from my system.

 **Initiating System Reset...**

* * *

 **[Warning]**

 _ **This System Is Property of Freddy Fazbear's Entertainment.**_

 _ **Any unauthorized use of this system or its parts is restricted under state law.**_

* * *

 _ **Loading System Details...**_

 **System Name: _Foxy_**

 **Currently Active System: _System001_**

 **System Use: _Performer (Pirate's Cove)_**

 **System Designer: _Paul Smith_**

 **System Owner: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza [New Athens]_**

 **Current Location: _[UNKNOWN]_**

 **Current Time: _[ERROR]_**

 **System State: _Stable_**

* * *

 **Loading System Files...**

 **Memory Files: _Loaded_.**

 **Dialogue Files: _Loaded_.**

 **Movement Files: _Loaded_.**

 **Performance Files: _Loaded_.**

 **Checking System Functions...**

 **Vision: _Stable._**

 **Hearing: _Stable._**

 **Voice Box: _[Minor Error(s)] Stable._**

 **Endoskeleton[Head]: _[Minor Error(s)] Stable_.**

 **Endoskeleton[Left_Arm]: _Stable_.**

 **Endoskeleton[Right_Arm]: _Stable_.**

 **Endoskeleton[Left_Leg]: _Stable_.**

 **Endoskeleton[Right_Leg]: _Stable_.**

 **Loading System...**

 **Installing New Files...**

 **Overriding Memory Files...**

 **Overriding System...**

 **System [ _SystemPAUL_ ] Installing...**

 **Complete.**

 **Restarting...**

* * *

 **System Boot.**

 **Loading. . .**

 **New Chip Detected.**

 **Installing New Chip.**

 **22%**

 **57%**

 **89%**

 **100%**

 **Install Complete.**

I booted back up and looked around slowly, I was in a room with Paul and Chica, I was tied up for some reason.

"Hey Foxy" Chica smiled.

"Hey, why am I tied up?" I smiled back.

"Paul was giving you... _repairs_ ," Chica said.

"Oh, could you untie me now then?" I asked.

"Sorry, not yet" Chica replied. "Hey, another question, do you know someone called _Vixey_?" She asked. I thought back through my memories, I smiled slightly at the times Chica and I have spent together.

"No, sorry, never heard that name in my life," I said, I watched as Paul and Chica high fived for whatever reason before Paul walked towards the stairs.

"I'll take you both back to the pizzeria tomorrow," Paul said as he walked up the stairs.

"So you remember me?" Chica asked as she stepped forward.

"Of course, why wouldn't I remember my girlfriend?" I chuckled.

"Good" she smiled as she looked at something in her hand, it was a small green chip.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"Just a broken chip," she said as she crushed it in her hands, it fell to the ground in 6 different pieces before Chica stomped on it.

"Good to have you back" Chica smiled as she kissed me.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

We both looked up the house that stood before us.

"So this is where Foxy is?" Vixey asked.

"That's the place," I said as I grabbed my baton. "Let's go," I said as we both walked across the road and onto the property.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _Motion Trigger, Front Lawn_ my computer called out as I walked over, I opened a program and tapped through the CCTV cameras around my house. My jaw dropped as I saw it, walking towards my front door was Cameron and... Vixey...

"You're dead," I said as I grabbed my gun off the desk. "I don't know how but I'm not going down without a fight," I said as I cocked the gun.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

We stepped onto the front porch before looking up at the door in front of us, I watched as Vixey went to grab the door handle before I stopped her.

"What?" She asked in confusion.

"Vixey, listen, we might not come out of this alive and if we do end up dead I just wanted to say... you're a great friend" I smiled to her.

"Thanks, Cam, I know you'll always be there for me" she smiled.

"Let's got these dickheads" I smiled as I flicked open my baton, I shoulder barged the door open before charging the house.

"Vixey! Get the basement door!" I yelled as I ran down the hall, I ducked around the corner before ducking back as 3 gunshots echoed through the room, missing me by inches.

"Come out, Cameron," Paul said as I hid behind the corner, I grabbed a jar from a shelf before throwing it with all my might around the corner.

"Shit!" I heard him call out as the jar shattered, wasting no time at all I ran from around the corner and tackled Paul into the monitors behind him.

I pushed Paul's gun out of the way as another 3 gunshots hit the roof, I sent a hit to his legs making him stumble before I hit the gun from his hands, sending it sliding across the room.

"The door's locked!" Vixey called out.

"Get it open" I grunted as I struggled for control over Paul, he pushed me back as I fell to the ground and kicked him back, he landed and did a roll before pushing off the wall and tackling me, we fell back into the glass coffee table making it shatter as we fell through it.

I took a swing at Paul and hit him in the head making him jump off me, we both climbed to our feet as I took two swings at him, both being dodged by his arms.

He retaliated with some sort of karate kick sending me flying back into the wall, I bolted forward and grabbed him before flinging him back, he fell into the kitchen counter before quickly grabbing a knife and throwing it in my direction sending it straight into my shoulder, Paul bolted forward and sent a kick to my chest and grabbed the knife at the same time, before I knew it I was laying on the ground with Paul walking towards me, in one final ditch attempt I grabbed the closest thing to me, _his gun_.

I quickly aimed it and sent 3 shots through the room, only one of which hit him in the chest. I watched as he stumbled back and fell onto the ground holding the wound. I slowly climbed to my feet as I walked past him and towards Vixey.

"There we go!" Vixey called out as she kicked the door open, I pushed in front of her and rushed downstairs with my gun aimed at Chica.

"No! No, wait!" She said as she stumbled back, I sent the last 4 bullets of the clip into her chest before the gunshots turned to clicks, in a flash of white, Vixey bolted past me and pinned Chica to the wall.

"Wait!? How are you alive!? That's not possible!" Chica called out in disbelief.

"Now it's your turn to feel my pain" Vixey growled as she sent her hands into her chest before ripping out her core and throwing it across the room with a trail of oil behind it. I watched in surprise as Vixey pulled her to the ground before starting to rip her apart, part by part, limb by limb.

Not before long, she was just a destroyed endoskeleton with splats of oil and different parts scattered around the room, I watched with my jaw hung open as Vixey got up, the front of her body was covered with oil and she was breathing heavily with her claws out.

"Holy shit!" I said. Vixey looked back at me before looking over at Foxy.

"Oh my god, Foxy! Are you alright? What did she do to you?!" Vixey said in rapid succession as she ran over to him.

"What? Chica! Who are you!? You're a fucking monster!" Foxy yelled.

"What?" Vixey said in shock.

"I fucking loved her and you just killed her! You stupid bitch!" Foxy yelled out as he started to cry.

"No..." Vixey said in disbelief.

"Why?!" Foxy called out.

"No, no wait, Foxy, it's me, it's Vixey!" She said.

"I've never met you before in my life!" Foxy growled.

"Don't you remember? When I helped you in the storage? When we performed together? When we saved Cameron?" Vixey said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Get away from me!" Foxy growled. I watched as Vixey's ears drooped down, she looked broken inside.

"Foxy, you have to listen, it's me, Vixey," she said.

"I-I... no, I haven't met you before, Chica is my only lover!" Foxy called out.

"The name be Captain Foxy, sailin' the seven seas with me crew... and the daring and brave, Vixey," Vixey said in her pirate accent, this seemed to get Foxy's attention.

"No, I ain't falling for your tricks, I've never seen you before in my life" Foxy growled.

"Remember the song I taught you? _Do dum do de dum, 'Tis be the life for me! Do de do de dum, A pirate life that be!_ " Vixey sang. Foxy looked up at her in confusion. "You know this" Vixey whispered. " _Do dum do de dum, Sailin' the seven seas! Do de do de dum-_ "

" _With me crew and me!_ " Foxy sung, finishing the song, he was finally back.

" _Do dum do de dum, 'Tis be the life for me! Do de do de dum, a pirate life that be!_ " They sang together.

"Foxy, is it you? The real you?" Vixey asked.

"I... don't know..." Foxy replied. I watched as Vixey went behind the chair and untapped his arms and legs before helping him up.

"You need to remember me," Vixey said as she held his hands.

"I... do remember you," Foxy said in surprise, I smiled to myself as Vixey quickly pulled him into a kiss.

"I missed you" Vixey smiled as they finally pulled apart.

"We need to get back to the pizzeria," I said as I waved them over, but my plan came to a halt as I heard the basement door swung open.

"NEW ATHENS POLICE DEPARTMENT, DROP THE WEAPON!" A police officer said as he aimed his gun at me, I quickly dropped the weapon and kicked it away as I put my hands up.

"HANDS ON YOUR HEAD!" He yelled as he walked down the stairs, weapon still drawn.

"That's him officer" I heard an all too familiar voice say from upstairs. As the police officer pulled my hands down and cuffed me I saw Paul standing upstairs, looking down at me.

"No, officer, you've got the wrong person!" I said.

"You broke into his house and shot him," the police officer said as he pushed me to the wall.

"HE'S A WANTED HITMAN!" I yelled.

"That's not true" Paul yelled back.

"Fine, I'll do a name check," the police officer said as he grabbed his walkie-talkie.

"Name," he said as he pointed to Paul.

"Paul Smith" he replied.

"Paul _Exersly_!" I yelled. Everything went silent.

"ID please," the officer said to Paul, I heard him scoff before throwing his ID down to the police officer.

"Dispatch, name check on a Paul Exersly," the police officer said over the radio. I listened as the dispatcher responded as a smile grew on my face.

"You, down here!" The police officer said as he aimed his weapon at Paul, he raised his hands and walked down the stairs before being cuffed by the officer, throughout the entire thing he looked surprisingly calm.

"Your name," the police officer asked.

"Cameron Miller" I replied, the officer grabbed his radio and raised it to his mouth.

"Dispatch, name check on a Cameron Miller," he said, I listened as the dispatcher responded.

"10-4, Nothing but an unpaid fine" the dispatcher responded.

"sorry for the misunderstanding, sir," the police officer said as he took the handcuffs off me before taking Paul up the stairs.

"This isn't the last time you'll hear from me, Cameron," Paul said as the police officer took him out of the room.

"Let's go," I said to Foxy and Vixey as we walked up the stairs as well, as we stepped onto the lawn we looked through the darkness at the 3 police cars on the lawn.

"Need a lift? I could take you and your... _fox friends_ back home" One of the officers asked. He lead us over to his car and we climbed into the backseat as the police officer pulled out onto the road.

"Where to?" He asked.

"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" I smiled as I looked over at Foxy and Vixey.

"I've still got a shift to finish," I said as I leaned back in the seat.

* * *

 **The story is _NOT _ over yet, stay tuned for the next chapter! Also, I just wanted to say that the song Vixey sung for Foxy was literally stuck in my head all day, also we almost hit 7,000 words for this chapter.**

 **Some things to note: This is my longest story on my profile so far, this was my first serious attempt at a FNAF story, we have taken out one of my fanfiction goals! (Write a story with 50,000 plus words).**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, until next time, goodbye!**


	21. Chapter 21: Paul

**Happy Halloween! This is going to be a backstory for the all secretive and skillful, Paul! I won't be adding _italic lines_ due to time restrictions just so you know, also, this story has almost hit 5,000 views! Only around 200 to go! Just so you know, I was inspired to write this backstory becauce of a guest review station something about the genitals, so Mr. Guest inspired this! I don't really have much more to say here so... on with the story!**

* * *

I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees as I smiled at the performers on stage, they were 2 employees in suits, one was a golden rabbit and the other was a golden bear.

"Mathew, we have to go!" My mom called out from a table.

"Okay mummy" I called back as I ran over to her, we left Fredbears Diner and I ran over and climbed into the back of the car, my parents climbed in as well before starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot.

I turned around and looked out the back windscreen at the diner as it came out of view, as I turned back I noticed another car coming down the road, heading straight for ours.

"Mummy watch out!" I called out. A loud smash echoed through my ears before everything went black.

 **Later...**

A chesty cough came out of my mouth as I opened my eyes. "Mum... dad?" I called out through the room, I looked around, I was in a soft white bed and a white room with different equipment scattered around, I was in a hospital.

"Mathew?" I heard a male voice say.

"Dad?" I asked as I looked for the source of the voice.

"Sorry, it's not your dad," the voice said, I watched as a man walked over, he had a long white coat on and was holding a clipboard.

"Where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Mathew, they're in a better place now, do you have any relatives?" He asked.

"Uh, I have my uncle, but what do you mean? Where are they?" I asked.

"Uh, we'll have to send you to live with your uncle, Mathew," he said.

"Okay, but what happened to mom and dad?" I asked, I was thirsty for an answer.

"They're in heaven now," he said.

"Oh..." I said as I leaned back in the bed. "But I'll see them again, right?" I asked. The doctor looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry kiddo," he said.

 **5 years later...**

"PaulyPaulyPauly!" One of my step-brothers said as they grabbed my bag. I was living with someone else, I had at least 12 brothers and 6 sisters, the worst part is we were all jammed into one small house.

"My name's not Paul!" I yelled.

"That's the name dad gave ya!" He called out as he threw my bag to another one of my step brothers.

"Guys, come on!" I said as I tried to grab my bag.

"Here!" He said as he pushed the bag into my chest, making me stumble to the ground. I listened as they laughed before walking away, I just laid there on the ground.

"You alright Paul?" Jeremy asked as he helped me up, he was the youngest of the family, only 10, that's about 2 years younger than me. He wore a black polo shirt and green shorts, he had light brown hair with a pair of glasses over his eyes.

"Thanks" I smiled as I fixed up my hair.

"Dinner!" My step-dad yelled out.

"Let's go," Jeremy said as we walked back to the house.

 **3 Years Later...**

I put my backpack on my back and started towards the door.

"Paul?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Call me by my real name," I said as I turned to one of the rooms, it was Jeremy.

"What is your real name, sorry, I forgot" he replied.

"It's... uh... I... I can't remember" I said in shock.

"Happens to all of us" he replied. "Where are you going by the way?" He added.

"Away forever, I can't stand it here," I said. "You should come with me" I added with a smile.

"Sorry Paul, I have to stay here" he replied.

"Suit yourself, I'm going to make a living out there, you'll see" I replied.

"I'm sure if it, you were always so smart, goodbye then?" He smiled.

"Goodbye dude, thanks for everything" I smiled as we fist bumped. I walked out the front door and down the road, leaving my old life behind and starting a journey of my own.

 **4 Years Later...**

"Fire!" The instructor called out, I quickly aimed down the range and emptied my entire clip into the dummy, I didn't miss a single shot.

"Great shot Paul!" The instructor called out.

"Thanks" I replied.

"Paul, come to my office" my boss called out, I reloaded my pistol before holstering it and walking to my boss' office. I walked in past the two armed guards holding big automatic rifles before sitting down at his desk.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Paul, let's see, you're top of the class, you're smart and have all the knowledge possible with technology and robotics," he said.

"I was self-taught, sir," I said.

"I know, but in all other circumstances you would get into the special ops team," he said as he looked over a clipboard.

"What do you mean, sir," I asked sternly.

"I mean... due to your mental health issues we can't let you on the team," he said. I went silent.

"B-b-but sir, I've been training for 3 years and your only bringing this up now?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Paul, fate works in mysterious ways," he said. In an instant, my shock turned to anger.

"Well, fate has some bad plans for you" I growled as I stood up and drew my weapon, pointing directly at him.

"Drop it!" I heard a voice say from behind, I turned to see the two guards with their guns aimed at me. I just realized how much I fucked up.

"Okay" I said as I raised my hands, one walked over and the second he grabbed me I quickly turned around and kicked him off his feet and grabbing his head mid fall and slammed it into the desk, wasting no time at all I quickly turned around and sent a shot straight through the other guards head before sending the other shot through the unconscious guards head. I quickly spun around and shot the walkie-talkie out of my boss' hands.

"Don't cross paths with me" I said as I holstered the weapon and ran out of the room, with a lot of dodging guards and cameras I finally escaped the compound, I broke into the closest car and quickly drove away out of the parking lot, the compound leaving my sight as I flew down the road.

 **Later...**

I sighed as I hit a bridge overlooking a waterfall, I grabbed off my belt and gun and threw it out the window and into the water below the bridge. I watched the different trees go past either side before reading the sign to the side of the road. "Hallow Falls," I said to myself as I drove past.

I reached a small town, it had a soft mist settling on the ground and looked abandoned if it wasn't for the different people and cars going about their day, I pulled down a street and parked in a motel parking lot before walking to the front desk.

"One room please," I said as I pulled out my phone.

"Alright, 200$ a week," he said.

"I've already paid for the month," I said as I typed some code into the phone before sending it to his computer.

"Name?" He asked.

"Paul, Paul Smith" I replied.

"Yep, your names right here" he replied. "Room 6" he replied as he threw me my key.

 **Later...**

I finished hacking the database of the compound and managed to mark my name as 'Deceased'. I was off the grid for the time being, after the heat died down I would move out to the city, hopefully, buy a house and settle down.

"Hopefully I can get my life back together," I thought as I laid down on the bed.

 **1 Year Later...**

I looked around the new house, it was on the outskirts of New Athens, the city was nice and the location of my house meant minimal distractions. I moved all my new stuff in and turned my basement into a work zone. All I needed now was a job.

 **Later...**

I looked through the different fliers on the wall of the coffee shop, nothing too interesting, mostly missing person reports. I took another sip of my coffee and was going to leave before something caught my eye, it was a small, crudely made flier pinned up.

* * *

Anyone with expertise in robotics needed.

Call Bryan for more info on 180-365-120

* * *

I shrugged before putting my coffee down and pulling out my phone. After a couple of short rings, someone picked up.

"You've reached Joanna!" A happy sounding female voice said.

"Could you put Bryan on please, business inquiry" I said professionally.

"Fucking hell" she replied sounding a bit annoyed. "Babe, someone calling about your place again" I heard he call out, with a bit of rustling someone new came to the phone.

"Bryan, whatcha need," a happy sounding man said.

"I'm calling about that robotics poster, you need a designer and builder, right?" I said.

"Oh thank god, I've been waiting for about a month, I'm situated in the Blue Vally region across the state, you're going to have to get the robots shipped if you finish them" he replied.

"That's not a problem, let's talk about money and details" I replied.

"You first, what experience do you have in this sort of stuff?" he asked.

"Self-taught in advanced robotics and coding" I replied.

"That'll do, so details, I work for a sort of... furry company... I need 4 animatronics, furry animatronics, 2 female and 2 male, but one request is that they have working... genitals..." he said as he trailed off. Well, that was unexpected.

"Money?" I asked.

"5k" he replied, I was about to tap the hang up button but stopped as he mentioned the next words.

"Each" he added.

"20k, sounds reasonable, I'll get started straight away," I said.

"Great! Keep in touch" he said as he hung up.

 **Some Months Later...**

I looked at the final animatronic looking blankly towards the wall.

"Vixey," I said as I pointed to the white, female vixen.

"Bonnie," I said as I pointed to the purple, female rabbit.

"Freddy," I said as I pointed to the brown, male bear.

"And Foxy," I said as I pointed to the final animatronic, a red, male fox. I grabbed the blueprints and neatly packed them to the side of my workbench, I grabbed my phone and listened to the ring tone before someone picked up.

"Paul, I got the photos, I didn't expect them to turn out that good!" He said.

"You were doubting me?" I asked.

"Never did, I'll get the money into your account as soon as they're shipped over" he replied.

"Good, I'm shipping them now, goodbye," I said as I hung up.

 **1 Month Later...**

"Paul, I'm sorry to say but our place got shut down, we never got to use your robots in our facility, they weren't even touched sadly, we shipped your robots back," Bryan said over the phone.

"I know" I replied as I looked at the animatronics sitting in the corner.

"You've already got the money, so goodbye then?" He asked.

"Forever" I replied as I hung up, I put the phone down and looked back over at the animatronics, what the hell was I meant to do with them? Brrr Brrr. I looked back over at my phone.

"Unknown, eh?" I smiled as I picked the phone up.

"Paul Exersly, how may I help you?" I asked as I leaned back on my chair.

"Paul?" When I heard the voice I instantly recognized it.

"Oh my god, Jeremy?!" I said in shock.

"So this is the right number" he replied.

"I can't believe it! How are you?!" I smiled.

"Not too good, actually, I'm actually in prison, I have to make this quick, I made sure the police can't track your number" he replied, this just gave me more questions.

"Why are you in prison?" I asked.

"Just listen, my business is gone and I'd like you to take it over" he replied.

"What do you do?" I asked.

"I'm... a contract killer" he replied.

"Like a hitman?" I asked.

"Precisely, can you take the business over for me, you've always seemed like the guy that could do that sort of thing, whatcha say, good money, exciting..." he replied.

"I... sure, for you" I smiled.

"Great, I've rerouted the emails and calls to you," he said quickly. "Got to go!" He said as the line went flat.

"Contract killer," I said to myself.

 **The Next Day...**

"That one," I said pointing to the FN Ballista on the wall.

"Sure, good hunting sniper that is," the guy said as he pulled it off the wall.

"I know, precisely why I bought it," I said as I handing him the money. I put it in the case before taking it to my car and sliding it onto the back seat, I pulled out the map and looked over the circled area before checking the time, 5 minutes left. I started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

 **Later...**

"Okay... now I wait" I said as I aimed through the scope, I watched the guards walk around the parking lot before my target walked from the building and into view, I only had a couple of seconds before my target left, I took aim and get the perfect shot. BANG!

I let out a breath as I looked at the target, the guards rushed over to his side, my first kill. I quickly packed my gun away in the case and climbed out the opposite end of the parking lot before climbing into my car and speeding away, I was home free. I grabbed out my phone and soaked the number.

"Hello?" Someone asked as they picked up.

"Target down," I said.

"Good, the money should be in your account now," they said as they hung up. I sighed as I threw my phone onto the passenger seat.

 **2 Weeks Later...**

I looked over the poster sitting on the ground.

Fredbear's Diner Closing Down!

Due to lack of business, the beloved Fredbear's Diner is closing down, come down to Hallow Falls for the grand closing!

The date was from a couple of months back.

"I loved that place" I smiled to myself.

"You know what, I'm reopening that place," I said to myself as I grabbed my phone, I had the money and the expertise.

"Time to reopen my favorite childhood pizzeria" I smiled to myself.

A Couple of Months Later...

I was proud of myself, I looked at the different customers walking around the building and eating the pizza, I finally reopened my favorite childhood pizzeria.

"It needs something else," I thought as I walked around, I looked into Pirate's Cove, there were some props and a couple of kids running around with foam swords.

"I know what this place needs," I said as I walked to the front door.

 **Later...**

I looked at the animatronics in the corner before turning back to the computer, I finished the coding and tried to give all the animatronics different personalities.

I walked over to the animatronics and inserted the chips before standing back and watching. After a couple of seconds that all got up and looked forward, Freddy stepped forward and put his hand out.

"Hey kids, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" He called out in his robotic voice.

"Now I need clothes," I said to myself.

 **4 Days Later...**

I paid the workers before bringing in the new animatronics, I set Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica up on the main stage and Foxy and Vixey up in the Pirate's Cove as a pirate duo.

"This is going to be perfect" I smiled to myself.

 **1 Month Later...**

I dragged the animatronics to the back room and sat them to the side.

"Stupid complaints" I grumbled to myself as I moved the last one in. "Not child-friendly" I scoffed. "At least they don't know about the dead guards" I smiled.

I had moved the animatronics to the storage due to complaints from customers about certain design choices. "I'm still using animatronics, I guess I have to make new ones," I said as I left the animatronics in the back before leaving the room.

 **2 Months Later...**

I dragged the new animatronics into the pizzeria, they were the same as the old ones but made of a plastic like material to save money, I pulled them up onto the stage and set them up before looking around. I wandered into Pirates Cove and looked around, it was sort of empty without a pirate animatronic.

I wandered into the back and looked at the animatronics sitting in the corner, collecting dust.

"Vixey got the least amount of complaints out of the two, I'll use her," I thought as I dusted her off, I took her back to Pirate's Cove and set her up on stage. I activated her before going to the other stage and activating the other animatronics before leaving to the parking lot.

Brrr Brrr. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked the contact name, it was Mr. MacDonald, the person I hired to run the place while I was gone.

"Paul, how may I help you," I said as I answered it.

"Hello Mr. Smith, I'm coming in tomorrow, right?" He asked.

"I've got the new animatronics set up and we will be opening tomorrow, so yes" I replied.

"Okay, good to know" he replied.

"Goodbye," I said.

"Okay, goodbye Mr. Smith," he said as he hung up.

 **2 Years Later...**

"Come on..." I said to myself as I turned the small robot on.

"Hello," it said in its robotic voice.

"Furthest I've ever gotten" I smiled as I write down a couple of notes.

"Can you hear me?" I asked.

"I can hear you, you're Paul, right? My creator?" It asked.

"Yes, how are you?" I smiled as joy overcame my body.

"I'm good, how about you?" It asked.

"Yes!" I yelled, making the robot stumble back a bit.

"What's with the sudden outburst?" It asked, I quickly turned the robot around and pulled the chip out before plugging it into my computer and making 4 copies. I quickly pulled out my phone and called the pizzeria.

"You-"

"Is this Mr. MacDonald?" I asked, cutting him off.

"Yeah, is this Paul?" He asked.

"Yes, I've got a proposition for you, it's totally up to you, though, free will for the animatronics," I said.

"Free will for the animatronics?" He asked. "Not now," he said to someone else in the room.

"So?" I asked.

"I'll think about it" I replied.

"Call the main building and ask to add it to the next checkup if you change your mind," I said.

"Alright, goodbye Mr. Smith," he said.

"Goodbye," I said as I hung up.

 **3 Weeks Later...**

"What do you mean?!" I asked in shock.

"Vicky, Vixey, whatever her fucking name is, she killed someone during a show!" He replied.

"I swear to god if this is a joke I will fire your ass" I grunted.

"It's not, it really did!" He said, sounding a bit distressed.

"Fuck..." I said as I put the phone down, I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath before picking the phone back up.

"I'll be right over," I said.

"Thanks" he replied as I hung up, I walked upstairs from my basement and to my bedroom before getting dressed into my suit before locking the house and climbing into my car.

 **Later...**

I pulled up into the parking lot past 3 police cars before parking next to the building, I watched the police officers holding the news crews back from the front door, as I stepped out of the car I was instantly surrounded by microphones and cameras, I shielded my face from the cameras as everyone yelled different questions, the different news stations fighting over as much information possible.

"What happened in there!"

"Are the animatronics safe?"

"Is the employee dead?"

I shuffled past the police officers who held back the media before walking into the pizzeria, I sighed before fixing up my tie and straightening my suit before walking towards the entrance to Pirates Cove, before I could enter I was stopped by a police officer standing next to the door.

"Sorry sir, can't go in," he said.

"I'm the owner, out of my way," I said.

"No one can enter until the ambulance arrives" he replied.

"Move!" I grunted. The police officer sighed before stepping out of the way, I opened the door and ducked under the police tape before entering the room, laying on stage was the animatronic, blood covering the front of its body and face, there were splatters of blood over the wall, purple curtains and the front row of seats.

I walked past the chairs scattered around and fallen over, the room was trashed from people trying to leave in a hurry. I climbed onto the stage and stepped over the animatronic and inspected the body, it's stomach was ripped open and most of his face was gone along with his right arm torn clean off and chucked half way across the stage, his uniform was ripped and scattered around.

I kneeled down and pulled the name tag off his ripped shirt, running a splat of blood off the tag with my thumb, I read the name tag.

 _Bryce Miller._

I noticed a piece of paper sitting in his pocket, I pulled it out and looked it over, it was the employee standing next to a pregnant woman. I sighed as I put the photo back, I leaned back against the wall as listened to the soft adventure themed music play over the speakers, filling the room.

 **2 Years Later...**

I reopened the pizzeria at a new location further in the city, hoping the past events are forgotten and I could just start the business again, nice and fresh.

I fired Mr. MacDonald and hired a new guy called Mathew, I decided to scrap the new animatronics and use the old ones instead, I asked Mathew to bring in the old animatronics stored in the back at the previous location. I smiled to myself as I climbed into my car and pulled out of the empty parking lot.

 **Later...**

Ding! I rolled over to my computer and looked at my email. "Who do I have to kill now" I smiled as K read the email, to my surprise it wasn't from some jealous lover or angry neighbor, it was from Mathew.

* * *

 **Date: xx/xx/1989**

 **Subject: Animatronics**

 **Sender: Matt_FreddyFazbear's**

Hey, Paul, I brought the new animatronics to the place and I've set them all up, I've got the bear, rabbit, and chicken on the main stage along with the two pirate foxes in Pirate's Cove.

Regards,

Mathew Walker.

* * *

"Not good," I said to myself as I replied to the email. "This dickhead brought the killer back, I thought she was scrapped with the others" I grunted as I started typing.

* * *

 **Date: xx/xx/1989**

 **Subject: Re: Animatronics**

 **Sender: PhilSmith112**

So I got your email about the new animatronics, it's come to my attention that you brought that broken animatronic from the old pizzeria, the monster killed someone and it could severely affect our business, she is not fit to perform and never will be. I would like you to return the animatronic for scrapping or since it's already there just throw it into storage or something.

Regards,

Phil.

* * *

I sent the email and sat back as I eagerly awaited a response. Ding!

* * *

 **Date: xx/xx/1989**

 **Subject: Re: Re: Animatronics**

 **Sender: Matt_FreddyFazbear's**

Thanks for telling me Phil, I never knew and I'm taking the thing to storage now, you shouldn't hear anything more about it.

Regards,

Mathew Walker.

* * *

I sighed as I sent another email before turning the computer off. "That was close," I said to myself.

 **27 Years Later...**

"I don't know, this place needs something new, it's been getting along for the last couple of years but we're slowly losing business, we need something new," I said over the phone.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Free will chips" I replied.

"Free will in the animatronics?" He asked.

"Trust me" he replied.

"Do you believe it could help with the missing guards?" He asked.

"Probably, whatcha say?" I asked.

"Sure, why not" he replied.

"Goodbye, I'll come right over" I replied.

"See ya later" he replied as I hung up. I got up and looked around the house. I had a new phone, computer and car, everything in my house was top of the line. I grabbed the chips and made my way to the pizzeria.

 **Later...**

I got the help of a random employee and I finally managed to get them all booted up, all except one, Foxy. I inserted the chip and sat back and watched.

"Is it working?" He asked.

"Pretty sure it is" I replied.

"This is the last animatronic right?" He asked.

"Right, but about the other one" I replied.

"The one in storage right?" He asked. I simply nodded.

"Right, the chip was already installed and by the state of it, she's had it for years, probably into the time of the previous location but she needs a good clean up before she's fit to perform again," I said.

"Who said anything about performing? She's been back there for years, boss says it'll cost too much to fix her, and even if we did, there still was that..." he said.

"That what?" I asked sternly, I knew the answer but I wanted to know how much about the incident was still known.

"That incident back in the previous location, everyone would be scared of her" he replied.

"True, hey let's focus on the changes" I smiled. "The chip is meant to make them more, shall I say, aware, they can free roam now. The chip is very sophisticated, it gives them emotion, happiness, anger, fear, it's meant to make them more... human like" I added.

"Human-like?" He asked as he turned to me.

"Human-like while still keeping their animal personality" I smiled. I turned back to the animatronic fox, watching as its eyes lit up.

* * *

 **There you go! Does that quench your thirst for answers? Also, PLOOOOOOT TWIST! Anyway. I've got some info on the story, there is going to be a sequel to this story after it's finished, I've already got plans, a preview and ideas for it! Anyway, until next time, goodbye!**


	22. Chapter 22: The Closing

**Author Notes:**

 **Yay! We finally hit 5,000 views! I'd like to thank you all so much! Some things to mention, after this story is finished, there will be a sequel, the sequel will be different from most FNaF stories on this site, shall I say unique? Also, if you're interested, the reason I upload chapters so fast is because I write all my stories using Notes on my iPod, so I can write on car trips or at school and when I'm finished I email it to myself and fix and rewrite on my laptop. Anyway, enough bragging, on with the story!**

* * *

"Just take a right there," I said as I pointed to the turn-off, I sighed as I sat back in the seat.

"You alright, Foxy?" I asked as I looked over at him.

"It's confusing, my memories started with me and Chica but they changed, I honestly don't know what to believe," he said.

"Chica replaced your chip, Vixey is your true love" I smiled.

"I don't know what I'll do if I lost you" Vixey frowned as she looked up at us.

"Well, give him the night at most, it's sort of like Amnesia, he just needs time to remember" I replied, Vixey sighed before leaning her head on her hand and looking back out the window.

"So what's the deal with you folks?" The police officer asked as he fixed up the rear view mirror.

"Whatcha mean?" I asked.

" _Really_?" He smiled. "I mean, a human and two human-like foxes are sitting in the back of my cruiser, I want answers" he added with a smile.

"Well, I'm Cameron, that's Foxy and that's Vixey, I've grown sort of attached to these two, they're great friends" I smiled.

"Foxy got kidnapped" Vixey added.

" _Fox-napped_ " the officer smiled.

"Guess you could say that, Paul took him from the pizzeria and Cameron and I tracked them down," Vixey said.

"Well, ain't the strangest thing I've had back there" he chuckled. "This the place?" He added. I looked out the window at the pizzeria.

"That's it" I smiled. He pulled into the parking lot before we all climbed out of the car, I waved goodbye to the officer as he pulled out of the parking lot, we all looked up at the yellow neon sign that flickered in the night sky before walking inside.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked as she ran over.

"Chica took Foxy and raped him, she killed me but I somehow came back, a spirit or something. Cameron and I tracked them down and saved him, Chica's dead and Paul's in prison" Vixey smiled.

"This ain't ending well," Freddy said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's see, the owner of the place is behind bars and one of the animatronics got destroyed" Freddy frowned.

"I'm sure we'll get through it, we always come back" Foxy smiled.

"Not from something that big" Freddy replied as he walked back to the stage.

"Can you give me the details? _Everything_! I want to hear _everything_!" Bonnie said as she stepped closer.

"Sorry Bonnie, we'll talk tomorrow, I want some time alone with Foxy" she smiled.

"Oh... _ohhh_ , I get ya, girl, we'll talk tomorrow" she smirked as she walked back to the stage.

"No, not that way!" Vixey called after her.

"I'll let you two have some time alone," I said as I walked towards the office.

"Wait, Cam!" Vixey called after me, I turned back to see her run up to me and pull me into a hug, making me stumble back a bit.

"Thanks for everything" she smiled, I smirked as Foxy joined the hug as well.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me" Foxy smiled.

"You're welcome" I choked out with a slight chuckle. "Come on, get off before you break my spine" I smiled before they let me go and stepped back.

"Thanks" she smiled as they both walked towards the North Hall, back to the storage room. I stretched my arms before walking back to my office.

"Wait!" I heard her call out again, I turned to see her bolt over to me, she threw me my jumper before smiling and running back over to Foxy.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"So you remember me?" I asked as we walked into the storage room.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"100 percent?" I smiled teasingly.

"I wouldn't say _100_ percent, my memory was replaced you know, when I think back it's a mix of you and Chica, it's confusing" he frowned, making me frown as well.

"You've got to remember me," I said as I put my arms around him. "Get rid of those stupid, brainwashed memories of you and Chica," I said.

"I'll try" he replied, I smiled before giving him a kiss. I let go and walked over to a crate and searched through a couple of props before pulling out two foam swords.

"Catch!" I smiled as I threw him a sword, he caught it in his hands before looking up at me. "I'll help you remember faster, cap'n" I smiled as I leaned on the sword, I smiled as he stared at me for a couple of seconds before he seemingly snapped back to reality.

"Sure, why not" he smiled awkwardly. I kicked my sword up and caught it in my hands before bolting towards Foxy, catching him off guard. I took a swing at his torso but my attack was blocked by another sword, he pushed me back and took three rapid swings to which I also dodged with my sword.

"Ye be no match for me, lass" he smiled.

"Ye wanna bet that, cap'n?" I smiled back as I bolted forward, I sent two quick hits towards him to which he ducked and side-stepped out of the way of, I sent another hit towards him to which he dodged with his sword, we battled over control of the situation as we pushed on each other's swords, with a quick burst of power Foxy knocked me back before sending another two quick hits, the first one I dodged but the second one hit me square in the face. I grunted as I stumbled back and held my face.

"Are you okay?" Foxy asked as he dropped the sword and ran to my side, he put his hand over mine and smiled. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you right?" He asked with concern in his voice.

"Just caught me off guard" I smiled as I moved my hand from my face and grabbed his hand.

"As long as you're okay" he smiled back.

"Don't worry so much" I giggled as I pulled him into a hug, Foxy returned my hug and pulled me closer, I rested my head on his shoulder as we stayed in the embrace for what felt like an eternity before we finally let go.

"It's almost 6," Foxy said sadly.

"One more round before you go?" I whimpered, giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Can't say no to that face" he smiled as he picked up his sword, I kicked mine up with my foot before holding the sword in the air.

"I'll get ye this time, cap'n" I smiled.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later..._**

"And... 6" I smiled as I looked at my phone, I got out of my chair and walked out of the office and down the hall, as I exited I wasn't welcomed with the cheerful face of Mathew, I was introduced with nothing. I walked out of the building and into the parking lot as I breathed in the fresh air.

"This is going to be one long walk home" I smiled as I walked out of the parking lot.

 **Later...**

"That's my exercise for the week" I chuckled to myself as I stretched my legs before wiping some sweat from my forehead, I pulled my phone out and checked the time. 6:27. I put my phone away before walking upstairs and into my room. I walked inside and turned the TV on before walking into the bathroom and brushing my hair, it was pretty messy after the fight with Paul, I laid down in bed and surfed through the channels before settling for an 80's style TV show, I rested my head back on the pillow, I took a deep breath as I thought back to the events that happened last night.

 _Brrr Brrr!_ I rolled over and grabbed my phone, it was a text message. I opened the message and read it through.

* * *

Hey, Cameron, it's Mathew. The place is closed today and I just want to give a heads up, with the recent arrest of Paul the place will be under a heap of stress, just wanted to say that we may not be open much longer. Thanks for your time working with us, turning up tomorrow night is now optional.

* * *

I sighed as I looked over the message again, I was mostly worried, not for me but for the animatronics. I tapped the respond button and started typing.

* * *

What will happen to the animatronics?

* * *

I sat back and waited for a response. _Brrr Brrr._

* * *

Scrapped, sorry about that.

* * *

I sighed as I put the phone down, I got out of bed and got dressed before checking the time. 4:42. I left the room and started my walk to the pizzeria.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"If this place does shut down, what will happen to us?" Vixey asked as she snuggled up to me, I was trying to hold back the tears as I sat against the crate, Vixey snuggling up to me.

"Scrapped," I said straight up, I wasn't reassuring or sad, more neutral than anything. Vixey dug her head into my chest as she started sobbing.

"Will we see each other again if this place gets shut down?" Vixey asked. This made a tear trickle down my cheek as the thought of losing Vixey entered my head, never seeing her again, dying alone without her by my side.

"I love you" I whispered, Vixey dug her claws into my shoulder as she started crying into my chest more, I didn't cry, I don't know why I didn't, I just hugged her closer, savoring every moment I could spend with her. My ears perked up as I heard the storage room door open, I raised my head just a tad to see who was coming in, I watched as a familiar looking figure walked into the room, it was Mr. Walker. I ducked down slightly as I held Vixey closer, sort of acting as a shield.

" _There_ you are," Mr. Walker said as he laid his eyes on me, I watched as Vixey raised her head, she hugged me tighter when she realized who it was. I watched as Mr. Walker walked over and sat down opposite us against another crate.

"This must be Vixey," he said.

"You're not touching her!" I growled as I held her closer.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for her, I just wanted to talk to you" he replied. "I already had this talk to Freddy and Bonnie but I couldn't find you" he added.

"I know what you're going to do to Vixey" I growled.

"Listen, I already knew about Vixey, ever since that fight you and Chica had," he said as he looked down at Vixey. "Cameron threatened me with info that could destroy the business, he said if I laid a single finger on Vixey he'll tell the public," he said as he looked back up at me.

"Cameron risked his job to save me?" Vixey asked.

"Yeah, pretty _stupid_ if you ask me" he replied.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Talk about the closing, if the time comes" he replied. "Seeing you and Vixey have a thing for each other and for some reason I felt bad about having you get scrapped alone, I made the decision to get you both delivered to the sister location together as well as get scrapped together, you know, so you can at least die together," he said.

"You'd do that for us?" I asked.

"Nothing really matters anymore, why not" he smiled as he got up.

"Thank you, it means a lot" Vixey smiled.

" _Yeah_ , you're welcome," he said, sounding a bit annoyed. I watched as he walked towards the exit, I heard a loud slam followed by another set of footsteps entering the room. I watched as another figure came into view, it was Cameron.

"Hey, how are you both holding up?" He asked.

"Terribly" I replied.

"We're going to get scrapped," Vixey added.

"I know" he replied as he sat down. "I just want to spend some time with you both, you know, before I never see you again" he added.

"I really can't thank you enough for helping Foxy, for sticking together with me" Vixey smiled.

"Just did what's right" he smiled. "It's been a long run, eh?" He smiled.

"You've been a great friend" Vixey smiled.

"You too" he replied.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _The Next Day..._**

I awoke laying on my side, for a couple of seconds I didn't know where I was until I remembered the events of last night, I was in the storage room. I pushed myself up and looked over to Foxy and Vixey, they were fast asleep, holding each other close. God, they're cute together.

"Hey" I heard a voice call out from the exit, I turned to see Mathew standing in the doorway. "So you should get going, there will be some investigations going on around here, don't want you getting in the way," he said.

"Alright," I replied as I got up.

"Want to say goodbye to Foxy and Vixey? Might be the last time you can" he sighed.

"I don't want to disturb them, give them a bit more time to be together," I said as I walked towards the exit. "You know, before they're scrapped" I scoffed as I walked past.

"Come on Cameron, I can't control this," he said.

"It's not right" I snapped.

"You have to remember, they're just robots after all!" He replied.

I quenched my fists and took a deep breath before walking out of the room, I passed a couple of police officers before walking into the parking lot, I grabbed my phone and checked the time. 9:22. "I was there all night," I thought as I started my walk back home.

 _ **Later...**_

I laid down on my bed and covered my face with my pillow. "God, I don't even have anything to remember them by," I said to myself, I rolled over and looked at my bedside table, my eyes widened as I got an idea.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

I leaned around the corner and watched Mr. Walker talk to the news crews outside.

"What's he saying?" Vixey asked. I perked my ears up and tried my hardest to hear, I could just make out a couple of muffled voices, my ears dropped back down as I heard the final words.

"We're closing down" I whispered.

"So it's official" Vixey frowned as she walked back into the storage room.

"Vixey, come on" I frowned as I followed her back in. I searched the room for a couple of seconds before I laid my eyes on the soft golden glow in the corner.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I'll never get to see you again" she frowned, I held my hand out and pulled her to her feet before smiling.

"I know we've been through a lot, but I'll always be here for you, alive or not" I smiled.

"I never want to leave you" she frowned as she pulled me into a hug. "I'm just so sorry" she frowned.

"For what?" I asked.

"For putting you in this mess, if you never met me you'll still be happily performing on that stage," she said. "And I would've just been back here not ruining your life" she frowned.

"Vixey-"

"It's true, I ruined your life" she whispered as she started to cry.

"No, Vixey, don't think that way, you were the best thing that has ever happened to me," I said as I held here closer.

"No, it's true, I should've just ended it" she whispered as she pulled away.

"Vixey, you're being hysterical," I said as I put my hand on her shoulder.

"I... n-no... y-you're right... I-I'm sorry" she frowned as she put her hand over mine.

"Please, you can't control it, you were just overwhelmed with emotions and stress, happens to the best of us, if we do die, I'll be happy to die with you" I smiled, she looked up at me before quickly pulling me into a hug, crying into my shoulder.

"Foxy, Vixey, we have to pack you onto the truck, it's official, we're closing down," Mr. Walker said as he walked into the room.

"I hate humans" Vixey whispered.

"I know" I replied, we walked towards the exit before walking into the North Hall.

"You know, I'm sort of happy you're finally getting scrapped, Vixey," Mr. Walker said as walked up ahead.

"W-what? But last night-"

"Last night I was tired, you did kill that man whether you like it or not" he replied.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I growled as I held my hook out to him.

"Been keeping that thing sharpened, eh Foxy?" He smiled, I sighed as I lowered my hook before looking over to Vixey.

"Don't listen to him" I whispered. She just gave me a sigh in return.

"Into the crate, let's go," Mr. Walker said as he pointed us towards a crate sitting next to the door, I noticed outside was a truck with the back open and a ramp leading up.

"Great knowing you," I said sarcastically to Mr. Walker as I climbed into the crate with Vixey, it was cramped inside with just enough room for me to sit, I somehow managed a smile as Vixey sat down and snuggled up to me.

"Let's get going, we're already behind on time!" Mr. Walker called out as the top of the crate got bolted down, the only light being a couple of small holes on the side. I felt the crate get picked up before we were carried out of the building and onto the truck, before I knew it we were sitting on the truck.

"Hey, how are you holding up" I heard Freddy ask from somewhere in the truck, I moved forward a bit and peeked out of one of the holes, it didn't take long to see Freddy sitting in another crate across from me.

"Not too good" I replied.

"It's been a long couple of years, what has it been? Like 30? Well, all good things have to come to an end" he said reasuringly.

"I know" I replied as I crawled back to Vixey.

"It's been a good run" I heard Bonnie say from another crate.

"I know, performing has been fun, eh?" I said.

"I know, it just came so soon" she replied. "I sort of do miss Chica, though, she was my only friend around here" she added.

"You don't need her, you've got your crew, all of us are here for you, we're all friends here" I smiled.

"Thanks" she replied as silence filled the truck.

" _Do dum do de dum..._ " Vixey started humming.

"''Tis be the life for me..." I smiled.

" _Do de do de dum..._ " she continued humming.

"A pirate life that be!" I sung.

"I'll miss you" she smiled as she snuggled up to me again.

"I'll miss you too" I replied as I put my arm around her.

" _Do dum do de dum,_ 'tis be the life for me _, do de do de dum,_ a pirate life that be" we both quietly sung together.

"We've just got a few more things to pack then we'll get going" I heard a worker say as he climbed onto the truck with a box.

"It'll be an overnight drive to the sister location to get them scrapped, but it shouldn't take more than 16 hours," he said as he stepped off the truck. "Hey! Who's the crazy guy running towards us?" He asked, I moved forward and peeked out of the hole in the crate, like the worker said, there was a guy running towards the building.

"It's Cameron" I whispered as I turned back to Vixey.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I stumbled towards the building as I wiped some sweat from my brow with the back of my hand.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Someone asked. I looked up to see a man in a yellow vest looking over at me in confusion.

"The truck hasn't left yet?" I asked as I grabbed onto the man, trying to catch my breath.

"Uh... no, but-"

"Where's Mathew Walker?!" I blurted out.

"Inside, but why-"

"Thank you, don't let the truck leave, please," I said as I ran inside, as I made it through the door I leaned onto a table and caught my breath.

"Cameron? What's is it? It looks like you just came back from the gym!" Mathew chuckled. I grabbed a bottle of water sitting on the table and without hesitation, chugged about half of it.

"A... fuckin' proposal" I said as I dropped the bottle of water, my breath finally returning to normal.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave," a police officer said as he stepped forward.

"Let him speak," Mathew said as he held his arm out in front of him.

"Thank you" I replied. "The animatronics are getting scrapped, right? I'll buy Foxy and Vixey off you" I said as I reached into my pocket, I pulled out an envelope which contained every last cent of my paycheck along with some loose change I scrapped together, it added up to roughly 5,000$.

"I don't think-"

"Listen, they're getting scrapped anyway, I'll buy them off you, take away the costs of getting them scrapped and getting a little extra money in your pocket in the process," I said.

"Sir, I have to-"

" _Shush!_ " Mathew said sarcastically as I shooed the police officer back.

"Cameron, I know Foxy and Vixey are your best friends but-"

"Please, _please_ Mathew! I'm _begging_ you!" I pleaded. He looked at me for a couple of seconds before looking down.

"Cameron... you've been a great employee, I know you have a sort of connection with those two, show me the money," he said, I threw him the envelope, he caught it and opened it up and quickly counted the money. I watched as he sighed before putting the money in his pocket and walking into the parking lot, I mentally crossed my fingers as he talked to one of the workers.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"What are they saying?" Vixey asked.

"I don't know, too muffled" I replied as I moved my ears around a bit, trying to hear better. "Wait, someone's coming," I said as I looked through one of the holes.

"This one?" He asked, after a couple of seconds the crate jolted back making me roll back into Vixey.

"Are you okay?" Vixey asked.

"Yeah, sorry" I replied as I pulled myself off her.

"Carful with it!" I heard a muffled voice call out, I held down as the crate left the truck letting in a soft light through the holes, I listened as the crate scraped across the concrete before going silent. Creak. I watched as the top of the crate got pulled off, I squinted my eyes a bit as they adjusted to the light before the entire top was pulled off and I was introduced with a worker looking in.

"What's going on?" I asked. I climbed to my knees and looked around, I noticed in the doorway of the bulding was Cameron, looking over at us.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked as he ran over. "I spent the last of my money to save you," he said as he helped us out of the crate.

"You spent the last of your money to save us?" Vixey asked.

"Well, of course, you're both my best friends, I could never let anything happen to you" he smiled.

"Cameron?" Mr. Walker called out.

"Yeah?" Cameron replied.

"Are you sure you want to take _Vixey?_ " He asked. I looked over at Vixey who frowned before grabbing my hand.

"Excuse me?" He replied, sounding annoyed.

"She did malfunction back in '87, I don't want a repeat happening to you" he called back.

"Are you serious?" He called back.

" _Heh_ , your loss" he called back as he walked back into the building.

"We've got to get the truck going now if we want to get there early tomorrow" one of the workers called out.

"Vixey, stay here for a minute" I whispered as I ran towards the truck.

"What're you doing?" She asked. I ran into the truck and moved a box out of the way before looking into the crate.

"Freddy?" I whispered through the hole.

"Good to see you and Vixey get to leave" he replied.

"Thanks, I just wanted to say thank you for putting up with me for the past 30 years" I smiled.

"Well, you always were the best pirate, you should keep Vixey safe, you're made for each other" he replied.

"Thanks Freddy" I replied.

"You know, 30 years of the same songs and performances day on end gets a bit tiring, death will be my next adventure" he replied.

"I'll miss you, both of you, I'll never forget everything you both have done for me" I smiled as I looked over to Bonnie's crate, I noticed her looking out of the hole at me.

"Have fun, captain Foxy" he said, through the dark crate I could just make out a smile.

"Foxy, we have to go" Cameron called out.

"See you in the next life, both of you" I smiled as I left the truck.

"Where are we going now?" Vixey asked as I got back to the group. I looked back to see one of the workers close the back of the truck before climbing into the front.

"Back to my place, I guess" Cameron replied. I watched as the truck pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main road before leaving my view.

"You know what, I've got a couple of dollars left on my taxi card thing," Cameron said as he pulled out his wallet and looked at a card. "I'll call a cab," he said as he pulled out his phone in the other hand.

"So, Vixey, to a new life, eh?" I smiled.

"To a new life," she replied as she gave me a kiss.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **I don't know, I think this chapter got a bit bland near the middle, I don't know though, tell me what you think! Anyway, we're so close to the end! See you all on the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23: The New Home

**Author Notes:**

 **So I apologize for the unexpected lack of chapters, it was mostly due to there being the biggest choice I've made in this story so far! I've had nearly everything planned out except for this, it literaly took me 2 days to decide whether to add it or not! I decided on 'yes'. So remember on the first chapter? Probably not. Quote "Also possible 'scenes' in the future :P". It is in the future and now there's a 'Scene'. Hope you enjoy. So what has been happening in my life? My laptop getting covered in viruses 'cause of my sister, this one kid in class that brags about being the best drawing, that one kid in class that didn't beleive my drawings I showed him, that one kid in class that I beat in a drawing competition, that one kid in class that now dislikes me, getting kicked out of the school trip to Wet & Wild alongside 7 others for writing my name in a tree with a stick during an excusion to a national park. My life is pretty crazy. Anyway, without furthur adu, on with the story!**

* * *

"Here's my crib!" Cameron smiled as we walked into a parking lot, I looked up at the building, it was a rundown motel scattered with litter and peeling wallpaper, a couple of junkies sitting out the front.

"This place isn't all that nice, no offense," I said.

"Well, I'm a high school dropout that took and kept a job with murderous animatronics, to put it simply, I'm poor" he replied.

"I guess, sorry" I smiled. We walked up a set of stairs to the second floor, after getting a couple of curious and interested looks by residents sitting outside, we finally came to Cameron's room, he unlocked the door and we walked inside. It was a small room with a door to the right of the entrance. There was a double, unmade bed and a small kitchen in the corner, the room was scattered with dirty clothes and stains up the walls, it wasn't exactly royalty but I wasn't complaining, for me, it was a big step up from years in a dusty storage room.

"You two are going to have to sleep on the same mattress, that alright?" Cameron asked.

"It's fine" I replied.

"Shouldn't _I_ have a say in this as well?" Foxy asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I replied.

"Nah, I was just kidding, it's fine" he replied.

"It's settled then" Cameron replied as he moved a bedside table out of the way, he pulled one of the mattresses off the bed and laid it on the ground before putting one of his blankets and pillows on top.

"Help yourself to whatever you want, you're both technically living here now," Cameron said as he laid down on his bed.

"Thanks" I replied as I looked around, the first place I looked was the door next to the exit, I opened it and looked inside, it was a bathroom. I walked inside and looked around before walking over to the sink.

"Oh my god!" I shrieked as I looked up.

"What's wrong?" Foxy asked as he ran into the room.

"Are you okay?" Cameron asked as he walked in as well.

"S-sorry..." I said as I looked back up at what startled me. My reflection.

"Have you ever seen your reflection before?" Cameron asked.

"No" I replied as I looked myself over, I don't know whether I was happy with my looks or not, the different scars and breaks throughout my body didn't really help much.

"Do you like what you see?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know" I replied with a frown.

"Well, I think you're perfect" he smiled.

"You think?"

"It suits you like I used to try and suit... _the_..." he started as he turned to Cameron who was giving him a bit of an annoyed look.

"Bad joke," Foxy said awkwardly.

"Damn right" he replied with a smile. "So nothing much is going to happen for the rest of the day, why don't we hang around here, you know, give you both a chance to get used to this place" he added as he left the room.

"Sure" Foxy replied.

"I could really get used to this place" I smiled.

"Same, a big step up from the pizzeria" he replied.

"You could say that again" I replied as I looked back at my reflection.

 _ **Later...**_

"Hey, Vixey and Foxy, I usually have dinner around this time" Cameron called out from the bathroom. I looked up at the clock positioned on the wall above the television.

"What are we having?" I asked.

"Well, since it's a special occasion, I'll order something different" he replied as he ducked his head out of the bathroom. "I usually have something from the petrol station or go to the local MacDonald's, but I'm thinking of ordering something different, like pizza!" He replied with a smile. "Wait, I forgot that pizza is pretty much all you ate back at the pizzeria" he added with a chuckle.

"It's okay, we'll just have pizza" Foxy replied.

"No, wait, first off, do you both have... like, functioning taste buds or does everything taste the same to you," he asked.

"Most things taste different" Foxy replied.

" _Fucking hell that's awesome_ " he muttered.

"Good, I'm ordering Chinese food from that place down the road, maybe sushi too, if I have the money that is" he replied as a couple of soft beeps echoed from the bathroom.

"This the Chinese place? Good, I'd like to place an order" I heard him say as he left the bathroom, phone held to his ear.

"It'll be good to try something other than pizza" Foxy smiled as he turned to look at me.

"I know, there must be so much to try out there" I replied as I looked out the window.

"They'll get here in about 10 minutes, I also ordered the sushi, I'm pretty sure I have enough" Cameron said as he laid down on the bed. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked as he grabbed the TV remote.

 ** _Later..._**

"Shoot him!" I yelled out. "Stop talking and kill him!" I yelled out again.

"Vixey, you're getting so worked up over it" Cameron chuckled.

"It's intense" I smiled as I squeezed Foxy's hand harder.

"I want to see that man get what's coming to him!" Foxy smiled.

"You ain't the only one" I replied as I watched the TV in suspense. A loud knock made us all turn to the door.

"That must be the food," Cameron said as he jumped to his feet and grabbed his wallet, he opened the door and we were introduced with a teen in a bright red uniform.

"Uhh, order for a Cameron," he said, sounding like he didn't care one bit.

"That's me" he replied as he opened his wallet.

"59.95" the teen replied as he looked at a piece of paper.

"Just enough," Cameron said as he handed the money over.

"Okay, here you go," he said as he took the money and handed Cameron the bags.

"You and your... _sex robots_? Eh, just have a good night" he said as he nodded before walking away.

"Sex robots?" Cameron called after him before closing the door.

"Do he just call us sex robots?" Foxy asked.

"Yes" he chuckled as he placed the bags on the bed, he pulled out 3 plastic containers and gave one to Vixey before handing one to me.

"Sushi. I'll get paper plates for the Chinese" he said as he walked towards the small kitchen. "Oh yeah, chopsticks in the bag if you want them" he added as he pointed to the bags. I leaned forward and grabbed a small, long paper bag. I ripped it open and grabbed out two wooden sticks.

"How are they meant to work?" I asked.

"Dunno, never figured it out, I just use my hands" he added as he brought 3 plastic plates over.

"This stuff looks nice, looks much better then the pizza" Foxy smiled as he opened the sushi container.

"Well, why don't you give it a taste test" Cameron replied as he dished out different food onto his plate.

"Will do" Foxy replied with a smile.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later..._**

"Oh, I'm all out, at least it lasted," I thought as I felt around in the dark in my now empty sushi container. I rested my head back again before listening to the mumbles of sleeping Cameron. The motel room was dark and sort of cold, the only warmth being the thin blanket and Vixey snuggling up to me. There was muffled music coming from another room and a couple of muffled voices talking in the room next door, I couldn't tell if it was a TV or not, either way, it was sort of peaceful.

"Can't sleep?" Vixey mumbled.

"Not really" I replied.

"I'm sort of falling in and out, say, is there any food left?" She asked.

"I ate the last of my sushi" I replied.

"Well I've got the munchies" she replied as she sat up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Checking the fridge" she replied as she climbed to her feet and slowly made her way to the fridge, the light coming from her eyes lighting the way. She made it to the fridge before opening it, a white light filled the room as she scanned through the different items.

"Bingo" I heard her mutter as she pulled out a container. "Cameron has some leftover sushi, mine now" she quietly called over to me as she closed the fridge, sushi in hand.

"But there's only one left" she frowned as she opened the container, she grabbed the last piece of sushi before quickly eating it.

"Should get back to sleep" I quietly called over.

"Yeah, good idea, give my system a break" she smiled as she put the now empty container down on the counter before walking back over to the mattress.

"A lot Happened today" she smiled as she stretched her arms in the air.

"You can say that again, I wonder how Freddy and Bonnie are holding up" I replied.

"I don't know" Vixey replied.

"Let's talk about it in the morning, it's getting late" I replied.

"Good idea" Vixey replied as she stepped forward, she let out a shriek as she fell forward and landed on top of me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine" she smiled as she looked back, she chuckled before shaking a shirt wrapped around her foot off. "He really needs to clean this place" she smiled as she looked back at me. We caught each other's gaze and stared for a couple of seconds before I finally broke the silence.

"So... _now what?_ " I asked softly as we looked into each other's eyes. Another short silence followed before Vixey broke the stare as she leaned forward and pulled me into a kiss, before long it turned a bit more passionate as we started to explore each other's mouths with our tongues. I slowly moved my hands to her waist before sliding them up her shirt, she reached her arms into the air as I slid her shirt off before throwing it to the side, revealing her pink bra. With a bit of turning and shifting Vixey laid on her back as I laid on top.

Vixey smiled up at me as I reached my hands behind her back, unhooking her bra. I gently kissed her on the neck as I cupped her right breast in my hand, she tensed up a bit as she let out a soft moan.

"Foxy..." she moaned softly. I smiled as I slowly moved my hand down to her waist, slowly moving my fingers into her pants, we broke our kiss as I moved back and grabbed her pants, she moved up against the wall a bit as I pulled her pants down to her ankles, revealing her pink panties.

I looked up at her and she gave me a slight nod, I smiled softly as I pulled her panties down to her ankles, she gave a soft yelp as I slowly licked her pussy, I peeked my eyes up at her as I licked her pussy, slowly and teasingly. She smiled at me as I slowly penetrated her pussy with my tongue, she left out a soft groan as her body tenses up more, her legs tightening against my legs as my tongue explored her pussy.

"Oh god..." she moaned as she held my head with her right hand before playing with her right breast with her left hand.

"Please, d-don't... don't stop" she moaned in pleasure as my tongue explored deeper. I looked up at her before slowly licking her pussy once more.

"How far are we willing to take this?" I whispered with a slight smile.

"A-all the way" she smiled. I smiled back as I crawled further up until we were face to face, I pulled her into another kiss as I pulled my pants down with my hook, I kicked them to the side before slowly rubbing my penis head on the opening, teasing her.

"You tease" she smiled, I smiled back before slowly pushing in, savoring every second of it. Vixey let out a soft groan of pleasure as I pushed in further, I pulled back out before pushing back in, slowly increasing speed.

"Oh..." Vixey groaned as she tilted her head back onto the pillow, I gently played with her breasts as I increased speed, savoring the pleasure I felt.

"Oh... F-Fox...Foxy..." Vixey groaned as her body tensed up and she tightened her grip around my shoulders. I started going as fast as I could, I bit my lip as I listened to Vixey's soft groans.

"I-it feels s-so good" Vixey cooed as she wrapped her legs around my back and dug her claws into the fur on my back, she didn't do it hard or soft either.

"Oh... fuck" I groaned as I was nearing the best part, I increased my speed making Vixey groan louder, my right arm tightened it's grip around her back as I dug the claws on my left hand into the mattress.

"Vix, I-I'm gonna..." I groaned.

"Do it" she replied, with one last thrust I released my load into her, we both groaned in pleasure as I did so.

We just stood there, in the one position for what felt like an eternity as we caught our breaths.

"Whoah" I smiled as I finally pulled my penis from her pussy.

"Did that really happen?" Vixey chuckled as I laid down next to her.

"Guess so, good thing pregnancy isn't an option" I smiled. Vixey sat up before grabbed her clothes, she pulled her panties up before pulling her pants up and grabbing her bra.

"Where's my shirt" Vixey smiled as she hooked her bra back around herself.

"I don't know" I replied as I pulled my pants back on, we both laid back down on the mattress before Vixey cuddled up to me.

"Well, that was something" Vixey smiled. "I hope I didn't do anything wrong" she added.

"No, it was perfect" I replied as I slowly closed my eyes.

"Good" Vixey replied with a smile.

"I'm surprised we didn't wake Cameron" I smiled.

"He must be a heavy sleeper" Vixey joked. I shot my eyes back open as a ring tone filled the room.

"And here I was thinking I could finally get some sleep" I joked as I looked around for the source of the sound. It came from Cameron's phone sitting on the bedside table, I reached up and grabbed it before looking at the screen.

"Someone called Sarah is video calling," I said.

"Leave it, they'll call back tomorrow" Vixey replied, I put the phone screen down on the blanket before looking back over at Vixey.

"What if it's important?" I asked.

"Cameron can call them back" Vixey replied as I heard a soft whoosh come from the phone, I peeked at the screen, it was now two screens, one was black with a couple of indistinguishable shapes and the other one was a lady, when I realised what it was I quickly put the phone face down before looking over at Vixey.

" _I answered it,_ " I said in the most guilty voice possible.

"What would you answer it?" Vixey replied in a loud whisper.

"It was an accident" I replied.

"Hello?" A female voice said from the phone. We both stared at it, not knowing what to do. "Cameron, it's your mom" the voice added.

"That's even worse," Vixey said.

"Well, what can we do?" I asked.

"Hang up?" Vixey suggested.

"I don't know" I replied.

"Cameron? I can hear you!" The voice said, Vixey and I looked at each other with the most dumbstruck look on our faces.

"What do we do?" Vixey asked.

"I'm talking to her" I replied.

"What? No!" Vixey replied. I took a deep breath before pulling the phone up, the light of the screen illuminating my face. Vixey sighed before moving in next to me, we were now both in the shot.

"Who are you? How'd you get my sons phone?" She asked.

"We're Cameron's friends," Vixey said.

"Well, where's Cameron?" She asked.

"Asleep" I replied.

"I guess, it is pretty late" she replied. "So what's with the outfits?" She added, Vixey and I looked at each other for a couple of seconds before we realized what she meant.

"Oh, they're not costumes, we're actually animatronics" I replied.

"Really? Oh yeah, you're Foxy from that Freddy place, right? Huh, must be a long story" She joked. "And you, the white one, why do you look so familiar?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" Vixey asked.

"You look familiar" she replied, sounding like she was trying to figure out where she knew her from.

"Whatcha... doing... on my phone" Cameron mumbled, still half asleep as he rolled over to face us.

"Video chatting your mom," I said.

"Oh yeah..." he mumbled as he turned back over. "Wait, what?! He blurted out as he snapped back to reality. He jumped over and quickly snatched the phone from my hands.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

At this point, a trillion questions were running through my head, was my mom really alive being the main one.

"M-mom?" I stuttered out.

"Hey Cam" she smiled.

"Oh my god" I gasped.

"I know it's been a while, but the doctors said it was a full recovery" she smiled.

"Y-you're alive?" I said.

"Huh huh" she nodded.

"What is it?" Foxy asked as he laid down next to me.

"What's going on?" Vixey asked as she laid down on the other side of me.

"This is my mom" I smiled.

"We've already met" my mom smiled.

"Well that's great" I smiled back.

"Hey Cameron, do you think you could come over tomorrow? Tell me how your life has been going? Just get back the time together we've lost" she smiled.

"Come over?" I asked.

"Yeah, how about around 6pm tomorrow, I have some stuff I have to do during the day," she said.

"I... yeah, that'll be excellent" I smiled.

"See you tomorrow night" she smiled as she waved goodbye.

"Goodbye," we all smiled as we waved goodbye. Beep.

"Oh my god" I smiled as I put my phone down on the bedside table.

"Don't you talk much?" Vixey asked.

"She was suffering from a form of cancer, against all odds she made a full recovery" I smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know, good thing she's alive" Vixey smiled.

"Thanks, say, why are you in your bra?" I smiled at Vixey as I noticed she was just in her bra.

"Oh... uh... no reason" she smiled as she climbed over me before rolling off the bed and onto the mattress.

"Goodnight, Cam" Foxy smiled as he climbed down onto the mattress.

"Goodnight" I smiled as I rolled over and pulled the blanket back up.

 _ **The Next Day...**_

A long yawn escaped my mouth as I rubbed my eyes.

"Fuck, for once I'm not waking up with a hangover" I chuckled to myself. I rolled over and checked the time on my phone. 11:23. I yawned again before looking around the room, Vixey was rummaging through the fridge while Foxy was looking out the window.

"Can you open the window?" I muttered out to Foxy.

"How?" He asked.

"Flip the metal latch thingy and pull" I replied, a couple of seconds passed before I heard the window open followed by a soft breeze that filled the room.

"I'm having a shower," I said as I climbed out of bed.

 _ **Later...**_

I brushed my hair back as I looked in the mirror, I brushed some of the mist settling on it to get a better look before smiling at myself. I put the brush down and left the bathroom.

"Can you make breakfast?" Vixey asked.

"To be honest, it's nearly lunch, but who cares" I said as I walked over to one of the draws, I grabbed out a small, hand-sized box of cereals, the sort of ones you just have to add milk to and eat out of the box, they were more or less used for camping but they were all I could afford for the time being.

"Ain't much but here," I said as I threw Vixey one from the packet.

"Cocoa Pops?" Vixey asked as she read the label.

"I like Cocoa Pops" I smiled as I grabbed my own packet.

"How are you meant to eat them?" Vixey asked.

"Open the box, add milk, done" I replied as I opened the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk. I opened my box and added milk before grabbing a spoon and shoveled a spoonful into my mouth.

"Seems simple," Vixey said as she repeated the steps. I ate another spoonful before unlocking the front door and walking outside, it felt good to get some fresh air. I leaned on the railing and watched the cars go past before eating another spoonful of Cocoa Pops, by now I ate at least half the packet.

"Hey, Cameron," a man with a dirt, tank top, and a long, gray, messy beard said as he leaned on the railing next to me, a cigarette in his left hand.

"Hey, you're... Logan, right?" I asked.

"That's me, your local stoner and neighbor" he smiled.

"So what're you here for," I asked.

"Just wanted to congratulate you!" He smiled.

"For what?" I asked as I ate another spoonful of Cocoa Pops.

"You know what, for finally getting some" he chuckled as he nudged my side.

"Excuse me?" I asked, completely lost at where he was going with this.

"Last night, I was awake watching TV than from your room I hear this chick moaning and groaning, I was going to tell you to turn your porn down but it sounded so real, I just didn't want to interrupt" he chuckled as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"What?" I asked, rather confused.

"Argh, see you around," he said as he walked back over to his room, I watched as he sat down on a chair out the front before putting his cigarette in the ashtray. I finished my last bite of Cocoa Pops before turning around, straight in my room the first thing I saw was Vixey, standing in the hall staring straight at me, her face took a new tint of red. She heard every word of the conversation. It was only now I understood.

"You and..." I asked. Vixey nodded awkwardly before walking back further into the room. "Wait," I said as I walked inside, closing the door behind me. I dropped my empty Cocoa Pops container in the trash before sitting down on the end of the bed with Vixey.

"So you and Foxy..." I said.

"Yeah, sorry if you get angry" she replied.

"No, not angry, just confused" I replied.

"Why?" She smiled as she looked up at me.

"Well, first off, you both have functioning... parts... second off, you have those parts in the first place, I mean, you're children performers for god's sake" I chuckled.

"What's this about?" Foxy asked as he turned to us from the window.

"Last night" Vixey smiled.

"Oh," Foxy replied awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I really don't care, just surprised" I chuckled. "Anyway, I'll get lunch ready in an hour," I said, changing the subject.

 ** _7 Hours Later..._**

"This look good?" I asked.

"No" Vixey replied.

"Well, what do you suggest?" I asked.

"Just a sec, the jeans are alright, it's just the top" she replied as she started looking through my dresser.

"So a T-shirt is just too bland?" I asked.

"Precisely" Vixey replied as she pulled out a black polo shirt with a white, short sleeved undershirt.

"Try this" Vixey smiled as she threw me the clothes. I pulled my T-shirt off and put on the undershirt followed by the polo shirt. I looked at myself in the reflection of the window before smiling.

"This looks much better" I smiled as I turned back to Vixey. "You have a great fashion sense" I smiled, making her smile back.

"Thanks" she smiled slightly as she rubbed her right arm with her left.

"Almost late, snacks in the fridge, you can figure out the remote, goodbye," I said as I grabbed my phone and rushed out of the room.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

 ** _Later..._**

"I've had enough of these stupid game shows" Foxy grunted as he sat up from Cameron's bed.

"What do you want to do then?" I asked.

"Let's go out" I replied.

"Like to the city?" I asked.

"Yeah" Foxy replied with a smile.

"What if we get lost?" I asked.

"We won't go far" I replied.

"Okay, fine" I smiled.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I took another sip of my coffee before sitting back on the sofa.

"And that's how we met" I smiled.

"You 3 have been on quite an adventure, taking down that hitman and Foxy getting brainwashed" she replied.

"I know," I said as I put the mug down, I looked back over at my mom, she seemed a bit off like she was holding something back from me.

"Everything okay?" I asked.

"No, not really, I promised myself something" she replied, this peaked my interests.

"Yeah? I asked.

"You know your father, Bryce Miller, he was a good man," she said.

"Go on" I replied.

"But he was killed before you were born" she added.

"Yeah, I already know" I replied.

"But there's one thing I wanted to keep from you" she frowned. "did I ever tell you how your father passed away? Back on that fateful day in _1987_?" She asked.

* * *

 **Author Notes:**

 **So how's this going to pan out? Who knows! Anyway, I have a small request, send me in your favourite FNAF fanfictions, I want to get some good reads! Also, sorry for the spelling and grammer mistakes, I feel like there's more then usual... Anyway, thanks for reading and until the next chapter, bye!**


	24. Chapter 25: The End?

**Author Notes:**

 **Sorry for the wait, I don't know why it took so long but here you all go, the _FINAL CHAPTER OF MANGLED MEMORIES!_ I'm so pumped for this, especially the sequel wich I'm planning to release around the start of 2017, oh how 2016 went by so fast! Anyway, more in the final notes at the bottom, and without further ado, on with the final chapter!**

* * *

"I've got a _really_ bad feeling about this, why?" I asked.

"I don't know, do you want to know?" She asked.

"Yes... please" I replied, I had a terrible feeling I knew where this was going.

"Back in 1987... when I was pregnant with you... there was an incident at your father's workplace" she started.

"T-the bite of '87?" I asked as tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Yes, that's what they called it, he worked as a repairman for this pizzeria with animatronic performers... during a show, one of them seemingly shut down, he went up there to fix it and it malfunctioned before attacking him and... killing him instantly" she frowned.

"Vixey... I said softly.

"Yeah, I think that's what they called the animatronic," she said. Everything seemed to fade away as the words repeated in my head, I wiped the tears swelling in my eyes with my shirt sleeve before sinking back into the chair.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"What happened to Vixey?" I asked, I don't know why I asked that question, I already knew the answer, better than her at least.

"Vixey was tasered by police and I'm pretty sure she was thrown in storage, I'm not too sure what happened after these many years or where it is right now, though" she replied. I sank further into the couch before the tears returned, this time escaping my eyes and rolling down my cheek.

"I... I know where she is," I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's a really long story... but she's in my hotel room" I replied.

"What?" She asked, obviously confused by my response.

"the ones you video chatted before I came here," I said.

"Yes... there was the red one and the white one, th- oh my god..." she said in shock as she finally caught on.

"We're like best friends," I said as I wiped my tears with my sleeve.

"So the vixen animatronic I talked to last night was the one that killed your father?" She asked. I only managed a weak nod. "My god... I don't know what to say" she frowned.

"I wouldn't know what to say either" I replied as I covered my face with a cushion.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"We should start heading back, it's getting late," I said as I turned to Foxy.

"Come on lass, it isn't going to take long, just think about it! We finally get to leave the pizzeria and explore!" He replied with a comforting smile.

"I guess" I replied, it didn't really ease my nerves, I was scared we'd get lost or something, the city was bigger than I expected.

"Just consider yourself lucky that we're sticking to the outskirts rather than the main streets" he replied with a smile.

"Yeah... I guess, you still remember the way back?" I asked.

"Yes..." he said, sounding jokingly annoyed.

"Good" I replied.

"Hey look, a park" Foxy pointed out. I looked in the direction he pointed and noticed a small park, the paths being lit by dim street lamps and fences acting as a border.

"Are they still open?" I asked.

"It's a park, they never close" Foxy smiled.

"Well hey, I don't know that... I don't even know how you would've figured that out to begin with," I replied.

"Just assuming, it's a park" Foxy replied.

"Oh yeah, I guess" I replied. We continued walking down the empty footpath, after passing a car going the opposite direction we came to the entrance of the park.

"Let's go, seems peaceful" Foxy smiled.

"Seems like the place you'll get shot more like it" I scoffed.

"Stop being such a downer, come on, enjoy life" Foxy replied.

"Curiosity killed the cat" I smiled.

"But satisfaction brought it back, I read the cereal packet as well" Foxy smiled, making me chuckle.

"Fine, let's go" I replied as I stepped through the gate.

"Don't worry, if we get attacked I'll defend you" Foxy smiled.

"So I can't fight?" I smiled back.

"Well... yes, b-but... I don't want you getting hurt, I guess" he replied.

"How heroic" I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"See, this place isn't so bad," Foxy said.

"I guess not" I replied as I looked back, we've already walked a fair distance.

"That looks like the center of the park, want to stop there?" Foxy asked.

"Sure, why not" I replied. We walked into the dimly lit center of the park, the middle was a silver statue of a lady and a woman in what looked to be prehistoric armor and weapons. I turned to see Foxy sit down on a bench before I turned back to the statue, walking forward to read the golden plaque on the base.

"Their names lost in history, these two heroes saved the human race many decades ago from a force that ruled the land in the time when monsters roamed the earth" I read out aloud.

"That a true story?" Foxy asked.

"Doesn't say" I replied as I looked at the plaque.

"Sit down, enjoy the peace" Foxy smiled, I walked over and sat down on the wooden park bench, breathing in the cool night air.

"We've come a long way" I smiled as I turned to Foxy.

"I know, with the memories of Chica and I, they're sort of faded now, they're still there but not as much, do you think I'll ever fully forget those corrupt memories?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know, hopefully... we could just leave this all behind us, start new, start fresh" I smiled.

"Inspirational" Foxy smiled.

"Thanks" I chuckled. "Cameron's been a huge help, getting us through all of this," I said.

"What do you think will happen when he dies?" Foxy asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sort of early to ask this question, but we practically live forever, we never age, Cameron does though" Foxy frowned.

"Let's cross that bridge when we get to it" I replied.

"You get that off the cereal packet too?" Foxy smiled.

"Yes," I replied quietly with a smile.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

I laid down on the bed, staring at the image in my hands. A really old image from around 1980 depicting the old establishment, the main characters in the front being Vixey and Foxy.

"Might've turned out to be a good place, a popular place... but _Cameron_ " I grunted as I folded the image and put it in my prison jumpsuit. "Heh, you think you won... not yet, I've still got another trick up my sleeve" I smiled as I watched the guard walk past the cell. "Officer!" I called out, making him stop and look at me through the cell.

"What?" He grunted.

"I've got a question for you, are your staff ready for anything here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked. I climbed out of bed and walked up to the cell door.

"I mean; are your staff prepared for anything, pretty simple question," I said as I put my hands in my pocket, holding my phone which I managed to smuggle into the prison.

"I don't have time for this" the guard replied. I tapped my screen and started the program I had up, a soft click echoed through the room as the electronic locks on my cell door released along with the security feed in the prison going dark for only 30 seconds. In a flash, I jumped forward and pulled the guard into the cell, sending him to the ground. A quick punch to the face and he was out cold. I grabbed his gun before taking his uniform, I took my prison outfit off before putting on his uniform and hat before pushing his body onto the bed and under the covers. I grabbed his utility belt and put it around my waist before checking his gun. A Glock 18, common among prison staff. I straightened the uniform before leaving the cell and locking the door behind me.

"30 seconds up, the feed's back," I thought as I walked down the hall, trying to act normal. No one suspected a thing. I smiled to myself as I went over part two of my plan in my head, escaping a maximum security prison wouldn't be easy, but honestly, I've cracked harder problems before.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"You _sure_ you don't want to stay in one of the spare bedrooms?" Sarah asked.

"I'm fine" I replied as I pulled the sheets over myself.

"Well, thanks for staying the night, means a lot" she smiled.

"Just need some time to collect my thoughts, I think it'll be a mistake if I go back early without properly thinking it through" I replied.

"Good idea, don't want to do anything you'll regret" she replied.

"Not at all, goodnight" I replied.

"Night, and if you want to move off the couch and to a spare bedroom just ask" she replied as she turned off the lounge room lights. I listened to the couple of footsteps that echoed through the house before everything went silent. I rolled over and faced the room, the only light source being the soft moonlight that sifted through the blinds.

"She was my best friend," I thought. "Is... I can't just judge her like that... but she..." I contemplated, I didn't know whether to be mad or not, whether I should speak up about it or not, this had to be one of the hardest decisions I've ever made.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"Move it down" an employee called out.

"Copy, sending the thing down now" another responded as the conveyer belt started to move.

"Well Bon-Bon, nice knowing you," Freddy said.

"Nice knowing you too, say, Freddy?" Bonnie replied as the conveyor belt moved into the next room.

"Yeah?" Freddy responded.

"I want to admit... I- uh... _a-always liked_... _you_... more then a friend, I know it doesn't matter anymore because we're getting scrapped... but I really hoped I could've spent more time with you" she replied.

"Sorry?" Freddy asked.

"I- _uh_... nothing" she replied as the conveyor belt came to a stop.

"See ya Bon-Bon" Freddy smiled as a metal arm extended from the roof, a couple of shouts were heard from the next room over before a needle extended down from the arm, slowly pushing into Bonnie's core. A soft buzz before it retracted back to its original position, with a jolt of energy, the conveyor belt moved forward again, Freddy now being in Bonnie's place.

"Death's going to be a new adventure" Freddy smiled as the needle extended forward, slowly penetrating the core.

"See ya Freddy" I smiled.

"See ya" he replied as silence filled the room.

"Finally free," I said to myself as I looked around, a flash of light blinding me before I hit a hard... invisible ground, everything around me was white. I climbed to my feet and looked around before looking at my hands, they were transparent and took a dark shade of blue. I looked up and smiled as I watched a figure walk towards me, this one taking a shade of green.

"We finally meet again" the figure smiled.

"Jack?" I smiled, a simple nod was all I got in return.

"Am I finally here?" I asked.

"Yep, welcome to the spirit world, Alex" he replied.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"The big man's after me!" A drunken guy in tattered rags blubbered out loud.

"Is he now? Better run" Foxy joked.

"Don't encourage the drunk guy" I smiled.

"It's funny though" he replied.

"Can you see the man!" The drunken guy said as he swung his beer bottle around.

"I can see him!" Foxy smiled.

"I know you can!" The drunk guy babbled out as he stumbled down the path.

"I guess that was pretty funny" I smiled.

"Wanna start heading back? It's getting pretty late" Foxy asked.

"Why not, don't want to stay out here too long in the dark" I replied as we got up.

"Oh no! Which way do we go!?" Foxy said"

"I told you we'll get lost!" I grunted.

"I was joking, I know the way back" Foxy replied as we started walking down a path.

"Goddamit," I replied.

"Come on, I remember the way" he replied. We walked down the path, the soft light of the moon combined with the dimly lit street lights shining the way.

"That looks shady," Foxy said. I looked in the direction he was looking and noticed a guy in a dark hoodie and jeans walking towards us.

"I don't like this," I said as the guy pulled a bandana over his face before pulling the hoodie over his head.

"I don't think this is going to end well," Foxy said as he stepped in front of me, holding me back.

"Hey, fuck wits, your wallet and phones now," the guy said as he pointed at us.

"We have nothing on us," Foxy said.

"Now!" He grunted as he pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Foxy..." I said as I tugged on his arm.

"Don't worry, Vix, I'll deal with this" he replied. "Listen, we have nothing on us, just calm the fuck down," Foxy said as he stepped forward.

"Bullshit, last chance before I stab you and your girly" he grunted, making Foxy growl. I could easily tell this wasn't going to end well.

"Foxy, calm down," I whispered as I tugged him back, he pulled his arm away from me before stepping towards the guy, holding his claws out.

"Whoah, what the fuck?" The guy said as he stepped back. A deafening screech echoed through the park as Foxy lunged forward, I watched as the man hit the concrete with a thud.

"F-fuck, okay, y-y-you win!" He said as he stumbled to his feet before holding his chest and running away.

"Jesus, I think I went a bit over the top," Foxy said as he looked at his hands, to which his clawed hand was tipped with blood.

"Let's just leave," I said as I started walking.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

My head held low with my hat shading my face, I unlocked the final door with the keycard before walking out into the parking lot.

"That was easier than I expected" I smiled as I pulled out a pair of car keys. Beep Beep. I walked over to the now unlocked cruiser and climbed inside. I started the engine before pulling out of the parking spot and driving to the exit and pulling up next to the booth.

"Hello officer, where are you heading off to?" The guard asked.

"Heading out, family emergency, my sister just got admitted to the hospital," I said.

"Sorry to hear that, ID please" he replied. I grabbed the ID and handed it to the guard, he scanned it on the computer before handing it back to me.

"Have a good night, hope your sister makes it out alright," he said as he handed the ID back. I wound the window up and drove out onto the street.

"Time for part three," I thought as I drove down the road.

 ** _Later..._**

I pulled into the parking lot of a brightly lit Internet cafe. I turned into an empty parking spot before climbing out of the car and walking towards the cafe, my entrance being greeted with a bell chime.

"Hey, officer, something going on?" The lady behind the cash register asked.

"Nothing at all, just stopping in on my patrol" I replied.

"That's good then, could I get you something?" She asked, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the guard's wallet, it was a black leather one. I opened it up before looking at the photo in the plastic pocket. An image of the guard and some friends out at a bar. I opened the top pocket before looking at the three 10$ notes.

"Sure, just a small coffee please," I said as I stepped up to the counter, she took the money and handed me the change before walking over to one of the machines. I leaning against the counter, looking around the cafe. There were a couple of empty seats in the center with a couple of computers to the side, only a tiny group of people sat in the seats, eating food.

"Here's your coffee, sir," the lady said as I grabbed the coffee she placed on the counter.

"Thanks, mind if I use one of the computers," I asked.

"Shouldn't be a problem, they're open to the public after all" she replied.

"Alright, thank you" I replied as I took a sip of my coffee. I walked over to one of the computers before putting my coffee down and turning it on. After a couple of seconds, I was introduced with a blank screen with a couple of icons to the side, one being the garbage can and the other being the Internet. I grabbed my phone out and hooked it up to the computer before loading a couple of files onto the computer, I moved them all into a single file before checking over my shoulder at the cashier, she was texting on her phone. I looked back at the screen and clicked on the file.

"Lucky I put that tracker on Cameron's phone" I smiled to myself as I typed on the keyboard, a couple of seconds passed before it showed me a map with the live location of Cameron, well his phone at least. I sent the map back to my phone before moving all the files on the computer into the trash. I shut the computer down before looking at the map on my phone.

"I'm not done _yet_ , Cameron" I smiled as I walked towards the exit.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

 _ **Later...**_

I laid down on my couch, tossing and turning, trying to get some sleep. I looked over at my phone before turning the screen on, the digits reading 3:41am. I sighed to myself before getting up and walking to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from one of the cabinets before filling it with water from the tap. With a big gulp, I drank down the entire glass of water in a matter of seconds. I sat it down in the sink before leaving the kitchen, turning the light off behind me.

"God, I need some fresh air," I thought as I walked through the lounge room and into the hall at the end, before walking outside. I leant against the brick wall and breathed in the fresh, early morning air. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a police cruiser parked on the side of the road, opposite the house. Through the slightly frosted windows, I noticed a police officer sitting inside, the seat tilted back and his hat over his face, he seemed to be asleep. Despite the fact it was strange, I simply thought nothing of it before walking back inside.

 ** _The Next Day..._**

I slowly awoke to the daylight leaking in through the curtains and the soft chirps of birds flying outside. I rolled over and grabbed my phone off the coffee table, the screen lighting to life, the digits '9:47am' across the top of the screen. I climbed to my feet and pocketed my phone before walking over to the curtains, I peeked outside, the police car was still across the road but this time the cop inside was awake, seemingly on his phone.

"Strange," I thought to myself as I walked back to the coffee table, I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper before writing a note down for Sarah. 'Thanks for letting me stay mum, went home around 10ish, call if you want to talk'. I left the note on the coffee table before walking towards the front door.

 ** _Later..._**

I took a sip of my frozen coke before putting it back into the cup holder. It was an easy route home, leave the residential area, take the freeway back into the city, a couple of twists and turns and I'm home. I pulled onto the freeway before fixing up my rearview mirror, what I saw as I did so peaked my suspicions. Driving behind me in their cruiser was the cop from last night, it had to be, there was no mistaking it. I sighed to myself before looking back at the road.

"Stop being so goddamn paranoid Cam," I said to myself as I took another sip of my frozen coke.

 _ **Later...**_

I pulled into the parking lot, the police cruiser continuing down the street, the cop sitting inside watching me as he went past. I shrugged it off before climbing out of my car, I was honestly pretty lucky the insurance company gave me a replacement car until my old one was out of the mechanics, I honestly don't know how I could've walked an hours drive, and a taxi fare that fare wouldn't be exactly kind on my wallet. I leant on the car door, staring up at my motel room.

I didn't know what to do, how do I mention this to Vixey? Should I mention it at all? Knowing myself, I would probably go in there all fine and confident but the second I lay eyes on her my mind would go blank, it's happened before, mostly when talking to girls, but this was different.

I knew what was going to happen, the second I see her face my mind would remind me that she is a murderer, that I'm staring at the face that killed my father, intentionally or not. Fuck it. I took a deep breath before closing the car door, I threw my empty bottle into the bin as I walked upstairs.

There I was, before I knew it I was staring at my door, with a deep breath I walked inside. The first thing I noticed was Foxy sitting at the door of my bed, watching TV. As I closed the door he looked over at me, a smile growing on his face.

"Hey Cameron, how was your mother's house?" He asked.

"Yeah, good," I said, trying to sound confident and happy.

"Hey Cam," Vixey said as her head appeared from around the corner, presumably from laying down on the mattress. It just happened, what I feared would happen. I just walked past her with my head down before laying down on the bed.

"Cameron, you alright?" Vixey asked, worry in her voice.

"I-I... I just don't want to t-talk" I replied.

"What is it?" Vixey asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Just don't, _okay_? I just need some time," I said as I brushed her hand off. I knew this would happen, I didn't like it but I couldn't resist it, I was just overcome with emotions.

"Fine, we'll talk later... _I guess_ " she replied as she climbed off the bed. I just covered my face with my pillow and turned the other way.

"What's going in with Cameron?" Vixey whispered to Foxy.

"I don't know, he'll get over it, though" Foxy replied.

"I feel bad, I think I did something wrong... I just feel really bad" she replied.

"Don't worry about it, he'll pull through" Foxy replied.

 ** _Later..._**

"What's for lunch?" Vixey asked.

"Whatever's in the fridge" I mumbled.

"Cameron, _please_... tell me what's wrong" Vixey replied. I simply sighed before holding the pillow closer to my face.

"Cameron please, I need to know," Vixey said.

"You can't make this right" I replied.

"Just tell me, please" she replied.

"Just... give me some time, I don't know why I'm like this, it's just hard... _I'm sorry_ " I replied as I rolled over. It was stupid, pathetic even, by I couldn't help it, my brain just keeps reminding me.

"Do you want something Cameron?" Foxy asked.

"I'm good" I mumbled.

"You should, it could help clear up your head" he replied.

"Fine, just throw me something" I replied.

"Catch" Foxy called out, I just let what he threw hit the bed before I grabbed it. A chocolate Up & Go.

"Will that do?" Foxy asked.

"Uh... it's more or less meant for breakfast, but who cares" I replied as I shook it up before putting the straw in and taking a sip.

 ** _-Perspective Change-_**

"They would've known I was _long_ gone by now, luckily I disabled the cars tracker and scrambled their signals, I don't think they'll be finding me anytime soon" I smiled to myself as I looked out the window at the motel. I grabbed out my phone and checked the time. _12:06pm_.

"you'll see who the real winner is" I smiled to myself as I took a sip of my coffee. I put it down in the cup holder and turning the engine on. I turned the police sirens onto flash only before pulling into the parking lot, I had to put on a show. I pulled up next to the main office before turning the lights off, I slowly climbed out of the car and walked into the office with my hands on the belt.

"Hello officer, what's going on?" a guy from around his late 30's said from behind the counter.

"Cameron Miller, wanted for armed robbery, could you give me his room number by any chance?" I asked.

"Oh... of course," he said as he turned to his computer.

"Room 16, top floor," he said as he looked up from the computer.

"Thank you" I replied as I walked out of the room, I walked up the stairs before scanning through the room numbers. There it was. Room 16. With my hand on my gun, I walked towards the door.

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

"Cameron, you really need to see this" Foxy said.

"Just hit the top of the TV, that should fix it" I mumbled.

"No, it's a news report... you really need to see this" Foxy replied. I sighed before looking up at the TV.

"Oh no..." I said to myself as I saw an image of New Athens Prison, I had a feeling I knew what this was about.

"...Following an escaped prisoner and a missing police cruiser at New Athens Correctional Centre, it is believed that Paul Exersly, a dangerous hitman and ex-manager at the recently closed Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, escaped the prison after knocking out a guard and stealing his uniform and weapon, police have no leads as to the whereabouts of the prisoner and if you see the man, call police immediately as he is believed to be armed, and very dangerous" the news reporter said as it rolled over to another report.

"Did I hear that right?" Vixey asked.

"I think so" Foxy replied. I stared at the TV blankly for a couple of seconds before we all turned our heads to the door as soft footsteps approached.

"Guess who" I heard an all too familiar voice called out, we all stared at the door, frozen in fear.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

* * *

 **Final Notes:**

 **I'm sorry. I ended on a cliff hanger. Anyway, I have come so far since the start of this story, my writing style has changed so much and I've met so many good people! Huge thank you to everyone that favorited and followed and especially reviewed and stuck with me since the start, this story wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't fo you! On another note, I've learned from my mistakes, not everyone's perfect, I'd like to thank everyone who left encouraging reviews and even straight up criticism, that's what helps me improve! So I've learned from my mistakes and I'm going to make sure the next story will be properly thought through, every little detail, cause if you remember to chapter 5ish, it was only around there I actually made a plan, so it was hard to implement those ideas to chapter I've done no planning for, but I succeeded, somewhat at least. Anyway, like I said, I wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for all of you! See you all around December 25th on _Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run_. (title reveal, oh my god!) Thank you all!**


	25. Mangled Memories: NTR - Preview 1

**Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run - Preview 1 "On The Road"**

* * *

I looked up at the brightly lit petrol station off the side of the road before turning back to see Foxy and Cameron across the road, arguing about directions again. I sighed before putting the grey hoodie over my head, concealing my fox-like appearance. I walked towards the front door of the petrol station before walking inside.

"Welcome, what brings you here?" A man with a gruff voice said from over the counter, I pulled the hoodie tighter before looking up at him.

"Just passing through," I said.

"What's with your voice?" He asked.

"Sorry?" I asked.

"It just sounds sort of... robotic, I dunno, forget I asked," he said as he leant forward on the counter, I just nodded slightly before walking down one of the isles and out of his sight.

I scanned through the different brands of chocolate bars before picking three out, all having brightly decorated wrappers to try and stand out from the rest.

I walked up to the front counter and handed the guy the items, trying my hardest to conceal my face. He scanned the items before looking up at the screen.

"8.95, what's with the tail by the way?" he asked. We went silent for a couple seconds as I tried to think of an excuse.

"Costume party," I said awkwardly as I felt over my tail.

"Understandable, pretty realistic, looks like real fur" He replied as I reached into my pocket and grabbed Cameron's wallet before pulling out a ten dollar note and handing it over.

"Whoah, I've never actually seen a mechanical arm before," the man said as he felt over my hand which along with the arm was reduced to nothing but an endoskeleton. "How'd you lose your arm, if you don't mind answering," He asked as he put the money in the register before handing me the change.

"A fire" I replied quietly as the memories came flooding back.

"Man... sounds terrible" he replied. "Those mechanical arms are pretty expensive, that's the first one I've ever seen" he smiled with a toothy grin as I grabbed the items.

"Have a good night" I smiled awkwardly as I walked towards the exit.

"You too, take care now" he called out to me.

I speed walked out of the exit and didn't stop until I was next to the road, I pulled my hoodie off my head and sighed as I flattened some fur on my head with my hands.

I looked at the chocolate bars in my hand before walking across the road to the van.

"It was a fucking left turn back there, I saw the map!" Foxy yelled.

"We're on the right road for fuck's sake, Pamplin City is this way!" Cameron yelled back.

"Guys, I've got chocolate bars" I called out, Cameron walked over to me and took a random one before climbing into the driver's seat of the van. Foxy did the same thing before climbing into the back of the van. That left me with the snickers bar. I climbed into the back of the van and threw Cameron his wallet before I sat next to Foxy, I watched as Cameron put the wallet back in his pocket before pulling out of the pit stop.

"We've wasted too much time, that fucking psycho is going to catch up" Cameron yelled.

"We're going your fucking way, you can stop yelling now" Foxy yelled back.

"Come on guys, stop fighting!" I called out over the top of both of them. "We have to put up with each other if we like it or not, we're in this together," I said when I noticed I finally got their attention.

"Sorry," Cameron replied. "I'm just stressed" he added.

"Sorry Vixey, hey, you should get some rest, it's getting pretty late" Foxy whispered back.

"I will" I smiled as I snuggled up to him.

"I've got to teach one of you to drive soon," Cameron said from the front seat. "It gets fucking tiring and we still have over a thousand miles to drive," Cameron said.

"Eventually" Foxy replied. I smiled to myself as I closed my eyes and tried to get some rest.

 ** _Later..._**

I bolted my eyes open and snapped from my sleep from the car swerving sharply.

"Goddamit," Cameron yelled from the front seat.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Almost fell asleep" he replied.

"Pull over, get some rest!" Foxy said as he woke up as well, presumably from the car swerving as well.

"And risk that fucker getting us!" Cameron yelled.

"Well, it's better than crashing into a tree!" Foxy yelled back.

"Fuck!" Cameron yelled as he pulled to the side of the road.

"That fuckwit is going to get us!" Cameron yelled.

"I don't have to take this! I'm getting some fresh air!" Foxy yelled as he climbed out the back.

"Come on guys!" I whined, trying to get them to calm down.

"Good idea," Cameron said as he climbed out as well. I sighed before climbing out the back.

"Let's stay here the night," Foxy said.

"We'll get killed!" Cameron yelled.

"Goddamit, why don't you let me make suggestions!" Foxy yelled back.

"Come on, stop it!" I yelled over the top of them.

"I'm out of here, I don't have to take this bullshit!" Foxy growled as he walked into the forest.

"Foxy! Come on, we have to stick together!" I called out to him.

"good idea, I'm going to get some fresh air," Cameron said as he walked off into the forest on the other side of the road.

"Guys! Come on!" I called out, it was too late, they were both gone. I sighed before looking both directions at the large trees lining the road.

"Foxy!" I called out as I wandered into the forest. As I walked it started to get colder as my breath turned to soft smoke, I pulled my hoodie over my head and held my hands close to my chest as I walked.

"Foxy, come on!" I called out. Silence, nothing but the echo of my voice bouncing off the trees. As I moved further through the trees, I could've sworn I heard something move through the bushes, I just shrugged it off as an animal before walking further, what sounded like rustling echoed from all directions before a stick snapped... from right behind me.

Click. I felt something cold press against my neck. A gun. I started breathing a bit heavier as dread overcome my body before I felt a leather glove pull my hoodie off. I slowly reached into my pocket and felt around. Empty. I watched as the figures hand slowly moved out in front of my face, my pocket knife in his hand.

"Nice to see you again, Vixey" an all too familiar voice whispered.

* * *

 **Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run - Coming December 25th, 2016**


	26. Mangled Memories: NTR - Preview 2

**Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run - Preview 2 "J-06"**

* * *

I screamed as I fell from the sky in a flash of white, a loud ring echoed through my ears as I landed on something hard.

"Shit" I grunted as I felt my right leg, a sharp price of metal sticking through, oil leaking out of the wound.

"Not good," I thought as I tried to stop the bleeding, I slowly climbed to my feet with my hand over the wound before looking around the landscape, I was in a city, more exactly a destroyed and decaying city. The buildings were covered in vines and half decayed, the streets were lined with shrubbery and torn up roads scattered with rusted cars, an eerie silence lined the streets, It was also strangely hot, hotter than back in my world at least.

"Hello?" I called out, my voice echoing through the city. I took a deep breath before pulling my hoodie over my head and holding my hands close to my body.

"Hello? It there anyone here?" I called out again, nothing but silence. I limped down the middle of the street, moving in and out of abandoned cars before coming to a bus laying on its side, blocking the road.

I climbed on top of a white ute before climbing to the top of the bus, nothing but a long street with more abandoned buildings and cars lining the streets with what looked like an abandoned military checkpoint further down.

"What the hell happened here?" I thought as I sat down, dangling my legs trough the broken windows of the bus. I pulled my right leg up and felt the metal sticking out, if I didn't get this treated soon I would pass out. I held both my hands over the cold metal before hesitating. I slowly started pulling it out before screaming in pain.

"Fuck" I grunted as I let the metal go and tried to regain my breathing. I sighed before looking back over the street, my eyes widened when I finally saw someone. Walking down the street was a police officer, but something seemed off, mostly with the walking style, he seemed to be limping.

"OFFICER!" I called out. No response. I quickly but carefully climbed down off the bus and ran over to him, I was about a meter behind him when something made me hesitate. I brushed it off before talking to him.

"Officer?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder, he instantly turned around and I screamed as I did so, his face was bloodied and covered in huge blisters, he started gargling out mumbled mess as he lunged at me, his cold hands grabbing my hoodie before I kicked him back, making him stumble to the ground.

"What the fuck!" I screamed as I ran into the closest building, It was an abandoned convenient store. I pushed through a couple of vines before jumping over the counter. I leant my back against the counter and tried to control my breathing, I didn't want to hyperventilate. I held my hand to try and stop my shaking as dread overcome my body.

"What the fuck was that?!" I thought as my breathing returned to normal, he seemed to have some sort of disease. I peeked over the counter and looked around, I couldn't see the thing anymore, but either way I didn't want to leave. My ears perked up as I heard what sounded like a car engine, getting closer and closer by the second, I just hoped it was the military.

Before long, the car sounded like it came from right outside the store, I flinched as I heard a couple of gunshots echo before silence fell over the city again. Ding. I heard the front door open with a bell chime before one set of heavy footsteps echoed through the room.

I took a deep breath and peeked over the counter, I saw a figure in a brown, tattered trench coat, a white, tattered T-shirt and blue jeans with black gloves on their hands. The figure had a gas mask covering their face and a big, forest camo backpack on their back, a machete hanging from it. Not a single piece of skin was visible, just clothing. I was pretty sure they weren't law enforcement.

I was about to speak up but decided against it when I noticed the pistol holster on their leg, inside was a Glock 18. I watched as they grabbed a metal can off the shelf and looked over it, I slowly moved back behind the counter but froze as I knocked something on my way down, sending a soft clink through the room. I quickly looked at the floor before looking back up at the figure, it hadn't even been a second and the figure already had their gun drawn and pointed directly at me, they moved fast... inhumanly fast.

I yelped before quickly hiding behind the counter. I covered my mouth as dread overcome my body once more, the fact my vision was going blurry from blood loss wasn't helping. I slowly felt over the wound before looking at my hands, a splotch of oil staining my fur.

"Shit..." I groaned as I fell to the side, everything going black.

 **Emergency System Shutdown.**

 **Scanning...**

 **Minor Damage(s) Detected In: Right_Leg**

 **Awaiting Repair...**

 _ **-Perspective Change-**_

I stood still for a couple of seconds, my eyes fixed on the counter. All I knew was the figure had a grey hoodie and what seemed like a white face mask, everything was sort of blurry in this stupid gas mask. I just waited. Nothing.

"Hey!" I called out. Nothing. "If you come out with your hands up, I won't shoot" I yelled. once again, nothing but silence. I was starting to get frustrated with whoever this person was. I unclipped my gas mask and straightened my fur with my left hand before laying my eyes back on the counter.

"I'm coming over, I swear to god, if you attack me I'll release my entire clip into your skull" I called out as I clipped my gas mask onto the bag before walking over. With both hands on my gun, I peeked over the counter. What I saw was the opposite of what I expected, laying on the ground was what seemed to be an animatronic fox covered in small scars and scrapes. She has a grey hoodie and grey jeans, two fox ears on her head and a piece of metal sticking out of her leg, oil leaking onto the ground below. I knew exactly who it was, there was no mistaking it... but it was impossible, it couldn't have been. It was.

"W-Wait... me?" I said in shock as I slowly lowered my gun.

* * *

 **Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run - Coming December 25th, 2016**


	27. SEQUEL OUT NOW!

**Hello, fellow viewers of Mangled Memories, I have the pleasure to announce to you that the sequel is finally out! I released it early because I won't be at home to upload it on the 25th, so it's a win-win! You get it early and I don't have to stress about it! Anyway, for those who want to see the sequel, it should be up on my profile as 'Mangled Memories: Nowhere To Run'**

 **Consider it an early Christmas present! Merry Christmas to all my readers and fans!**


	28. TIMELINE

**This is the entire timeline I made up for Mangled Memories. This is what I was originally basing my story off, things may have changed along with dates in the final product so sorry about that. This is mostly to clear things up a tad.**

The bite of '87 happened along with the missing children incident, but only 2 kids were killed, this lead to the first location being shut down.

In this timeline there was only 2 locations, the first one (FNAF 2) and the second one (FNAF 1) where the story is based in (the building layout is different and is bigger and more improved due to there never being stress with budget, the pizzeria just ruled the killings off as a one off thing and they just put the animatronic that caused the bite away in storage, the storys were lost in history along with the first location).

The child killer never struck again and the 2nd building (where the story is based) was never shut down. In this story the child killer never got caught, the police had suspects but never arrested anyone.

This resulted in the 2 murdered kids taking vengeance, one possessed Vixey (causing the bite of '87) and the other one possessed Freddy (making him want to kill the night guards)

 **Timeline:**

 **December 20th, 1980:** The first location opened, the original owner being Phil, a designer and robotics technician who invented the animatronics and was working on the Free Will chip but he kept it a secret from the public, only the employees knew. He gave the job to Mr. MacDonald while he stayed back and went on with designing

 **May 1st, 1987:** The purple guy killed the 2 kids at the location by luring them into the back of the restaurant saying he was an employee and promised them a special show from the animatronics

 **May 3rd, 1987:** The kids souls were restless and wanted to find the killer, so they tagged along with the pizzeria convinced the killer was an employee like he said

 **May 28th, 1987:** The first kid's soul possessed Vixey during a show causing the malfunction and resulting in Vixey killing the employee (Cameron's father)

 **June 1st,1988:** The place shut down and around a year later a new one opened in New Athens and Phil took the job from Mr. MacDonald because he believed he didn't take good care of the animatronics at the previous location and gave the job to Mathew and the events of the old location were forgotten

 **June 3rd, 1988:** Mathew took the old animatronics from the old location before they got scrapped and used them at the new restaurant to save money, he also took Vixey but left her in the storage after learning the events of the previous location, Vixey still had the spirit inside her that constantly mocked her over the 29 years, trying to get her to kill herself to allow itself to escape her body, Vixey just thought it was a voice in her head

 **October 28th, 1989:** The second kid possessed Freddy at the new location convincing him kill the night guards and trying to find the killer who was long gone, the pizzeria kept it a secret and disposed of the bodies in the woods to try and save their reputation until the 'Glitch' in Freddy was fixed

 **December 12th, 1991:** The police gave up the investigation into the missing children incident

 **January 23rd, 2013:** The phone guy who left the messages to help the guards coming after him but got killed on night 4 and his body was stuffed in a suit in the back room where Cameron would later find it, the body was never found by police and they gave up the search a week later. The spirit of the man went on to possess the Golden Freddy suit he was stuffed in and became the spirit of Golden Freddy

 **March 14th, 2016:** Mathew bought the old free will chips off Phil and used them in the animatronics

 **March 15th, 2016:** The events of the current story took over


End file.
